Spawn of Satan or Thank God for Little Brothers
by MaiyaV
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! OLD, OLD story of mine, my first! What happens when Usagi's identity as Sailor Moon is discovered? Will Mamoru be blamed for Usagi being injured? And how does Shingo fit in?
1. In The Beginning

Revised

The Spawn of Satan or Thank God for Little Brothers

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

*   * are for emphasis

Thoughts are in these thingies ~  ~

AN is Author's Notes

More notes at the bottom.

Standard Disclaimers Apply, so don't sue me.

            *  *  *  *  *

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

            The scream of frustrated anger rocked the house as a young boy of about ten raced 

down the stairs followed by a girl of fourteen.  The girl had her hair done up in two buns 

on either side of her head, long tails streaming out from each of them, reaching to below 

her knees.

            "Shingooooo!!!!  You give that back right now!" screamed the girl as her little 

brother fled into the living room.

            "HA-HA-HA!!!  Make me, Usagi-baka!" yelled the boy right back.

            *CRASH*

            "WAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

            Just another typical day in the Tsukino family household.

            Little did the two combatants know, all that was about to change.

* * * 20 minutes later * * *

            "Oooooo, that Shingo.  He just *had* to take my brooch, and now he's made me 

late," Usagi muttered to no one in particular as she hurried down the street to the Crown 

Fruit Parlor and Arcade.  "Now minna-chan's gonna be mad at me because of him.  Why 

was I cursed with a little brother anyways?" she wondered aloud.  Luna, who was riding on 

her shoulder, didn't answer.

            "Hey, Odango Atama, talking to yourself?" called an irritatingly familiar voice.  

Usagi looked up to see the only person (~besides Shingo~ she thought) that she could 

happily live the rest of her life without. (AN: Yah, yah, yah, we all know she don't really 

mean it.)

            "That's a sign of some serious psychological diseases," he went on.  "Could you 

be having a breakdown?" he questioned mock-concernedly.

            "URUSAI, Mamoru-baka!" she snapped through clenched teeth.  "I don't have 

time to listen to insults today."  Usagi stormed past him into the arcade, annoyed when he 

followed.  She ignored him and gazed around the arcade.  Spotting her friends at a booth 

by the window, she made her way over to them and immediately started apologizing for 

being so late.  She was cut short as Hino Rei said, "So what else is new, Usagi?  You're 

always late for everything."

            "But this time it wasn't my fault!" protested Usagi.  "Shingo took my brooch and 

wouldn't give it back!  I had to chase him around the house for ten whole minutes before I 

caught him.  And look," she continued, pointing to a band-aid on her knee, "I even fell 

down the stairs because of him.  Luna can tell you.  She was there.  Weren't you, Luna?"  

Usagi turned pleading eyes to where Luna had gone to sit next to Artemis.

            "Actually," began Luna, "Usagi is telling the truth.  She might even have been 

here early if not for the fight with her brother."

            "Of course I'm telling the truth," Usagi said hotly.  Turning to the others, she 

continued, "There.  See?  This time it wasn't my fault."

            "Usagi, calm down," said Kino Makoto.  "We believe you."

            "Yeah, Usagi-chan," chimed in Aino Minako.  "Anyway, Rei is right.  You 

always *are* late for everything, so we're used to it."

            "Besides," Mizuno Ami glanced up from her algebra book to comment, "Rei-chan 

only arrived a few minutes ago herself."

            Rei turned red as the others laughed.

            *  *  *  *  *

            Mamoru watched the girls in the corner window booth from his place at the 

counter.  ~Well, only one girl, really~ he amended silently.  He was conscious of a smile 

tugging at the corners of his mouth as the girl in question erupted in laughter at 

something her blue-haired friend, Ami, had said.

            Struggling to suppress the smile, he sipped at his coffee and tried to think of 

something else, anything else, besides the bouncing blonde so full of love and joy sitting 

in the corner.

            ~Usako . . . ~ his mind murmured as he stared off at nothing. (AN: Well that was 

successful. ^_~)

            "HEY!  EARTH TO MAMORU!"

            "Nani??"  Mamoru's head whipped 'round towards the voice that, he realized, had 

been trying to get his attention for the last few minutes.

            "'Bout time," commented his friend, Furuhata Motoki.  "You were really out of it 

there."  He narrowed his eyes at the corner booth and, grinning slyly, added, "I wonder 

just *what* you could have been thinking about."

            Mamoru knew that wasn't a question, and felt his color rise as he followed the 

direction Motoki's eyes had taken with his own.  Jerking them back to the blonde young 

man leaning over the counter, Mamoru tried to rectify that telltale mistake, stammering 

out, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."  He tried for an aloof, regal-sounding 

tone of voice, and knew he'd failed miserably when Motoki turned those eyes and that 

grin on him.

            Motoki laughed.  "Yeah, whatever, Mamoru.  But if you keep on teasing her the 

way you do, you'll never get anywhere with her."  (AN: GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF 

THE GUTTER, PEOPLE. Honestly, is that all you EVER think of?throws her hands up 

in frustration)

            Mamoru shrugged, giving up pretenses.  "I know," he said, somewhat helplessly.  

"I just can't seem to stop myself.  And she's so cute when she's angry."  He leaned his 

chin on his hand, sighed, and drifted off yet again.  Motoki just shook his head and moved 

off to take the orders of the five girls at the window.

            *  *  *  *  *

            "Kon'nichi wa, minna!"

            Usagi looked up from her conversation with Minako to see her former crush, 

Motoki, standing next to their table with pen and pad in hand.

            "Can I get you guys anything?" he asked.

            "Yeah, get me something that'll get rid of an annoying little brother and a mean-

spirited baka at the same time," said Usagi sourly.

            Motoki chuckled.  "Not having a good day, are we, Usagi-chan?"

            She shrugged.  "First Shingo, that's my brother, was more of a brat than usual, and 

then I had to run into that – that . . .*that*," she settled on, not being able to think of a 

suitably horrible enough word, pointing her finger at a certain black-haired, blue-eyed, 

drop-dead gorgeous guy sipping coffee at the counter, "outside, and he had the nerve to 

tell me I was suffering from a mental breakdown, just because I was wondering out loud 

why I had a little brother in the first place!" she finished exuberantly, panting slightly for 

breath after this outburst.

            "Aww, don't worry, Usagi-chan," Motoki sympathetically comforted her with a 

pat on the shoulder.  "They get better as they get older.  I remember when me and 

Unazuki were like that, and now, she's one of my best friends." (AN: For those who don't 

know, Unazuki is Motoki's younger sister, Lizzy in the crappy DIC dub.)

            "Well, then I can't wait for Shingo to grow up.  But that still doesn't solve my 

other problem."  She shot a meaningful glance at Mamoru.

            "I think he teases you 'cuz he likes you," Minako volunteered.

            "Ugh!  Get real, Minako-chan," Usagi complained.  "Like *that* would ever 

happen," she added wistfully.

            "Come on, Usagi," Makoto said playfully.  "We all know how much *you* like 

*him*, and you tease him all the time, so why shouldn't the same be true for him?"

            "Sssshhhh!"  Usagi frantically tried to shut Makoto up.  "What if he hears you?!" 

she hissed, twisting around in her seat to make sure the 'he' in question hadn't magically 

appeared behind her.

            "What's this?"  Motoki could hardly believe what he'd heard.  "Does little Usagi-

chan have a crush on my best friend?"

            "Oh, please don't say anything to him, Motoki-onii-san!  Onegai shimasu!" Usagi 

begged him.

            "My, my, my, I never would have guessed," Motoki said wonderingly.  "After 

everything he's ever said and done to you, how did this come about?"

            Giving up, Usagi slumped in her seat.  "I don't know," she said miserably.  "That's 

what's so pathetic about it.  If I don't see him, then my day is totally ruined, and when I 

*do* see him, all I can do is get mad when he teases me.  He'd go into shock if I was 

actually nice to him, and if he learned how much I *like* him calling me Odango Atama, 

I'd . . .I'd just – diiieee!" she ended on a small wail.

            "Don't fret so, Usagi," Ami looked up from her textbook again.  "Things really 

aren't as bad as they seem."

             "Yeah, Odango," commented Rei.  "One day Mamoru'll see past the klutziness, 

the bad grades, and the fact that you knock him down at least once a day on average, and 

he'll realize that you're his one and only, and that you're destined to be together for all 

time!"  Rei finished in a ringing voice and made an elaborate flourish with her hand.

            Usagi frowned at her.  "I said I liked it when Mamoru called me Odango, not 

when you call me that.  And your little speech was soooo confidence inspiring, I'm sure," 

she went on sarcastically.

            "Yeah, Rei-chan," put in Mako, "but you forgot lazy."

            "And greedy," added Minako.

            "Also her lack of punctuality," agreed Ami, turning a page in her book.

            "THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU GUYS!" Usagi shouted.

            Motoki chuckled.  This was a revelation he hadn't been expecting.  ~I guess 

there's hope for Mamoru after all~ he thought cheerily.

            Motoki took their orders and moved back behind the counter.  Usagi's eyes 

followed him until he passed Mamoru, then they just stopped and stared.  His profile was 

to her and she watched him with his chin in his hand as he stared off into space.  This was 

so un-Mamoru-like that she debated whether or not to pay him back for all the times he 

had teased her by sneaking up and scaring him.  After all, she had to get him to notice her 

somehow.  But just then Mamoru shook himself out of his trance and, standing up, put 

some money on the counter, bid Motoki farewell, and left the arcade.

            ~Oh, well~ she shrugged mentally.  ~There's always tomorrow.~

            Turning her attention back to the others, Usagi promptly got drawn into a debate 

on whether or not Tuxedo Kamen looked like Makoto's old boyfriend.  (AN: Had to get 

*that* little joke in there *somewhere*****.)

            *  *  *  *  *

            Mamoru knew he should go home and study for a major test coming up in his 

literature class, but he felt too restless to just sit around trying to concentrate.  He 

couldn't seem to get a certain blonde, odango-haired girl out of his mind. 

            ~This is no good~ he thought irritably.  ~Usagi, Sailor Moon, *and* the Princess?  

There has got to be something wrong with me.  How can one man be in love with three 

different girls?  At least, I *hope* they're three different girls. If they were one and the 

same – "I'd be the happiest man alive or end up completely insane."  Mamoru noticed the 

strange looks people were giving him and realized he'd said that last bit aloud.  He 

flushed slightly and hurried down the street to the park to be alone with his thoughts.

            ~Great, Chiba, maybe you've gone nuts already~ he thought in disgust.  ~Still, it's 

the truth.  I *do* love them all.~

            He thought about that a bit more.  He loved all three girls for different reasons.

            The Princess – She had always been there.  The only person he could be absolutely 

certain would never desert him.  After the first few nights, he'd figured out that she 

*wasn't* just a dream, and he'd vowed to find her and protect her with his life to try and 

repay that.

            Sailor Moon – The brave, sometimes clumsy, but always heroic Senshi of Love 

and Justice.  He admired her strength of spirit and the fact that he knew with absolute 

clarity that she wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice herself to save a single life.  Sometimes he 

wondered what it would be like to care that much about everyone, even total strangers.  

            Then there was Usagi.  His Usako.  Not a princess, not a warrior, just a normal 

girl.  

            Mamoru laughed silently at that.  If there was anything Usagi wasn't, it was 

definitely normal.  She lit up a room just by walking into it.  She had a heart the size of 

the Moon and wasn't afraid to show it.  In that respect, she was a lot like Sailor Moon.  

He could imagine Usagi going to any lengths to help someone, but not in his wildest 

dreams could he see his sweet Usako battling youma after youma.

            Of all the girls, Usagi was the only one he felt he could actually touch.  She was 

*here*; more so than his dream Princess, hidden in fog so he could never make out her 

face; and more even than Sailor Moon.  With him always playing the mysteriously 

masked hero, showing up in the nick of time and vanishing directly after the battle, they 

had never said more than two words to each other that didn't involve some element of 

fighting.

            Mamoru sighed, pitying himself momentarily. (AN: Awww, poor baby. ^_^)  He 

turned a corner, then stumbled back a few steps, his breath whooshing out of him, as a 

small whirlwind crashed into him.  For a second he thought it was Usagi, and wondered 

how she had gotten ahead of him.  Then he saw that it was in fact a boy of around ten 

who was picking himself up off the sidewalk and apologizing profusely to him.

            "Sumimasen, sir, I didn't see you," the boy said.  He bowed and added under his 

breath, "Usagi's bad habits must be rubbing off on me."

            Mamoru didn't think he was supposed to hear this last part, and wondered if this 

was the little brother Usagi had been talking to herself about.  The kid did look a bit like 

her.  They had the same eyes, though the kid's hair was a darker shade of blonde than his 

sister's golden tresses.

            "It's all right, no harm done," Mamoru assured him.  "Besides, I'm used to it," he 

added as an afterthought.

            The kid straightened up and smiled wryly.  "Then you must know my sister 

Usagi," he said.

            Mamoru couldn't help but grin back.  For some reason he liked this kid 

immensely.  Maybe it was because he was Usagi's brother.  "Yeah, I know the Odango 

Atama," he said.

            "Odango Atama!  Ha!" said the boy.  "I love it.  By the way, my name is Tsukino 

Shingo."

            "Chiba Mamoru," Mamoru held out a hand in the American style and they shook.

            "Do you know where I can find Usagi?" asked Shingo.  "My mom wants her 

home *yesterday*.  I bet she failed another test," he added gleefully, full of younger 

brother spite.

            Mamoru chuckled.  If this was what having a younger sibling was like, he was 

almost – *almost* – glad he didn't have one.

            "I saw her at the arcade just a little while ago, Shingo-kun.  She should still be 

there," Mamoru told him.

            "Arigato, Chiba-san," Shingo said.

            "Just Mamoru, please."

            "All right, Mamoru-san, and thanks again."  Shingo took off down the street in the 

direction from which Mamoru had come.

            Mamoru grinned.  Suddenly he was feeling a whole lot better.

            *  *  *  *  *

End of Chapter One – THANK GOD!!!

I hate typing. -_- 

Anyways, notes and explanations.  I can do this.  Umm. Well.  Let's see.  

This idea came to me after going on a fanfic marathon.  I read all the Usagi and Mamoru 

romance fanfics I could find, which basically means every fanfic on the First Love web 

site.  (KAMI-SAMA, I just ADORE Alicia Blade's and Lady Starra's fics.  They are to 

DIE for.) Okay, enough sucking up. grin  

While I liked all the fics I read, I wanted something with a little more action. (ECCHI!! 

NOT like THAT!!)  I didn't realize this until I woke up one day and this story was just 

there, waiting to be taken down.  Originally, I thought this was gonna be a short story, but 

I kept writing and writing, so now I realize it'll be a chapter story.  Not sure how long.  

I've got all these ideas and, being me, will probably try to cram them all in here.

I've got about the first three chapters down on paper, but this is the only one typed up so 

far.  Let me know what you all think, 'K? My address is: maiyav@yahoo.com

"Absence diminishes small loves and increases

great ones, as the wind blows out the candle and

fans the bonfire."

            ~Francis Duc de la Rochefoucauld

Arigatou Gozaimasu 

MaiyaV ^_~

List of Japanese words:

Baka – 'Idiot'

Minna – 'Everyone'

-chan – Affection ending, usually used between good friends, to younger children,  

from younger children towards older children, between family members, and between 

lovers or married couples.

-san – A polite ending acceptable in any situation.  Use with a person's first name 

indicates some degree of friendship, while use with the last name is more common for 

strangers and acquaintances.  The American equivalent is 'Mr'/'Mrs'/'Miss'/'Ms'/etc.

-kun – Less common ending, used mostly by female students towards male students 

(though sometimes a male will use it towards a female) and by male student to male 

student, and in the workplace, by a senior employee or the employer towards a junior 

employee.  Or as Mamoru used it towards Shingo.  He didn't know him well enough, nor 

did he consider Shingo young enough, to use '-chan', but he did feel friendly enough and 

considered Shingo young enough to get away with using '-kun'

Odango Atama – 'Odango' is dumpling and 'Atama' is head. Hence, 'Dumpling Head'

Nani – 'What?'

Kon'nichi wa – 'Good Afternoon' or, more simply, 'Hello'

Onii-san – 'Older Brother' (said O-knee-sahn)

Onegai Shimasu – 'Onegai' (said O-neh-guy) is please, and the 'Shimasu' (said 'Shee-

mahs') is the equivalent of our pretty please.

-ko – As in 'Usako'. Another term of affection.  Thanx to Serenity Raye, who broadened 

my knowledge of the Japanese language, I now have a better understanding of this term.  It 

can mean 'Mine' or 'Precious One', so ('Usagi' = 'Rabbit') + ('ko'= 'Mine'/'Precious') = 'Usako' 

= 'My Rabbit'/'My Precious Rabbit'

Kamen – 'Mask'

Senshi – 'Warrior' or 'Soldier'

Youma – 'Demon' is the closest I can get. Japanese equivalent of monsters like the 

boogeyman or Dracula.

Sumimasen or Suimasen – 'Excuse Me' or a formal apology, as opposed to the less formal 

'Gomen' or 'Gomen Nasai' which both mean 'I'm Sorry'

Arigato – 'Thank You'

Arigato Gozaimasu – 'Thank You Very Much', again, the 'su' is said 's'

Urusai – 'Shut Up'

Ecchi – 'Pervert'

(How'd this get so long?)


	2. Revelations

Revised

The Spawn of Satan or Thank God for Little Brothers

Chapter 2: Revelations

*   * are for emphasis

~  ~ are for thoughts

Standard Disclaimers Apply, so don't sue me.

I think I'll put a name key here this time so we all understand who our favorite people are:

Tsukino Usagi – Serena

Chiba Mamoru – Darien

Tsukino Shingo – Sammy

Mizuno Ami – Amy

Hino Rei – Raye

Kino Makoto – Lita

Aino Minako – Mina

Tsukino Ikuko – Did she ever have a name in the dub?

Tsukino Kenji – Did he ever have a name in the dub?

Furuhata Motoki – Andrew

Furuhata Unazuki – Lizzy (Elizabeth)

Notice I list names in the Japanese way, family name first.  Don't get confused now.  It's 

easy once you get the hang of it.

Notes at the bottom.  Now on with the show!

            *  *  *  *  *

            "Odango Ataaammaaaaa!"

            Usagi, and the rest of the cafe, heard sung out behind her.  She knew the voice 

but didn't know how it had learned of *that* particular nickname.  Slowly, she swiveled 

around in her seat, dreading the worst.

            "Shingo," she groaned, spotting him standing just inside the doors, looking right 

at her.

            He grinned evilly as he walked over to her table.  (AN: If any of you have 

younger siblings, you know the *exact* expression I'm talking about. Of course, if any of 

you *are* younger siblings, you probably practice in the mirror. ^_~)

            "What do you want, Brat?" she grumbled.

            "Mom wants you home, like, five minutes ago," he announced cheerfully, making 

her wince.  "She sent me to find you and to make sure you don't get 'detoured' on the way 

there."

            Usagi made a face.  ~I hope she didn't find that 30% test paper I hid behind my 

bed~ she thought.

            "Mom was muttering something about test papers and how you were grounded for 

life this time," Shingo went on blithely.

            Usagi covered her face with her hands.  "That's it," she mumbled between them.  

"Life as I know it is over."

            "You really did it this time, Odango Atama," Shingo shook his head mock-sadly.

            She glared at him.  "Where did you hear *that* name, anyway, Brat?"

            "I met someone.  He seems to know you really well," he gloated.

            ~Argh!  Thanks a lot, Mamo-chan~ thought Usagi sourly.  Rising, she laid some 

money on the table, made her apologies to the others, and left with Shingo trailing behind 

her.  Luna stayed with Artemis-tachi, and Usagi assumed they were going to discuss 

senshi business some more and that Luna would fill her in later.

            "Come on, Usagi, hayaku," Shingo brushed past her and ran a few steps ahead.  

"Mom meant sometime today, ya know."

            Usagi stuck her tongue out at him.  "Fine, then let's cut through the park.  It's 

faster."

            "Do we have to?" Shingo whined.  "It's getting dark, and it's even darker under the 

trees."

            "Don't be such a baby."  Usagi took this opportunity to pay Shingo back for the 

odango atama remark.  "There are plenty of lights in the park, and the moon's out tonight.  

See?"  She pointed upwards at the not-quite-full-moon already shining brightly in the 

fading daylight.

            Shingo sighed dramatically.  "Fine, whatever," he acquiesced gracelessly.  After 

all, he couldn't have Usagi-baka thinking he was afraid of the dark, could he?  He'd never 

hear the end of it from her.

            Usagi caught up to him and they crossed the street to the park.  About five 

minutes later, Usagi realized that there was almost no one else there.  Sure, they had 

passed a few couples cuddling on benches here and there on the outskirts, but deeper in 

the park they hadn't seen another living soul.  Barring the fact that it was a school night, 

it was barely seven o'clock.  There should have been *someone* hanging around.  But 

there was no one to be found.  Not even an animal scurried along the ground in search of 

its bed.  ~Or~ shuddered Usagi, ~a bat.~  

            This was really starting to creep her out.  She couldn't let Shingo know that, 

though.  He might think she was afraid of the dark, and then she'd never hear the end of it 

from him.  She was, of course, but the thing that got to her this time wasn't the dark.  It 

was the silence.  There was no sound at all.  Not even by straining her ears could she hear 

the slightest noise beyond their own footsteps and breathing.  Not even a breeze rustled 

through the tree tops.

            Usagi wasn't only creeped out now.  She was getting a really bad feeling.  She 

clutched her brooch with one hand and grabbed for Shingo with the other.  ~He must be 

feeling it too~ she thought, when he didn't raise any objection to holding hands with his 

sister.  Nor did he tease her about being scared of the dark.  Shingo moved closer to 

Usagi, clutching at her hand and wrist with both of his hands.  They started walking faster.

            Hurrying around a bend in the path, Usagi wasn't paying much attention to what 

was directly in front of her, being too busy scanning their surroundings for potential 

danger.  So of course she crashed right into the person who was hurrying in the opposite 

direction.  The person emitted what sounded what sounded like an "Oomph," and 

stumbled back a few steps.  Usagi let loose a shrill, short scream as she tumbled to the 

ground.  And, because they were practically bound together at the hip, Shingo tumbled 

with her.

            "Daijoubu?" she heard a concerned voice ask as she and Shingo disentangled 

themselves.

            "Hai, we – " Usagi began, then looked up.  "Mamoru?"  She could hardly believe 

her eyes.  Jumping up, she launched herself at him with an "Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" 

tumbling from her lips.  Shingo looked on in mute amazement.

            "Na-nani?  Honto?"  Mamoru found that hard to believe.  He'd been wandering 

around the park for the past twenty minutes when all of a sudden he'd gotten this eerie 

feeling.  Like someone – or some*thing* – was watching him.  He realized then that he 

couldn't hear anything.  No birds, no animals, no people, nothing.  He also discovered 

his rambling walk had left him quite alone in the middle of the park.  That's when he'd 

decided to get the hell out of Dodge. (AN: Pathetic, I know, but I couldn't resist.)  He'd 

been walking as fast as he could without actually running when, for the second time that 

day, someone had crashed into him.  He'd recognized Usagi and Shingo right off, but 

no thought of teasing had entered his head.  That's how strong the feeling of impending 

danger was.  And now Usagi had flung herself into his arms, in front of her brother, 

saying how happy she was to see *him*.  That feeling was getting stronger.

            Usagi flushed slightly at his words, and flushed even more as his hands came up 

to grip her shoulders, but, if anything, her hold on him only tightened.

            "Please don't tease me right now, Mamoru-san," she pleaded with him.  "I know 

how this is going to sound, but I've got this really bad feeling.  Like – "

            "Something terrible is about to happen," he finished for her.

            She looked up at him in surprise.  "Then you feel it, too.  It isn't just us."  She 

looked to Shingo for confirmation.

            Shingo, meanwhile, didn't quite know what to make of his sister hugging this man 

like she was, but he could agree with her about the weird feeling.  He nodded.

            Mamoru eased Usagi back, looked at her, then at Shingo, then at Usagi again.  "I 

think, in that case, we had better get out of here as fast as possible," he said.

            He took Usagi's hand, and she took Shingo's, then they all started running back 

the way Usagi and Shingo had come.

            They had only gone a few yards, however, when a horrible looking youma 

shambled out from the bushes and blocked the path.  All three froze, then Mamoru 

stepped in front of Usagi and Shingo, as Shingo moved closer to Usagi.  She put her 

arm around him and backed away.

            "Get out of here," Mamoru shot over his shoulder.  "I'll distract it, then you run."

            "Iya!" Usagi protested.  "We can't just leave you.  Either we all go or none of us 

do," she said.  Shingo looked scared, but nodded determinedly.

            "Kuso!" Mamoru swore.  "This isn't a game," he growled at her.  "I'll be fine, I 

promise.  Now GO!"

            Usagi shook her head, and neither she nor Shingo budged.

            The youma, meanwhile, had inched a few feet closer.  It was a thing out of 

nightmares, way more terrifying than any youma Usagi or Mamoru had fought before.  

It's greenish tentacles sliced through the air as if searching for something, and the rest 

of it all seemed to be teeth and claws, where it wasn't a sickly looking blue-ish color.  

It didn't resemble anything even remotely natural (AN: From nature).  It shambled along 

the path on four elephant-thick legs, which gave the impression the youma was slow.  So 

Usagi-tachi weren't prepared when it suddenly charged forward faster than they could 

react.

            Usagi screamed as the creature's tentacles whipped forward, grabbed Mamoru, 

and flung him out of its way.  He crashed into a tree, dazed but not seriously hurt.

            She screamed again, and Shingo yelled with her, as the youma smashed into them, 

separating them.  Shingo was tossed to the far side of the path, while Usagi was knocked 

in the direction Mamoru had taken.

            "Shingo!" yelled Usagi, as the youma turned and headed towards him.  Shingo 

was shaking his head groggily, and there was blood running down the side of his face 

from a cut at his temple.

            Usagi started to run to him, but a dark blur shot past her, grabbed Shingo, and 

leapt away again just as the youma's tentacles struck the spot where Shingo had been.

            ~Mamo-chan.  Thank goodness he's all right.~

            Mamoru and Shingo were back by her side seconds later.  "Shingo!" exclaimed 

Usagi.  "Daijoubu?" she asked taking his head in her hands to examine the cut.

            "Hai, Usagi," he said.  "Mamoru-san saved me."  He looked up at his new hero.

            "We don't have time for this," Mamoru broke in.  "Can you run?" he asked them.  

They nodded affirmatively, and the three took off into the wooded areas of the park, with 

the youma in hot pursuit.

            ~Maybe I should henshin~ thought Usagi.  ~But then Mamo-chan and Shingo will 

find out I'm Sailor Moon.~

            Mamoru was having similar thoughts.  ~I can't become Tuxedo Kamen in front of 

them.  We either have to avoid this thing long enough for the Senshi to show up, or get 

away from it altogether.~

            Shingo was just wondering what was taking the Sailor Senshi so long to get there.  

He was feeling dizzy, thanks, he was sure, to the cut on his head, which he could feel was 

still bleeding.  

            Suddenly he stumbled over a tree root and went down.  Usagi and Mamoru were a 

few steps ahead of him when they heard his cry and the crash as he fell.

            "Shingo!"  They rushed back and tried to help him up.  The thrashing behind them 

got louder as the youma came closer.

            "Come on!" Usagi yelled, desperately pulling at her brother.

            Shingo attempted to stand, but the moment he put his weight on his foot, pain shot 

through his leg, and he crumpled again, his face turning white as he gasped in pain.

            "My ankle," he moaned, clutching at it.

            "Never mind," Mamoru said.  "I'll carry you."

            Just then, the brush parted, and there stood the youma, not thirty feet away.

            "It's got us," Shingo whispered in fear.

            "No."

            It was spoken quietly, but with such force, both Shingo and Mamoru broke their 

transfixed stares at the youma and looked at Usagi in surprise.

            "No," she said again, rising.  Without turning to face them, she spoke quietly.  

"Onegai, Mamoru, take care of Shingo for me."

            "What do you – " Mamoru began, but broke off, making a grab for Usagi and 

missing as she started towards the youma.

            "Usagi, matte!" he shouted, untangling himself from Shingo.

            She didn't respond.  She was talking, very quietly, to the youma it seemed.

            "You hurt my brother and Mamoru.  You threatened our lives.  I won't allow you 

to continue.  I will stop you."  Thrusting her hand into the air, she called out – 

            "MOON – "

            ~Moon?~ thought Mamoru, startled.

            " – PRISM POWER!  MAKE UP!"

            The youma, whose tentacles had started to reach for this strange girl walking 

towards it, recoiled at the light given off by a transforming Usagi.

            Mamoru, frozen in a half-crouch, and a pale Shingo watched in total shock as this 

girl they had thought they'd known finished transforming and spun to a stop, no longer as 

Tsukino Usagi, but as Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice.

            ~Usagi – my Usako, my Odango Atama, is Sailor Moon?!~ thought Mamoru 

incredulously. 

            "Sonna.  Sonna!  SONNA!" Shingo protested this revelation violently.  "NO 

WAY can my sister be Sailor Moon!  It's just not possible!"

            Usagi, rather, Sailor Moon, shot an annoyed glance over her shoulder at that.  

"Believe it, Brat," she said.  She looked at Mamoru and said, "Stop gaping, will ya?  Get 

Shingo out of here."  With that, she turned back to the youma and, pulling out her 

communicator, radioed for help.

            "Minna, come in," she called, keeping an eye on the youma.

            "We're here, Usagi.  What's up?"  Minako's voice answered.

            "Youma in the park, you guys.  I need you *right now*," she stressed.  "Mamoru 

and Shingo are here, and Shingo's hurt."

            "We gotcha, Sailor Moon," came Makoto's voice.  "We're on our way."

            ~Great~ Sailor Moon thought.  ~Now I just have to hold this thing off until they 

get here.~

            Stepping forward, Sailor Moon began her ritual speech.  But not in its usual 

manner.  "I'm not playing around this time."  Her voice was full of all the white-hot fury 

she was feeling at the moment, and her face reflected it.  "You hurt my brother.  That was 

a major mistake.  Now I am seriously ticked off."  She struck her trademark pose.  "I am 

Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

            With that, she jumped at the youma.

            Mamoru let out a half-strangled yelp at this, but soon he saw he needn't have 

worried.  This was not his normal klutzy Usako, nor even the perpetually clumsy Sailor 

Moon he was used to saving.

            She avoided the youma's tentacles easily, landed a booted kick where Mamoru 

supposed the head was (that's where all the eyes were, anyway), and leapt from there to 

the youma's other side.

            "Hey tall, dark, and ugly, over here!" she called in her most taunting voice.

            The youma emitted what sounded like a growl from its mouthful of teeth and 

whipped around, charging all out at Sailor Moon.            

            "Onee-chan!" yelled a terrified voice.   

            Mamoru had momentarily forgotten Shingo, so shocked was he at Sailor Moon's 

identity and her new gracefulness.

            She spared a glance at them as she barely leapt out of the way.  Landing on a tree 

branch near them, she shouted, "Why are you two still here?" 

            Bounding away again, she landed in front of the youma, which was just turning, 

raised a hand to her forehead and cried out, "MOON TIARA ACTION!"  Her tiara went 

whirling towards the youma.

            It dodged at the last second, but it couldn't move quite fast enough.  Sailor Moon's 

tiara sheared through several of the creature's tentacles, and they dropped, twitching, to 

the forest floor, oozing a pinkish, goo-like substance.  (AN: That one's for your strawberry 

cream cheese, Cassie. ^_~)

            The youma screeched in rage, its remaining tentacles whipping out in all 

directions.  Sailor Moon dove to the ground as they came her way.  Mamoru, frozen 

before, now moved quickly to push Shingo down and shield him from the enraged 

youma.

            "No!  Let me go!  Onee-chan!" yelled Shingo. He broke Mamoru's grip and rolled 

away, struggling to stand with a tree trunk as support.

            "Shingo, abunai!"  Mamoru watched, helpless, as a tentacle came flying at them, 

knowing he'd never get to Shingo and pull him out of the way in time.      

            Mamoru grabbed Shingo's arms and waited for the impact, the pain.     

            It never came.  The tentacle crunched into the tree's trunk, a bare couple of inches 

to their left, and Mamoru heard two gasps, one horrified, one pain-filled.  Looking up at the 

boy, Mamoru saw that he was staring fixedly at something over his shoulder.  Shingo had a 

terrible expression on his face.  Dreading what he would see, Mamoru turned his head.

            *  *  *  *  *

End Chapter 2

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(maniacal laughter)

What do *you* think Mamo-chan's gonna see in the next chapter?

Uuugh. Can't think. Need sleep. You guys don't really want notes this time, do 

you? pathetic whining noises inserted here 

OH, FINE. I'll try.

First off, I don't know how this got so scary.  It honestly beats the hell out of me.

Usagi calls Shingo 'Brat' 'cuz that's what I call my own younger brat of a brother. It's a 

term of affection. You should hear some of the things he calls me. Foul-mouthed, little – !

I imagine even Usagi would get just a teeny bit upset at a youma threatening the lives of 

her brother and her true love.  So don't think her actions seem over the top or odd or 

anything. I truly believe that Sailor Moon can come thru in a pinch. She's not Sailor 

Moon for nothing, ya know.  All that training Luna's been putting her thru has to pay off 

sooner or later.

Oh, yes, before I forget AGAIN, I forgot the disclaimer for the first chapter so, 

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY TO EVERY AND ALL PARTS OF MY 

FANFIC.  This is the blanket disclaimer in case I ever forget again.  Don't be too hard 

on me, 'k? I'm new at this. First fic, first time submitter, a lot of firsts with this story.    

As you may have noticed, I've started naming the chapters, starting with this one. I can't 

think of a name for the next one, tho, so . . . anyone have any ideas? Please? (Ignore this)

No more. Any other questions, e-mail me.

maiyav@yahoo.com

"Asking a working writer what he thinks about

critics is like asking a lamp post what he feels about dogs."

            ~Christopher Hampton

Thanx for reading

MaiyaV ^_~

Japanese Word Key:

-tachi – As in 'Usagi-tachi'.  Means 'Usagi and everyone' or 'Usagi and the others', 

referring to Usagi and anyone she might be with.   

Hayaku – 'Hurry' or 'Hurry Up'

Daijoubu? – 'Are you all right?' as well as 'I'm okay'

Hai – 'Yes'

Honto – 'Really' or 'Truly'

Iya – 'No'.  'Iie' also means no.

Kuso – It's a curse. An American translation could be 'Dammit' or 'Damn it'

Henshin – 'Transform'  

Matte – 'Wait'

Sonna – 'No Way'.  A seriously vehement denial.

Onee-chan – 'Big Sister' or 'Older Sister'. The '-chan' is an affectionate ending. Can also 

be used with '-san'.

Abunai – 'Look Out', tho it's literally 'Dangerous'

That's all the new words. Now I really am done.


	3. After the Fight

Revised

The Spawn of Satan or Thank God for Little Brothers

Chapter 3: After the Fight

*  * are for emphasis

Thoughts are in these thingies ~  ~

Standard Disclaimers Apply, so don't sue me.

We know who everyone is by now, ne?

Notes at the bottom.

            *  *  *  *  *

            Dreading what he would see, Mamoru turned his head.

            Sailor Moon stood there, back to them, arms flung out in an attempt to shield 

them as fully as possible.  A bright red stained her fuku as blood dripped down from the 

wound in her side.

            "Sailor Moon . . . " Mamoru whispered.

            "Onee-chan . . . !" Shingo cried softly.

            Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees, left hand smacking the ground in front of her 

to break her fall, the right going to the wound at her side.  Her face was pale, and she was 

breathing as shallowly as she could to try and diminish the fierce pain shooting through her.

            Struggling back to a kneeling position, Sailor Moon felt gentle hands encircle her 

arms and help her sit up.

            "Mamo-chan," she whispered, eyes glazed with pain as looked up at his face.

            Mamoru felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.  ~Did she just say . . .?~ he 

thought in wonder.

            "Daijoubu?" he asked aloud.

            "Hai.  I'm okay.  But not for much longer,  I think," she said, glancing at the youma.

            The youma had withdrawn its tentacles, bunching them up for one mass strike at 

the trio backed against the tree.  Letting out a howl of triumph, its tentacles came flying 

towards them.

            ~No miracle rose to save us this time~ was Sailor Moon's last despairing thought.

            "FIRE SOUL!"

            Sailor Mars' attack burned the youma's rapidly advancing tentacles to ash.

            "Sorry we're so late," Sailor Venus said, as she and the other Senshi appeared 

around the youma.  "We had a little trouble finding you," she went on, gesturing at a 

furiously typing Sailor Mercury.

            "This thing's energy signature is different from any I've ever seen!" exclaimed 

Mercury.

            "Save it, Mercury," cut in Sailor Jupiter.  "Just tell us how to dust it."

            Mercury shook her head.  "It's not a youma.  I mean," she elaborated at the others' 

confused looks, "it is, but it's a human who's been turned into a youma.  And it's stronger 

than anything we've fought before.  We'll have to weaken it before Sailor Moon can turn 

it back," she stated.

            "Right, then," said Venus.  "CRESCENT BEAM!"

            "SUPREME THUNDER!" joined in Jupiter.

            Sailor Mars had hurried over to Sailor Moon after releasing her attack to check on 

the non-combatants and to move her notoriously inept leader along.

            "Sailor Moon, come on, what are you – " she broke off and sucked in a breath at 

the sight of blood on her friend's fuku.

            "Daijoubu, Mars," said Sailor Moon, getting painfully to her feet.  "It's just a 

small cut."

            Mars wasn't blind.  She could see how much blood was seeping out from between 

the fingers Sailor Moon had pressed to the wound.

            "Small cut?!" Mars not-quite-screamed.  "You call that a small cut?!  Why, I – " 

she was cut off as Jupiter yelled, "Hey, guys, a little help here, please!"

            Sailors Moon and Mars looked over and saw Venus jump out of the way of the 

charging youma, which by now had zero tentacles left.

            "We can talk about this later, Mars," Sailor Moon said.  "Right now, we've got a 

person to save."

            Sailor Mars nodded reluctantly.  They waded back into the fray.

            "FIRE SOUL!" shouted Mars.

            "MOON TIARA ACTION!" Sailor Moon launched her tiara once again, being 

careful only to wound, not dust, the human-turned-youma.

            "That's got it!"  Mercury's shout caught their attention.  "SHABON SPRAY!"  

She released her bubbles in a concealing mist.  "Ima da, Sailor Moon!"

            Ignoring the fiery pain in her side, Sailor Moon twirled out her Moon Stick.

            "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

            The Senshi collectively let out sighs of relief as the youma was turned back into 

a normal human man.

            "Refresh!" he exclaimed before collapsing.

            Mercury pulled out her computer again and checked the man over.  "He's fine," 

she assured the others as they gathered around him.  "Sailor Moon!" she yelled in sudden 

alarm.

            Sailor Moon's knees had given way under the pain of her wound.  Jupiter, 

standing next to her, quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

            "Arigato, Jupiter," she said weakly.

            Mercury was frowning as she scanned her leader.  "She's lost a bit of blood, but 

the wound isn't very deep," she told them all.

            Mars' worry over Sailor Moon, her fear that she had been hurt worse than she 

looked, and her relief that that wasn't so, all these emotions that Mars didn't know how to 

handle combined to overwhelm her, and she took refuge in the only emotion she was 

feeling that she figured was safe.  Anger.

            "What did you do *this* time, baka?" Mars exploded.  "All you had to do was 

distract that thing until we got here.  I see you couldn't even do *that* right!  How you 

expect to stay alive long enough to find the Princess and defeat Beryl, I'll never know! 

 I have half a mind to – "

            "Don't you yell at her!"

            All five Senshi whipped around, startled, to see the momentarily forgotten Shingo 

and Mamoru.  Shingo was still on his feet, well, foot, the injured ankle being held a bit 

off the ground.  Mamoru was standing also, staring at the girls.  He had just realized who 

they must be since Usagi was Sailor Moon.

            But it was Shingo who had spoken.  "It wasn't her fault," he went on, clearly 

trying not to cry.  "She . . . she was trying to protect me.  It was my fault," he whispered 

brokenly, losing the battle with his tears.

            "Shingo," Sailor Moon breathed.  She pulled away from Jupiter's support and 

made her way slowly over to her brother, brushing away the other girls as they moved to 

assist her.  Laying her hands on his shoulders, she willed Shingo to look at her.  When he 

continued to stare at the ground and sniffle softly through his tears, she spoke forcefully.  

"Shingo, it wasn't your fault."

            He shook his head.  "Yes it was!  If I hadn't . . ." he faltered.  "If I had listened 

to Mamoru-san, you wouldn't have tried to protect me.  If I hadn't been here at all, you 

wouldn't have gotten hurt," he sobbed out. (AN: Sure, he can be a brat, but Shingo *is* 

younger, *and* he's her brother. Of course he loves his sister. But it was still his fault.)

            "Stop that, Shingo."  She shook him gently.  "I'm Sailor Moon, remember?  This is 

what I do.  Protect people.  Like you.  And you know what?"  She waited until he'd 

tentatively raised his eyes to her face.  "Even if I wasn't Sailor Moon, I would have done 

the same thing.  You know why?"  He shook his head in the negative.  "Because I couldn't 

let some stupid youma hurt my only brother."  She smiled at him.

            She brushed away his tears as a smile slowly spread across his own face.

            "Besides that," grinned Sailor Moon, "it was my idea to cut through the park, so if 

it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

            "That's right!"  Shingo actually laughed.  "I didn't wanna come through the park 

anyway."

            "I should have listened to you, I guess," she agreed.  "But if you try to tell anyone 

I said so, I'll deny it," she grinned.

            Shingo grinned back, then launched himself at his sister and hugged her for all he 

was worth.

            She winced at the pain his squeezing caused her, but hugged him back just as 

hard.

            He pulled back, still grinning through his blood-streaked face, and announced, 

"My sister is Sailor Moon!  This is so cool!"

            "I know," agreed a deep voice.  Sailor Moon winced again.  She had forgotten all 

about Mamoru.

            She looked back and forth between them both and said worriedly, "You can't tell 

anyone, you know that, right?"

            "Aww, but why?" complained Shingo.

            "Well, first," she ticked off on her fingers, "if you tell someone, it'll get back 

to the enemy, you can count on that.  Then they'd be after me every second of the day.  

If they can capture me or kill me," she gulped a little nervously at this," that'd be one 

less fighter for love and justice in their way.  But I can protect myself, so that means 

they'd most likely use my friends and family, meaning you, Shingo, as well as Mama and 

Papa, to get to me.  I'm sure you don't want them to get hurt, and I know you don't want 

to go through anything else like what happened tonight," she stated.

            "Yeah, I guess," Shingo said reluctantly.

            "Promise you won't say anything to *anyone*," she stressed.

            "Okay, okay, I promise," Shingo surrendered.  "Man, so much for bragging 

rights."

            Sailor Moon looked askance at Mamoru.

            "I promise, too," he said.  He gave her a look she didn't understand.

            "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Sailor Moon?" came 

Venus' voice from behind her.  She turned to see the other Senshi staring at her in 

amazement. She blushed.

            "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

            "You sound like you've actually thought about this," Mercury said.

            "Are you feeling all right?" Jupiter questioned.

            "Come on, minna," Sailor Moon said defensively.  "I know how serious what we 

do is, even if it doesn't always seem like it.  I *do* care about my family's safety, you 

know."  It had occurred to her that that strange look Mamoru had given her was probably 

about the way she had sounded when listing the reasons for Shingo to keep quiet.  She 

realized she hadn't sounded a thing like plain old Usagi, or even Sailor Moon.  She had 

sounded – and felt – much more mature.  ~Maybe Luna's training is starting to pay off~ 

she thought.

            "Ya, right!" Mars snorted disbelievingly.  "So how did they find out who you are 

in the first place, *Usagi*?"  Mars stressed her name, making Sailor Moon wince.

            "Ah, I had to, um, henshin in front of them?" she ventured hesitantly.

            "I knew it!"  Mars threw up her hands in vexation.  "Why don't you tell the 

whole world, while you're at it?  Better yet, tell Zoisite the next time he shows up.  Just 

get it all over with at once.  By the way," she continued, ranting and raving while stalking 

about the clearing, "did you tell them who we are, since you were giving away secrets?"

            "No, she didn't," broke in Mamoru.  "But once you know one, it's easy to figure 

out the others . . . Rei," he added.

            Mars/Rei winced.  "Great, just great," she muttered.

            "Well, what do we do now?" asked Jupiter/Makoto.

            "I think we should patch Sailor Moon up before we do anything else, " answered 

Venus/Minako.  "Shingo isn't looking too hot either."

            "I concur," seconded Mercury/Ami.

            Mars was still muttering to herself.  "How did Sailor Moon get hurt in first 

place?" she burst out angrily.  "Where was Tuxedo Kamen when this was going on?"

            No one noticed Mamoru flinch slightly at the accusation in Mars' voice.

            "Ya know," remarked Jupiter before Mamoru could admit his guilt, "that's a good 

question.  You didn't see him at all?"  Jupiter directed this towards Sailor Moon, who 

mutely shook her head.

            "Maybe he's still mad at me 'cause I lost the nijizuishou to Zoisite the other day," 

she murmured sadly.

            Mamoru was about to vehemently deny this, when he was cut off yet again.

            "Sailor Moon, no," protested Venus in a soft voice.  "I'm new, but from what I've 

heard from you guys about him, Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't hold a grudge at the risk of 

someone's life."

            "Yes, and you're forgetting that he was there the day we met Venus," Mercury 

reminded them. (AN: YES, he did show himself originally in the anime episode where 

Venus first showed up. I know because I've seen the original. Where, you ask? Ah, the 

joy of fansubs. DIC cut quite a few bits from that single ep. No, he was never injured in 

this fanfic, and he never lost his mask, so Zoisite never found out who he is and there 

hasn't been any duel. Yet. ^_~)

            Mars looked closely at her friend, then, seeing how pale and drained she was, 

made a visible effort to squash her anger.  "Maybe he was delayed," she offered half-

heartedly.

            "Anyhow," Jupiter brought the conversation back on track, "we should get Sailor 

Moon and her brother fixed up."

            "Power down?" asked Mercury, glancing at Shingo and Mamoru.

            "It hardly matters now, does it?" grouched Mars.  She untransformed, followed 

quickly by the others.

            "Cool!" Shingo exclaimed as he watched.

            When she was Usagi again, her strength seemed to desert her, and she sighed, 

then slumped over.  Shingo caught her, and his worried "Onee-chan!" had everyone 

hurrying to them.

            "Gomen . . . " she murmured, and passed out.

            "Usagi!"

            "Usagi-chan!"

            "Ne, Usagi!"

            "Usagi, shikkarishite!"

            Mamoru bent down and picked up the fallen girl amidst the scared voices of her 

friends.

            "Makoto."  He attempted to get the tall girl's attention.  "Makoto!" he called more 

sharply.  She jerked her eyes away from Usagi's limp figure and stared up at him.  "Can 

you carry Shingo?  I think his ankle's sprained, and he took a blow to the head."

            "I can walk."  Shingo protested being carried like a baby, and by a girl, no less. 

Sailor Jupiter or not, it was humiliating.  No, *especially* by one of the Senshi.  A guy's 

got to be able to keep his pride, after all.  He put his foot down and immediately gasped 

in pain.

            Mamoru gave him a LOOK. (AN: YOU know the one. ^_^)

            "Come on, Shingo, I'll help you," Mako said.  She turned her back to him and 

knelt down.  "Up you go," she told him.

            "What about him?" Mamoru asked Ami, glancing at the unconscious man on the 

forest floor. 

            "Nani?  Oh, he'll wake up soon," Ami said distractedly.

            "Then I guess it's okay to leave him here," Mamoru concluded. (AN: I don't know 

what to do with that poor guy now. He's got no use as a regular, boring ol' human.)

            Once Shingo was settled piggyback style, the troupe set off on the way back to the 

path.  During this little walk, Mamoru had plenty of time to start thinking again, 

something he had been trying desperately not to do.

            ~Usagi is Sailor Moon.  Sailor Moon is Usagi.  All this time . . . ~  That thought 

trailed off, to be replaced by another.  ~Do I tell her?  Tell them?~  He glanced at the 

other girls.  ~How would they react if they knew *I* was Tuxedo Kamen?  How would 

Usagi react?  She gets hearts in her eyes whenever Tuxedo Kamen shows up, but all 

Mamoru does is tease her.  Does she love Tuxedo Kamen and hate Chiba Mamoru?  But I 

*KNOW* I heard her clearly when she called me Mamo-chan.  I know I did.  That wasn't 

just my imagination.  Was it?~  He glanced at the unconscious girl in his arms, studied 

her pale face.  ~Usako.  Gomen.  I should have transformed.  I should have protected you 

better.  I know I should have made you run the moment we saw that youma.  You were 

wrong.  This is all *my* fault.~  His heart twisted and ripped at the thought that she even

might . . . she might . . .  He couldn't even think it.  And all because of him.

            "Mamoru-san."  He felt a small hand on his arm and looked over into Ami's 

concerned blue eyes.  "It wasn't your fault Usagi-chan was hurt," she said quietly.

            He managed a wane smile.  "Am I that easy to read?"

            The shy girl blushed slightly.  "No, but any other person who had just discovered 

the identities of the Sailor Senshi would probably be asking a million questions by now."

            "Probably," he agreed.  ~Except I already know most of the answers~ he added 

silently.

            "Ami-chan's right, you know," Minako said.  "It's nobody's fault when one of us 

gets hurt.  Just bad luck on that day."

            "HA! Yeah, right," Rei broke in sarcastically.  "Bad luck that Tuxedo Kamen 

couldn't be bothered to show up the one time Usagi really needed him."  Again, Mamoru 

winced at the accusation that it was his fault.  This time though, he agreed with Rei.

            "Now, Rei-chan," began Minako.

            "Don't 'Rei-chan' me, Mina.  It's the truth!  He's always been there before, so 

there was no reason not to believe he'd be there this time," Rei raged.

            "That's true," Mamoru said, startling the girls, who had gotten so wrapped up in 

their argument they had, once again, forgotten he was there.  "If anyone's to blame,

Tuxedo Kamen is," he said harshly.

            Minako, puzzled by his tone, was about to answer that, when suddenly they broke 

out of the woods and found themselves back on the path.

            "Which way now?" puffed the up-'til-then silent Makoto.

            "Home's not too far away," Shingo informed them.  "Can you carry me, or do you 

want me to try walking again?"

            "Don't worry kid, I can take ya."  Mako smiled over her shoulder at him.

            They started out again.  No one spoke after that.  Everyone was too wrapped up in 

worry over Usagi and his or her own thoughts about Tuxedo Kamen.

            *  *  *  *  *

End Chapter 3

Happy Easter, or, whatever you people do for this vacation.

For this fanfic, I draw on the way Sailor Moon-tachi were originally portrayed in the 

manga, as well as the way the animators characterized them in the anime.  Personally, I 

think the anime sucked when compared to the brilliance of the manga, but the anime had 

its high points, so don't flame me.  I'm entitled to my opinions (even tho I'm right).  

And you gotta admit that the anime was aimed at younger viewers while the manga . . . 

was not.  No matter what Mixx says. 

In the manga, Usagi *was* more mature and she fought a whole lot better than in the 

anime.  Also, Usagi and Mamoru *never* fought in any way, shape, or form in the 

manga.  They fell in love *before* finding out about the whole Princess/Prince thing, and 

they were the sweetest couple.  That thing with Mamoru's star watch and Usagi's 

handkerchief . . . sigh.  Oh, and by the way, for those who don't read Japanese, Mixx 

screwed up the manga almost as much as DIC screwed up the anime.  So, learn Japanese 

and get the original imports.  Light-years better.  Trust me.

OK, you don't want to get me started on *THAT* subject.

Um, let's see. What else?  Oh, right.  High points.  The duel was kinda neat, and I might 

work that in somehow.  But no promises.  And, um, this may be a little late, but it 

obviously takes place after Minako shows up, because I love Minako, and in the manga, 

Usagi has a really close relationship with her that is so beautiful that I wanted to work 

that in.  They're so close because Minako is the personal protector of the Moon Princess. 

She's the decoy princess.

And when the guy who was a youma said 'Refresh'?  That's what they all said when they 

were turned back into humans.

Can't think anymore.  Been typing for hours.  E-mail me with anything else.

maiyav@yahoo.com

"Just as white light consists of colored rays, so Reverence

for life contains all the components of ethics: love,

kindliness, sympathy, empathy, peacefulness, power to forgive."

            ~Albert Schweitzer

Arigato

MaiyaV ^_~

Japanese Word Key:

Fuku – 'Uniform'

Ima da – 'Now'

Nijizuishou – DIC's 'Rainbow Crystals'.  That's the translation. You remember. That 

'Tuxedo Melvin' episode when Zoisite got the yellow nijizuishou from Sailor Moon.

Ne – Either 'Hey' or 'Right'.  Example: "Ne, Usagi-chan!" could equal "Hey, Usagi-chan!"/

"Ne, Usagi-chan?"  could be "Right, Usagi-chan?" Sometimes vice versa.

Shikkarishite – 'Hold On' or 'Don't Give Up'

Is it really this short?


	4. The Confrontation

Revised

The Spawn of Satan or Thank God for Little Brothers

Chapter 4: The Confrontation

*  * are for emphasis

Thoughts are no longer in italics cuz the DA^*&%$&^&%*&MN things are not showing 

up on either website I am posted at. They will now and forever be in these pretty little 

things that I don't remember the name for. Ex. ~I hate typing.~ __

AN are 'Author's Notes'

Standard Disclaimers Apply, so don't bother suing. (Notice I am not crying how poor I 

am like everyone else does snicker)

Notes, if I care when I get done with typing, may be at the bottom.

            *  *  *  *  *      

            Entering the house, the first thing they all heard was "Usagi?  Shingo?  Do you 

know what time it is?" followed by the appearance of Tsukino Ikuko.  She stopped 

abruptly, staring at the crowd in her hallway.  She took one look at them all and said in a 

voice fit to freeze ice, "I demand to know what is going on here."

            "Mama – " Shingo started, but was cut off as Ikuko got a good look at her son's 

blood-covered face.

            "Shingo!  What happened?!" she exclaimed, noting that he was being carried by 

Usagi's tall friend, Makoto, she remembered absently.

            "Daijoubu, Mama," he rushed to assure her.  "A youma attacked us in the park.  

It's not as bad as it looks," he told her when she grabbed his head to examine the cut.

            "Well, at least it's not bleeding," she said with a measure of relief.  "But why are 

you carrying him?" she asked Makoto.

            "When we were running away, I tripped and hurt my ankle," Shingo answered for 

her.  Swallowing, he said, "Usagi . . . Usagi protected me."

            Ikuko saw the dark-haired young man holding an unconscious Usagi for the first 

time.  "Usagi!  Kami-sama!"  Her voice rang with fright as she leapt to her daughter's 

side.  Her face paled when she saw the blood.

            "Bring her upstairs."  Ikuko immediately took charge, shooting off orders like a 

drill sergeant.  "Ami, boil me some water.  Rei, there's a first-aid kit in the bathroom, go 

fetch it for me.  Minako, run ahead and turn down Usagi's bed.  Makoto, put Shingo down 

in the living room then call the doctor for instructions.  His number's by the phone. You," 

she pointed at Mamoru, "come with me.  Let's move people!" she rapped out.

            Half an hour later, both Shingo and Usagi were cleaned up, bandaged, and 

resting comfortably in bed, with instructions from the doctor to come in the next day for 

crutches for Shingo and a complete examination for Usagi.  Usagi stayed unconscious the 

whole time.  

            "Phew."  Ikuko let out a long pent-up breath as she closed the door to Usagi's 

room.  She looked at the concerned faces of her daughter's friends clustered in the 

hallway and said, "She seems to be sleeping normally now.  Why don't we all go 

downstairs so you can tell me *exactly* what happened?"

            Once everyone was settled in the living room, Ikuko commanded, "OK, spill."

            "Um, actually, we didn't get there until the very end.  All we saw was the part 

where the Sailor Senshi beat the youma."  Minako spoke for all the girls, while they 

silently nodded their assent.  "But Mamoru-san was there from the beginning," she added 

brightly.

            Mamoru sighed as everyone turned their collective gaze his way. _ ~_Thanks a lot, 

Minako~ he thought sourly.

            Leaving out as many details as possible, such as the fact that her daughter was 

Sailor Moon and that they were at this minute in the company of the other Senshi, 

Mamoru told Ikuko a pared down version of the events that took place earlier that night.  

He finished with, "Gomen nasai.  I know I should have protected them better."

            Ikuko denied this.  "What you did was more than enough.  I don't know how to 

thank you."  Privately, she suspected there was a lot this nice young man was leaving out, 

especially about his own actions.  She'd have to get the whole story from her babies later.

            "I didn't do anything worth your thanks," he muttered, looking away.

            Ikuko frowned, but let it go when she noticed how drained everyone was looking.  

"Well, this has been quite a night!  Why don't you all go home and get some sleep?  Then 

come and visit Usagi tomorrow after school."

            They all rose, amidst murmured "Hai"'s, and filed out the door.

            On the sidewalk in front of the house, Mamoru paused, and turned back to gaze at 

what he was sure was Usagi's window.

            ~I have to tell her~ he thought, unaware of the heartbreakingly painful expression 

that crossed his face at the unspoken possibility that doing so might mean losing her.  No 

matter what he thought he'd heard her call him. 

            *  *  *  *  *

            The next day, Mamoru went to class as usual, but his mind was on Usagi.  He'd 

decided sometime during the small hours of a restless night that when he checked up on 

her today, he'd tell her everything he knew and beg, if necessary, for her forgiveness.

            Whereas the night before had dragged on endlessly, the day seemed to fly by as 

his watch ticked off the seconds to his confession.  As the time approached, Mamoru 

became more and more depressed.  By 3 o'clock, he was convinced the coming 

confrontation could only end in tragedy for him and more pain for his Usako.  He was 

seriously considering giving up the whole idea, but then her face flashed though his mind.  

Laughing, sad, determined, angry, happy; there were so many memories he had of her.  

One more image popped into his head.  The way she had looked last night, as Sailor 

Moon, face pale and strained from pain as she fought to protect them.

            ~No.  At the very least, I owe her the truth.  The real reason she was hurt was 

because . . . because of me~ Mamoru thought in despair.

            Resigned, he started the long walk towards whatever destiny (AN: or his fanfic 

writer ^_^) had in store for him.

            *  *  *  *  *

            "Usagi-chan, you're looking so much better," Minako said in relief.

            She, Ami, Rei, Mako, Luna, and Artemis were all scattered around Usagi's room.  

The girl in question was sitting up in bed and petting Luna, who sat in her lap.  The color 

in her cheeks was a big improvement over the pallor of last night.

            "Arigato, Mina," Usagi replied.  "I feel okay, except when I move," she added 

wryly.

            "That's not very funny, Usagi-chan," Luna scolded her.

            "Gomen.  It's true though.  I ache all over," she complained.

            "One good thing about being a senshi is how fast we heal," Mako commented.  

"You'll probably be feeling well enough to come back to school in a day or two."

            "Ugh, don't remind me.  I don't even wanna think about the homework I'll have to 

make up," moaned Usagi.  "Anyway," she changed the subject, "did you figure anything 

out about that youma last night?  I mean, it was weird.  It didn't try to steal our energy or 

anything!  It just tried to kill us."  She shivered at the memory.

            "I analyzed the data I collected from it," Ami spoke in a puzzled voice.  "As I 

mentioned before, the energy signature was different, but in a way I can't determine."

            "There isn't anything that could tell us what it was after?"  Minako continued, 

concern plain in her voice, "If this is some new plot by Zoisite, we have to be prepared."

            Ami shook her head.  "I'm sorry.  That's all I have.  I was hoping Luna could use 

the computer at the game center to help.  I've already transferred all the info onto hard 

disk," she informed Luna, taking said disk out of her bag and handing it over.

            "Artemis and I'll go tonight and see if we come up with anything," Luna agreed.

            "Now that we've got *that* covered," Rei spoke up for the first time, "what do 

we do about Shingo and Mamoru?"

            "Good question," Makoto said.  "What if they tell?"

            "They won't," Usagi assured them.  "Shingo's my brother so I can probably keep 

him quiet, and Mamoru – well, um, I don't think he's the type to break a promise," she 

finished lamely.

            "You can't be sure about that, Usagi," Artemis said. (AN: My God, he speaks!)

            "Artemis is right.  I agree that they will *try* to keep their promise, but accidents 

have a way of happening to the best intentioned," Ami cautioned regretfully.

            "It's not like we can do anything about it," Minako pointed out.  "They know.  

We'll just have to make the best of it.  Who knows?  Maybe they could be of help."  She 

tried sound optimistic.

            "Yah, right."  Rei snorted sarcastically.  "Maybe we could throw them at the next 

youma we fight."

            The girls broke into laughter at this image, until a deep voice said:

            "I don't think I'd enjoy that very much."

            Mamoru had arrived at the house fully ten minutes before he decided to make his 

presence known.  Ikuko met him at the door and told him that Usagi was awake and 

visiting with the other girls.  He'd lingered outside her room trying to build up courage 

and listening to the chatter going on inside.  When he heard Usagi stick up for him, he 

felt worse than at anytime during that endless night.  ~She's wrong~ he had thought.  

~I've already broken my promise to protect her.~

            Entering, he continued, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

            Minako looked at Mamoru, then at Usagi, then back and forth a few times as they 

continued to stare at each other, and finally, when no one else spoke, the Senshi of Love 

said, "No, no!  In fact, we were just leaving."

            "We were?" asked Mako.

            Minako jabbed a not-so-subtle elbow into Mako's ribs and hissed, "Yes!  We 

were!"  She started tugging at the other girls and pushing them towards the door.

            "I'll just take Luna with me," she stated, coming over and scooping the cat off 

Usagi's lap.  "Artemis could use her company."

            "Minna, mat- " started Usagi, half-raising a hand in protest, then sighed when the 

door thunked shut behind Minako's traitorous back.  " -te," she finished resignedly, 

dropping her hand.

            Hesitantly, she slid her gaze up to meet Mamoru's eyes.  Swallowing through a 

throat gone suddenly dry, she started to speak, only to have her words, whatever they 

might have been, halted when he held up a hand.

            "Onegai, matte."  Mamoru's voice held a note she didn't recognize.  "I have 

something I need to tell you.  Something important.  I don't know if . . . "  He trailed 

off, and Usagi's heart ached at the lost expression that entered his eyes.

            Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I don't know if after I tell you this, you'll 

still have anything to say to me."

            Usagi tried to speak again, but he moved to the bed and placed a finger lightly 

against her lips.  "Shhh," he insisted.  "Just wait until I'm . . . until I've told you 

everything."  With his deep blue eyes gazing at her so intently, all Usagi could do was 

nod.

            Taking her hand in both of his, he began.

            As promised, Mamoru held nothing back.  He told her all of it.  Starting with the 

accident that had claimed both his family and his memories, he went on to the orphanage, 

where he had first begun to dream of her, his Princess.  Usagi was on the verge of 

speaking several times, but he always shushed her with a finger on her lips.

            He skipped the years after the orphanage, going directly to when the blackouts 

had started.  Ironically enough, it was the same day as that fateful meeting with Usagi's 

test paper.  He jumped from there to when he'd discovered that he was, in fact, Tuxedo 

Kamen, thanks to the nijizuishou.

            Usagi gasped at this revelation and opened her mouth, determined to speak this 

time, but Mamoru forestalled her with a quietly murmured, "I'm not finished yet."  She 

barely managed to keep silent.

            From that point on, Usagi's gaze was riveted to his face, staring at him, almost 

staring through him.  Mamoru was sure she must be running over and over in her mind all 

the times they had ever been together, whether as Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru or as 

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.  He knew that's what he had done.  He also feared that 

she must, by now, be wondering why he hadn't helped her last night, and cringed inside at 

the thought that she might hate him.  Resolutely, he pressed on with his story.

            "I want you to know that I wasn't angry at you for losing the nijizuishou.  It was 

myself I was upset with.  If I had paid better attention, then Zoisite wouldn't have been 

able to trick me like he did.  That's still no excuse for taking it out on you, I know, and 

I'm sorry," Mamoru said.  He paused a moment.  The hardest part was yet to come.  He 

tensed and spoke, not quite able to hide the tremor in his voice.  "It was my fault you 

were injured.  I can't tell you how much I regret not helping you.  You were depending on 

me and I wasn't there.  I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again, but from now 

on I swear I'll always be there for you.  Whether it's as Tuxedo Kamen or Chiba Mamoru, 

if you need me, I'll come."  At the end of this brave speech, Mamoru stopped and waited 

with baited breath for Usagi's reply.

            Usagi was silent, apparently thinking through all the startling information that 

had been dumped on her in the last half hour.  Her face was turned now to stare blindly 

out her window, and Mamoru took this opportunity to study her delicate features.  It was 

easier than dealing with the fear that grew by leaps and bounds at every second that 

ticked by without Usagi uttering a word. 

            Finally, after what seemed like a small eternity, Mamoru nodded, and pulled his 

hands away from hers.  Standing, he spoke to her averted gaze.  "I understand."  The 

words tasted flat and dead in his mouth, like ashes, and the sound that reached his ears 

was hollow.  Empty.  Devoid of life.  He felt something die within him, something that not 

even the accident and the orphanage combined had been able to kill.

            He turned, moving slowly towards the door.  With his hand on the knob, he 

paused, and by a supreme effort of will, managed to choke out, "Sayonara, Usako."  

            *  *  *  *  *

End Chapter 4

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I'M SO PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!  

I think I'm gonna be sick I'm so disgustingly proud.  I have a legit reason, too.  I've had 

writer's block for the last three weeks.  BUT, today I've finally been able to finish chapter 

5.  I'm sure I'll post it soon.  Once I type it up, anyway.  And you all know how much I 

*HATE* typing.  I took a break from fanfic writing and worked on something else, which 

I think helped tremendously.

OK, enough of that.  What do you people want to know about this chapter?  Well, it's 

obviously a cliffhanger.  I have to have angst.  It's a must for things I write.  Do you think 

I made Mamoru suffer enough?  We'll see next chapter, won't we?  HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  

Also, this chapter, this whole fanfic so far, is my revenge on all those other authors out 

there who've left me hanging in the past.  Turnabout is fair play, after all.  But, truthfully, 

I don't keep my loyal readers waiting all *that* long.  Just until I get the next part typed 

up.  So, unless I have a relapse into writer's block (NO NO NO!!!!!) the next chapter may 

be done (I have to type it up and revise it) sometime next week.  No, I can't promise, I'd 

jinx myself.  Then no one would ever see the end of this fanfic. (HORROR!!!)

I went thru all the Japanese words I used and I think they've all been explained before (to 

the best of my knowledge and ability) in other chapters.  If I missed anything, or you 

want something clarified, e-mail me.  It may take me a while, depending on whether I can 

get to a computer with Internet access or not, but I'll always reply. 

That one line Artemis had was his first in four chapters.  It'll probably be his last.  But, 

ya never know.  We'll see how the story goes.

I've bored everyone long enough.  See ya next time.

"He who loses wealth loses much; he who loses a

friend loses more; but he that loses courage loses all."

            ~Cervantes

MaiyaV ^_~

maiyav@yahoo.com 

Japanese Word List:

Kami-sama - means 'God' (hee he, I found one)


	5. Lost In Your Eyes

Revised as a songfic

The Spawn of Satan or Thank God for Little Brothers

Chapter 5: Lost In Your Eyes

*  * are for emphasis

Thoughts are in these thingies ~   ~

AN are Authors Notes

Standard Disclaimers Apply, so don't sue.  (I'd be really upset if you did.)

Notes at the bottom, as usual.  (I LUV being able to say that.  I've actually written 

enough to have things at the 'as usual' point.  IT'S GREAT!!!)

            *  *  *  *  *

            I get lost

            in your eyes

            and I feel my spirits rise

            and soar like the wind . . .

            is it love that I am in?

            *  *  *  *  *

            He turned, moving slowly towards the door.  With his hand on the knob, he 

paused, and by a supreme effort of will, managed to choke out, "Sayonara, Usako."

            Before he could fumble the door open and run from the room, warm arms 

encircled him, holding him tight from behind.  Mamoru went very still, and heard a 

whispered, "Don't go," from Usagi as she clutched at him.

            With hope rapidly rekindling in his heart, he turned in her embrace, bringing his 

hands up to her shoulders.  She buried her face in his shirt, shaking, and he didn't need to 

feel the wetness on his skin to know that she was crying.

            Conscious of her wounded side, he held her gently, letting her cry.  Pulling her 

closer, he breathed in the scent of her hair as he bent his neck to rest his head atop hers.  

Gradually, her sobs eased off until she was quiet in his arms.

            Neither spoke, each fearing to break the silence that had descended between them.  

Mamoru only wanted to go on holding her forever, and Usagi was afraid she had just 

made a complete fool of herself.  Demo . . . she *had* heard him clearly when he'd called 

her Usako.  It wasn't more teasing or her mind playing cruel tricks on her.  He had 

feelings for her.

            ~Guess it's time to 'fess up~ she thought.

            Full of hope and no little amount of fear, she pulled away from Mamoru's 

comforting hold and gazed into his face.

            Mamoru felt Usagi shift and looked down at her right as she looked up at him.  

Their eyes met and held.

            Usagi meant to speak, really she did – she didn't know quite what to say yet, but 

she was determined to say *something* – until he turned those eyes on her.  Midnight-

hued, deep enough to drown in, and Usagi's mind blanked out.

            Mamoru was having the same problem.  Her bright, crystalline-blue eyes had 

captured his soul, and he felt himself being drawn in, in and down, to be swallowed up by 

eyes still damp and sparkling with drying tears.

            He leaned in close, closer, and felt her strain upwards to meet him, eyes half-

hooding as, hazily, his lips reached for hers.

            *  *  *  *  *

            I get weak

            in a glance

            Isn't this what's called romance?

            . . . and now I know

            'cause when I'm lost

            I can't let go

            *  *  *  *  *

            The sharp rapping at the door had them springing apart like scalded cats.  (AN: 

BWAHAHAHA!!! Not quite yet, my friends. ^_~)  Usagi brought a trembling hand to her 

head, trying to shake off the stupor the near kiss had left her in.  She knew she must be 

blushing furiously.  Glancing covertly, she hoped, at Mamoru, she was strangely satisfied 

to see that he was just as red.

            The knock came again, followed by, "Onee-chan, are you in there?" reminding 

Usagi why she and Mamoru were now on opposite sides of the room in the first place, 

instead of finishing what they had started.

            ~I'll have to kill Shingo later~ Usagi made a mental note before climbing back 

into bed and calling, "Hai, come in."

            The door opened and Shingo hobbled in on his crutches.  He eyed them both 

suspiciously.  "What were you two doing in here?"

            "Nothing!  Absolutely nothing," Usagi babbled, blushing even harder.  She didn't 

dare even glance at Mamoru.  "It's none of your business what I do in my room anyway, 

Brat."

            "Whatever, Usagi-baka."  Shingo rolled his eyes at the ceiling.  Finding out that 

she was Sailor Moon didn't change the fact that Usagi *was* his sister.  He had more 

respect for her now, but figured it was better not to show too much of it, otherwise their 

parents might think that that little bump on the head he took last night had scrambled his 

brains or something.

            "Mom wants to know if Mamoru-san will stay for dinner."  Shingo changed the 

subject, much to Usagi's relief.  He didn't add, though, that it had been his idea.

            "Oh, well, I-I . . . " Mamoru stuttered helplessly, having no clue what-so-ever 

to say.

            "Of course he'll stay."  Usagi jumped at the chance to keep him there.  She could 

tell he was getting ready to make tracks, and headed off his escape as quickly as possible.  

She wasn't done with him yet.  "Besides, Papa said he wanted to 'meet the man who saved 

his precious son and darling daughter.'"  She giggled at recalling her father's exact words.

            A pained expression crossed Mamoru's face, reminding Usagi that he blamed 

himself for her injury, and she wanted to smack herself.  Then she wanted to smack him 

for thinking that way.  Was she or was she not Sailor Moon?

            "Shingo, go tell Mama he's staying."

            *  *  *  *  *

            I don't mind not knowing

            what I'm headed for

            You can take me to the skies . . .

            It's like being lost in heaven

            when I'm lost in your eyes

            *  *  *  *  *

            When Shingo was gone, Usagi began.  "You did save us, you know.  If you hadn't 

been there . . . I don't know what would've happened."

            Mamoru's lips tightened and he grimaced before speaking.  "I should have done 

more."

            "Mamoru-baka, you listen to me."  Usagi was starting to get angry.  "Just because I 

got hurt is no reason to blame yourself.  So you're Tuxedo Kamen.  SO WHAT?!  If you had 

become Tuxedo Kamen last night, who's to say that things would have been any 

different?  Something worse might have happened, did you think about that?  It took all 

the Senshi to beat that youma.  If you had fought it by yourself, you, and possibly me and 

Shingo as well, would probably be dead by now!"  She was shouting at him now, the 

passionate words rolling off her tongue in a flood, not noticing that Mamoru's face had 

grown darker with each word she uttered.

            "But I should have protected you!" he finally exploded, startling Usagi out of her 

fury.

            "It's my duty to protect you," he said more quietly.  "You and the Senshi are the 

only ones who have the power to fight the Dark Kingdom.  You have to live to find the 

Princess and defeat the enemy.  I realized some time ago that my reasons for trying to 

find the Princess and the Ginzuishou weren't the same as yours, but I do know we both 

want to protect them.  I also know that you are more powerful than I am.  You and the 

Senshi are the ones who can truly protect the Princess.  I have to keep you alive so you 

can."

            "Oh," Usagi said in a small voice.  "That's the only reason you've saved me 

before?  So I'll be alive to protect the Princess if and when we find her?"

            "No, that's not – " began Mamoru, "I mean, yes, that's one of the reasons, but 

there's more.  There's so much more," he whispered, staring at Usagi's bowed head.

            "More?"  She peeked at him from under her lashes.

            Mamoru fixed his gaze on the carpet at his feet.  "I know you probably hate me 

now – "

            "No, I – " Usagi interrupted.

            Mamoru raised a hand.  "You're right.  Gomen.  I should know by now you're 

incapable of that particular emotion.  Nevertheless," he lowered his hand, "you certainly 

can't trust me now, so I don't expect you to believe anything I say from this point on.  But 

you deserve to know that the real reason I've helped you as I have is because," he took a 

deep breath, "I fell in love with you.  At first I didn't understand what kept pulling me to 

you," he rushed to explain, not giving Usagi a chance to respond.  "Whenever you 

became Sailor Moon, I felt it and knew I had to come help you as Tuxedo Kamen.  When 

I teased you or you crashed into me on the street, I was happy to see you even though I 

didn't know why I felt that way.  Then I realized that I loved you.  Both of you.  I fell in 

love with Sailor Moon for her courage and determination, and I fell in love with Tsukino 

Usagi for her love of life and her unshakable faith in people.  I don't expect you to feel 

the same way," he clenched his fists, gaze still attached to the carpet, "but I had to let 

you know.  I owe you honesty at the very least, though I haven't been very honest up 'til 

now, I admit."  He sighed.  Bracing himself, Mamoru chanced a look at Usagi.  He was 

shocked at what he saw.

            *  *  *  *  *

            I just fell

            Don't know why

            Something's there we can't deny . . .

            and when I first knew

            was when I first looked at you

            *  *  *  *  *

            She was staring at him through the tears that coursed down her cheeks, 

magnificent blue eyes wide with what he thought might be hope and . . . delight?

            "You . . . love me?" she whispered breathily.  "You're in love with me?  All this 

time?"  She sounded incredulous.  Gripping the bedcover with trembling hands, she asked 

hesitantly, "Can . . . can one person be in love with what she thought were two different 

people?"  A tremulous smile crept across her lips.

            "What do you mean?"  Mamoru was confused.  He didn't understand what he had 

said that had made her cry.  Now she was smiling at him and asking the very same 

question he had asked himself countless times since he'd discovered his love for three 

separate girls.  What he had thought were three separate girls.

            "I-I mean . . ."  She paused to swallow her tears, scrubbing at her cheeks with 

both hands.  The smile coming more naturally, Usagi continued, "What I mean is, can 

Tsukino Usagi be in love with Chiba Mamoru while Sailor Moon is in love with Tuxedo 

Kamen?"

            Mamoru's head felt light.  He could swear that at that very moment, it was floating 

several inches above his neck.  He couldn't seem to catch his breath.

            "You-you . . . what?"  Mamoru was having trouble connecting two thoughts.

            "I said, I love you, too."  Usagi's smile widened at the state three little words 

had put him in.

            Mamoru raised a hand to his head.  ~Yup, still there~ he confirmed.  He moved to 

the bed and sat down, staring into Usagi's eyes the whole time.

            "Say that again," he demanded hoarsely.

            "I love you."  Usagi grinned.

            She yelped as he made a sudden grab for her, sighed as she discovered being in 

his arms was even better than her best daydreams, and held him back.

            "You have no idea . . . " he murmured into her hair.

            "No idea about what?"

            "About how very much I've longed to hold you like this.  To have you hold me 

back."  He squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his embrace.

            "Only about as much as I did, I'm sure," she said dreamily.

            He chuckled.  "I guess that's true."

            Usagi smiled gently, completely happy for the first time since she found out she 

was Sailor Moon.  All of a sudden, she heard music.  Mamoru heard it at the same time 

and they both glanced over at Usagi's bedside table, where, sitting in plain sight, was the 

star locket Tuxedo Kamen had given Sailor Moon.

            "This is – " Mamoru began, as he reached over and picked it up.

            " – what you gave me that time," Usagi finished for him.  He was staring at it, and 

she placed her hand over the locket so they were both holding it.  When he looked at her, 

she said, "Now I understand why you gave me something so important to you."  They 

smiled at each other.

            *  *  *  *  *

            And if I

            can't find my way

            If salvation seems worlds away

            oh, I'll be found

            when I am lost in your eyes

            *  *  *  *  *

            Dinner passed uneventfully.  Tsukino Kenji only grilled Mamoru a little.  He was 

attempting to be polite to the man who, his wife told him, had saved their children, but 

it was hard to ignore the looks Mamoru and Usagi were exchanging over their plates.  

Every time he opened his mouth to say something about it, though, Ikuko would give him 

a discreet kick under the table, and steer the conversation in a new direction.  

            ~Sometimes being married to one who knows you inside-out has its drawbacks~ 

Kenji decided.

            After dinner, Usagi and Shingo were ordered to an early bedtime.  Before he left, 

Mamoru magicked up one of his special thornless roses and presented it to Usagi with a 

flourish worthy of his alter ego.  She giggled as she accepted it, lifting it immediately 

to her face to inhale its sweet fragrance.

            Conscious of the audience attempting to remain hidden around the corner, 

Mamoru restrained his first impulse (AN: that is to say, taking Usagi in his arms and 

kissing her 'til they both saw spots, and her family be damned), and instead trailed gentle 

fingers across Usagi's cheek in farewell.  While their gestures appeared, to those 

watching, placid, even benign, their eyes were speaking of things not even this fanfic 

writer would dare to note down.

            Promising to return tomorrow, Mamoru made it out the door without taking any 

action that might have cost him his life at the hands of Tsukino Kenji.  Walking down the 

street, he found it difficult to come to terms with all that had happened in just the last 

two days.  He was still having trouble grasping the fact that Usagi loved him.  He'd never 

believed something so wonderful could happen to him.  It was the one thing Mamoru could 

ever remember wanting, not just with his whole heart, but with his soul.  The very essence 

of his being cried out in joy just thinking about it.  Recalling again the moment when 

Usagi had said "I love you" to *him!* made Mamoru laugh aloud in sheer delight.  He had 

never been so happy.

            *  *  *  *  *

            I don't mind not knowing

            what I'm headed for

            You can take me to the skies

            Oh it's like being lost in heaven

            When I'm lost in your eyes

            *  *  *  *  *

            "It's good you seem to be enjoying yourself, for that's the last laugh you'll ever 

have."

            Startled, Mamoru's head whipped left towards the source of the mocking voice, to 

find Zoisite hovering in the air not five feet away.

            "Now that we know who you and Sailor Moon are – "  Zoisite paused dramatically, 

"Tuxedo Kamen, we of the Dark Kingdom can take care of you at our leisure."

            "You're not going to touch Sailor Moon!" Mamoru barked angrily, seeing no use 

in denial.  He pulled out a rose and transformed on the spot.  "How did you find out, 

Zoisite?" demanded Tuxedo Kamen.

            He laughed annoyingly.  "Surely you noticed our last youma wasn't collecting 

energy?  Its sole purpose was to discover the identities of yourself and the Senshi.  It 

worked beyond all our expectations!  Now I'll take those nijizuishou you possess.  ZOI!"  

Zoisite blasted him with a whirl of petals, which Tuxedo Kamen instantly fended off with 

his cane.

            Disengaging, he leapt away and launched a rose at Zoisite, who flickered out of 

its path only to reappear to Tuxedo Kamen's right.  The rose struck the fence of a house 

on the other side of the street.  Tuxedo Kamen cast a wild glance around the residential 

area, seeing unlimited potential for disaster in the quiet of the night.

            "Zoisite, stop!" he shouted.  "If we fight here, someone may get hurt!"

            "That's the whole idea!  ZOI!"  Another attack flew past Tuxedo Kamen and 

knocked out a tree directly behind him.  "You think I really care about the lives of pitiful 

little humans?"  Zoisite's laughter was high-pitched and cruel.

            "Fine!  You want the nijizuishou?  Then follow me!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled.  He 

took off across the rooftops with Zoisite in hot pursuit.

            *  *  *  *  *

            I get weak

            in a glance

            Isn't this what's called romance?

            Oh, I'll be found

            When I am lost

            in your eyes.

            *  *  *  *  *

End Chapter 5

Applaud me, bow down and worship me, for I have accomplished the impossible.  I have 

typed this chapter up in one night.  (WOOHOO!! YEAH! WAY TO GO MAIYAV! YOU 

ROCK! YOU THE MAN, er, GIRL!!!)  After reading some reeeaaalllyyy fantastic 

e-mails, how could I not go the extra mile?  So everyone should also bow down and 

worship the ever sugoi Lady Spring, Grace McMoon, Crissy, Lelu, and anyone else who 

even thought nice things about my fic.  (You can hate me personally, I don't care, but 

dump on my fic and I will track you down, wherever you might hide, and inflict serious 

torture – I'll disconnect you from the Internet, then take my sledgehammer to your 

computer.  Just thought I'd make that clear. ^_^)  OK, OK, I'm kidding!  But, really, who 

wants to be e-mailed only to be told so-and-so thinks your fic sucks, and who thought you 

had talent anyway, blah, blah, blah?  If you don't like it, suggest, *politely*, a few ideas 

of your own that you think would make it better.  Or better yet, write your own.  That's what 

I did.  No, I won't tell you whose fic I disliked.  You think I have a death wish?  This has 

never happened to me personally (and it better not happen ever), but it might save the 

insulter and the insultee a whole lot of grief.  I can just imagine it.  The start of WW III 

all because of a little e-mail.  If anyone's left, we can call it 'The Great E-mail War'.  

OK, I admit I am a sick and twisted individual.  You trying to tell me you're not?

What did I want to say?  Oh.  Right.  I may have typed this up on Friday, but the earliest

anyone's gonna see it is Tuesday.  I beg God, the Devil, and my Mom time and again for 

the Internet, but my pleas fall on deaf ears.  Life can really suck sometimes.  

Now, how did my notes section get so long?  And hardly anything pertains to the story!! 

sigh  I do tend to babble on so.  Wait!  I do have *one* thing to say that concerns the 

story: Was it mushy enough?  I've been building up to this point for five chapters, I'd like 

to know if I fulfilled at least the minimum requirements on my readers' mush scales.

That's all, except you might be interested in the fact that I'm working on a short story, 

which I will not give *anyone* a preview of, so I don't know when chapter 6 will be out.  

Fair warning.  I've reached my goal of five chapters and won't commit to the next five 'til 

the short's done.  (Which is actually turning out to be quite long for a supposedly 'short' 

story).

'If we shadows have offended,

Think but this, (and all is mended,)

That you have but slumber'd here,

While these visions did appear.

And this weak and idle theme,

No more yielding but a dream,

Gentles, do not reprehend;

If you pardon, we will mend.

And, as I am an honest Puck,

If we have unearned luck,

Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,

We will make amends, ere long:

Else the Puck a liar call.  

So, good night unto you all.

Give me your hands, if we be friends,

And Robin shall restore amends.'

            ~Shakespeare, 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'

            Last Act, Last Scene, Last Lines. (It seemed to fit)

MaiyaV ^_~

maiyav@yahoo.com

Japanese Word Key:

Sugoi - 'Wow'/'Great'/'Fantastic'/'Awesome'/etc. when used in a positive manner.  

'Horrible'/'Terrible'/'Awful'/ etc. when used in a negative manner.  (So far, only positive 

usage)

Demo - 'But'

********************************************************************

Additional notes:

I revised this chapter as a songfic to go with the songfic I have planned for Ch. 10.  Sort 

of a halfway marker and an end marker.  Of course, I have to *find* the &%$# song first, 

so . . .  I got the idea after this chapter was posted, obviously.  I thought it was a good 

idea, and the song *really* fits, so I hope you like it.  It is "LOST IN YOUR EYES" by 

Debbie Gibson.  YES!  I admit to liking Debbie Gibson!  I like '80's music period.  But let's 

not get into that now.


	6. The Duel

Revised

The Spawn of Satan or Thank God for Little Brothers

Chapter 6: The Duel

*  * are for emphasis

Thoughts are in these thingies ~   ~

AN are 'Author's Notes'

Standard Disclaimers Apply (I mean, c'mon!  If I owned Sailor Moon, I'd sue DiC and 

Mixx – Tokyo Pop – whatever the hell it calls itself! – for the hack job they both did on it.  

It's the least they deserve.  And to all you whiners who defend the English dub as the only 

version you have, I'm just trying to tell you that if you think Sailor Moon is great now, it's 

even better in its original, unspliced form.  It DID NOT deserve what was done to it.)

Notes at bottom – READ 'EM!!!

Enjoy my latest twisted installment!  Why twisted? cackle snort snicker You'll 

see! 

            *  *  *  *  *

             Usagi felt like she had just fallen asleep when the beeping of her communicator 

jerked her awake.  Glancing at the clock, she saw it was actually after eleven.  Grabbing 

the communicator and flipping it open, she sent a small prayer to Kami-sama that it 

wasn't another youma.

            "Usagi-chan?"  Ami's tinny voice sounded from the small speaker.

            "Hai.  What's the matter?  Is it a youma?" she asked in a dejected tone.

            "No, well, yes, but it's last night's youma," Ami rushed to explain when Usagi 

moaned.  "Luna and Artemis found out why its energy signature was so strange.  You 

were right.  It wasn't after energy, it was after us."

            "Nani?!" Usagi screeched, now wide awake.

            "The youma was made to locate the civilian identities of the Senshi," Ami said 

worriedly.  "It saw you transform and it had plenty of time to scan the rest of us."

            "But we haven't been attacked?"  Usagi let the question hang.

            "That's what worries me.  The only thing I can think of is that we don't have what 

the Dark Kingdom wants.  At least, not any longer," Ami concluded.  "Now that they 

know who we are, they can take their time coming after us."

            "Something they want?"  Usagi latched onto the first part of Ami's sentence.  

"You mean, the nijizuishou?"

            "Hai," Ami said gravely.

            "Then that would mean – "

            "The youma was scanning for Tuxedo Kamen as well."  Ami didn't sound a bit 

concerned.  "When you look at it that way, it was probably a good thing that he wasn't 

there."

            "Demo, Ami-chan!  He was!" Usagi blurted out, terror digging razor-sharp claws 

into her heart.  "They'll be after him!  Call the other Senshi!  We have to go help him!"  

She leapt out of bed, so frantic she didn't notice the twinging pain of her wound.

            "Usagi, slow down."  Ami tried to calm her and make sense of what she was 

saying.  "I thought you said you didn't see him."

            "I didn't!  I mean, I did, but he wasn't Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi nearly screamed in 

frustration.

            "What – ?"

            "Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi yelled into the communicator.  "They'll be 

after him," she repeated.  "We have to warn him!"

            "Oh.  Oh!  Kami-sama," Ami said softly.  Bless her genius mind, she didn't waste 

precious seconds with unnecessary questions.  "Yes, you're right, Usagi-chan.  I'll contact 

the others.  We'll meet you halfway."  Ami's face blinked out.

            Usagi stood perfectly still for a moment, attempting to regain her composure.  

            ~Mamo-chan.~  

            Throwing on her clothes, she climbed out her window and was running down the 

street in a flash.

            Worried eyes peered after her from another window, and a quiet voice whispered 

through the still night air, "Gambaru, Onee-chan."

            *  *  *  *  *

            Tuxedo Kamen had no plan past luring Zoisite away from populated areas.  So it 

was not surprising that they ended up at Tokyo Tower.  The broadcasting station was 

practically deserted in the middle of the night.  Being in the business district as it was, 

most everyone had gone home for the day, so there was little danger to the populace.  

Indeed, even the habitual workaholics had called it quits hours ago.  There was no one to 

witness the shadows jumping and dodging their way up Tokyo Tower's soaring spire, or 

cringe at the blasts the two combatants hurled at one another.

            "Give up the nijizuishou and I promise your death will be quick!" offered Zoisite.

            Tuxedo Kamen answered with a barrage of roses, most of which missed as their 

target flew out of the way.  Only one hit its mark.

            "Aahhh!  My face!" Zoisite screamed, cradling the gash on his cheek.  Blood 

dripped through his fingers to splash on the concrete at his feet.

            "You'll never get the nijizuishou, now or ever!  And I won't allow you to lay even 

your little finger on Sailor Moon!"  Tuxedo Kamen felt a buoyant satisfaction as he 

spoke.  Now he could make up for his indecision of the night before.  Here he could put 

right his mistake that might have cost Usagi her life.  He smiled grimly.

            ~Usako.~

            Zoisite glared at him, eyes dark with hate.  "I don't care what my orders are.  You 

will die for what you have done."  So saying, he launched a blizzard of flower petals, 

which Tuxedo Kamen dodged with ease.  But, distracted by the attack, he didn't notice 

Zoisite teleport out, only to reappear behind him.  He heard Zoisite's malicious whisper in 

his ear, "Now you die," and started to turn, only to be brought up short by the pain tearing 

into his shoulder and shooting through his back.  He dropped to his knees, hat flying as he 

grasped at the wound.

            Zoisite smirked evilly.  He knew he had won.  "I'd have liked you to be around 

when I take out your little Sailor girlfriends, but I'm afraid that won't be possible.  We 

need the nijizuishou now.  Farewell, Tuxedo Kamen."  Zoisite raised his hand for the 

killing blow.

            "Matte!"

            Five sailor-suited silhouettes (AN: I dare you to say *that* out loud five times 

fast) leapt out of the surrounding darkness, forming a protective ring about the fallen 

figure of Tuxedo Kamen.

            "You!?" Zoisite gasped angrily.

            Sailor Moon, situated immediately in front of Tuxedo Kamen, stepped forward 

and faced Zoisite.  "You have attacked one who is only searching for the truth of his past.  

I will not forgive you for hurting an innocent!  Atashi ai to seigi no Sailor fuku bishoujo 

senshi!  Sailor Moon yo!  Tsuki ni kawatte oshiokiyo!"

            "In addition," Sailor Jupiter yelled, flanking Sailor Moon's right, "the Sailor 

Senshi will not forgive you!"

            "Kuso!" Zoisite cursed.  "Bakayaro!  Don't interfere!"

            "Usako . . . " Tuxedo Kamen murmured, wide-eyed.  (AN: After all, he's the one 

who's s'posed ta save *her*. ^_~)

            She turned her head and smiled shyly at him.  "I knew I heard you call me that 

before."

            "Nani!?" Mars yelped.  "Usako!?  Since when did you become Usako!?  Mamoru-

san, er, Tuxedo Kamen, ah, whatever! has already got some explaining to do about last 

night, as well as not letting us in on his little secret, and now he's calling you Usako!?  

Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you two hated each other!"

            "Mars, later, okay?" Venus interceded, gaining Mars' attention, while the others 

snickered at an extremely red-faced Tuxedo Kamen.  "We sort of have a little situation to 

deal with at the moment."

            Zoisite, meanwhile, was looking quite ticked-off at being ignored.  He crossed his 

arms in front of his chest and tapped his foot impatiently.  Tossing his hair, he said in a 

loud, haughty voice, "Hmph!  Baka.  I'll just have to kill you all."

            "Why don't you take care of Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon?" suggested Mercury.  

Luna, riding on her shoulder, nodded in agreement.

            "Yeah, we can handle this creep by ourselves," Jupiter seconded, cracking her 

knuckles in preparation.

            "Artemis," Venus looked at him as he leapt off her shoulder, "you and Luna find 

somewhere safe.  Ready, minna?" she asked.

            "Ikuzo!" Mars yelled.  She leapt into the fight calling out "FIRE SOUL!"  The 

other Senshi quickly followed her lead, drawing Zoisite away from their leader.

            "Daijoubu?"  Sailor Moon turned her attention to her injured love.

            "Hai.  Nandemonai," he responded, gaining his feet with little effort.

            "Yokatta," she fervently exclaimed, clasping her hands together over her heart. 

(AN: Interesting fact – I hit a block the size of the Moon at this point, so that's why this 

part's taken so long to get out.  What I originally wrote is, "They stared at each for a few 

moments, their fanfic writer not knowing what to have them say or do."  Pathetic, ne?)

            Tuxedo Kamen seemed to be struggling with something.  He looked deeply into 

her eyes, searchingly, and tried to find the right words for what he wanted to say.  "Sailor 

Moon – " he began, then halted, unsure.

            "Hai?" she prompted gently.

            "Arigato.  For being there for me."

            She smiled.  "You've always been there for me.  Now I get to pay you back for 

that, if only a little."

            "Even after last night?" he asked darkly.

            "It wasn't your fault."

            He believed her.  This time, something in her voice, the way she spoke the words 

with an air of absolute conviction that denied any doubt, he heard her and he *believed*.  

He grinned, a quick flash of white in the otherwise impenetrable black of night, and felt 

the leaden weight that had descended upon his shoulders twenty-four hours ago dissipate.  

Tuxedo Kamen took Sailor Moon's hand and said, "Shall we?"  He gestured in the direction 

of the fight.

            Smiling brilliantly, she chirped, "Hai!"

            Ignoring their mutual injuries (which weren't really life-threatening, just painful), 

they ran to join the battle, which had moved on without them.  The Senshi and Zoisite 

were now atop the highest open-air platform on Tokyo Tower.  They could climb no 

higher.  It appeared, when they reached the others, that the Senshi had Zoisite trapped.  

All were bleeding from minor slashes and abrasions, but Zoisite was clearly outnumbered 

and he knew it.

            The two received questioning looks from the rest of the Senshi, and Sailor Moon 

smiled at them, giving the thumbs-up sign to indicate that all was well.  The others smiled 

back and nodded in acknowledgment and relief.

            Zoisite scowled as he saw the odds in his favor decreasing even further with the 

appearance of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.  He started to think about the merits of a 

quick retreat, but knew Queen Beryl would be most displeased if he returned without the 

nijizuishou.  An idea began to take shape in his mind, and his thin lips formed a sly smile, 

eyes narrowing to slits as he saw how he could complete his mission and possibly take 

the heart out of the Sailor Senshi as well.

            The Senshi, surrounding Zoisite until he was pushed to the edge of the platform 

with nothing but empty air at his back, started forward, but Zoisite shouted, "Stop!"  

Startled, but alert for possible tricks, the Senshi paused.  Zoisite continued, "You want the 

nijizuishou as much as we do.  I have a proposal that will help us decide once and for all 

who gets them."

            "What might that be, Zoisite?" called Mars, making the general's name sound like 

a curse.

            "A duel," he replied, oblivious to or ignoring Mars' animosity.  "One on one, 

winner takes all."

            The Senshi exchanged glances, suspicious of a Zoisite who suddenly wanted to 

play fair.

            "What's the catch?" shouted Jupiter.

            "No catch."  Zoisite held his hands out before him in an 'I'm totally innocent' 

position.  "Except," he added with a touch of malice, "I get to pick who I fight."

            "Who?" challenged Venus.

            "Him," Zoisite responded smugly, pointing at a not-completely-surprised Tuxedo 

Kamen.

            "We need to talk this over," Mercury said.

            "By all means," Zoisite conceded graciously.  Then he smirked.  "You have five 

minutes."

            The Senshi gathered around Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.  Straight out, Sailor 

Moon said, "Don't do it."

            "For once, I agree with her," Mars seconded, not noticing Sailor Moon's frowning 

look.  "Zoisite is up to something."

            "He would not have proposed this duel without some sort of ulterior motive," 

Mercury supported them both.

            "He's got to know he's outnumbered," disagreed Jupiter.  "He's probably just 

looking for a chance to escape."

            "Maybe," Venus argued, "but maybe he's looking for a chance to steal the 

nijizuishou instead.  When has Zoisite ever played fair?"

            "Whatever, minna," Sailor Moon broke in.  "It doesn't matter.  Tuxedo Kamen is 

hurt, so it wouldn't be a fair fight either way."

            "That's probably why he was picked instead of one of us," Mercury said logically.

            "Nevertheless," Tuxedo Kamen spoke up for the first time, "this seems to be the 

only way to gain the nijizuishou."

            "Demo – !"

            "This is my decision, Usako.  You know why I need to do this," he said quietly.

            "You shouldn't do it, Mamoru-san."  Mars' voice was deadly serious.  "I'm getting 

a real negative feeling.  Something is going to happen," she said ominously.

            He nodded in acknowledgment of the warning, but his mind was made up.  He 

squeezed Sailor Moon's hand in reassurance, then let go and stepped away from the group 

of girls to face Zoisite.

            "Well?" Zoisite questioned smugly.  He knew.

            "Agreed."

            Zoisite smirked again and called out.  "Kunzite-sama!"  A black portal opened, 

and the fourth Dark Kingdom general stepped from it, then it vanished once more into an 

inky swirl of darkness.  Kunzite was holding a velvet pillow between his hands upon which 

rested five of the seven nijizuishou.  There were two empty depressions on the pillow.

            There was a quick, furiously whispered consultation between the two generals, 

then Kunzite seemed to give in to whatever Zoisite had said.  He turned and presented the 

cushion.  "Here are our nijizuishou."

            "Let's see yours," Zoisite added.

            Wordlessly, Tuxedo Kamen reached into his jacket and withdrew his two crystals 

from an inner pocket.  He held one up in each hand for the generals to see, then handed 

both to Sailor Moon.  "I think I'll let the Senshi hold these until we've finished," he said, 

noting with satisfaction how Zoisite's mouth tightened in anger.

            "How do I know you'll keep your word?" he yelled.

            "How do I know you'll keep yours?" Tuxedo Kamen yelled back.

            "Fine," Zoisite grudgingly conceded.  "Let's get on with it."  He moved forward.

            Tuxedo Kamen started to do the same when he felt a small hand on his arm.  He 

glanced down and saw Sailor Moon's worried face peering up at him.

            "Kiotsukete," she whispered.

            He covered her hand with his for a moment.  "Yakusoku."  Then he turned and 

faced Zoisite.  The other Senshi drew Sailor Moon back with them, giving the two 

combatants room.

            "Ready?" Zoisite asked.

            "Whenever you are."  Tuxedo Kamen held his cane slantwise across his body.

            "If you give up the nijizuishou now, I'll spare your life and the lives of your 

precious Senshi," Zoisite offered calculatingly.

            "Who said I'm going to lose?"

            "You know you are.  There's no way you can beat me with that shoulder," he 

sneered.  "How is the shoulder, by the way?  It looks painful."  He laughed mockingly.

            During this ritual trading of insults, Tuxedo Kamen and Zoisite circled around one 

another warily, each looking for an opening to begin the attack.  None noticed how 

Zoisite's fingers twitched and wiggled, or the way he kept careful watch on Sailor Moon 

out of the corner of his eye.

            The Senshi were standing near to each other, but little spaces separated them.  

Sailor Moon was in the middle, clutching the nijizuishou for dear life; Mercury had a 

hand on her right shoulder in a gesture of support; Jupiter was deceptively relaxed off to 

Mercury's right; Mars was to Sailor Moon's left, alert for the trap she was positive Zoisite 

was going to spring on Tuxedo Kamen; and Venus stood to Mars' left, watching Kunzite 

closely lest he decide to interfere.  

            Facing the impending battle as they were, none thought to look behind, and so 

they did not see the ice crystal slide silently from the floor of the platform in time with 

Zoisite's finger movements; they did not budge as it rose and hovered in place a moment, 

revealing itself to be long as a grown man's arm and nearly as thick; nor did any glance 

'round as Zoisite completed his manipulation of the ice spear with a curious twist of his 

fingers, launching it straight at the unprotected back of Sailor Moon.

            Only one person caught the sudden swift movement out of the corner of his eye.  

Only one person was filled with a sickening dread as he watched the ice spear go flying 

towards his unsuspecting love.  Only one person moved quickly enough to stop it.

            The Senshi uttered a collective gasp of surprise when Tuxedo Kamen sprinted 

towards them and jumped, flipping his whole body above and over Sailor Moon.  He 

landed, she whirled, and the tableau froze like that in complete shock, the only sound 

being Sailor Moon's choked scream of horror and grief.

            Not having enough time to safely shove her out of the way, Tuxedo Kamen had 

shielded Sailor Moon from the unexpected attack with his own body, as evidenced by the 

length of ice spear protruding from his chest.

            "IYAAAAAAA!!!"

            Sailor Moon's scream shattered the silence and everyone's abrupt paralysis.  

Tuxedo Kamen toppled backwards to be caught and cradled in Sailor Moon's arms.  The 

other Senshi, excluding Mercury who knelt down beside her leader to scan Tuxedo 

Kamen, took up position around them, certain the Dark Kingdom generals were about to 

attack, though they seemed as stunned as everyone else.

            "Tuxedo Kamen!  Tuxedo Kamen!"  Sailor Moon shook him frantically, crying 

when he did not respond.  "Mamo-chaaaaan!" she wailed in a heartbroken voice.

            "It's not good, minna," Mercury informed them somberly.

            "Can't we do *anything*?" Mars demanded.

            "I don't know.  Getting him to a hospital quickly is all I can think of," Mercury 

said softly.

            "Mamo-chan, wake up, onegai!" Sailor Moon begged.  "I love you!  And you love 

me, you told me, so please, you have to wake up!" she babbled.  "For me!  Onegai, 

Kami-sama, make him wake up!" she cried desperately.

            "Usako . . . "

            "Mamo-chan!"

            "Daijoubu . . . ?" he whispered.

            "Hai!  Hai, you saved me."  She nestled her cheek to his hand.

            "Yokatta.  Usako . . . "

            "Hush.  You'll be fine.  Just-just don't talk.  Save your strength."  Her voice 

broke.

            "I . . . I need . . . to tell you . . .  Aishiteru," he managed, closing his eyes as 

if even that minor effort exhausted his last reserves of strength.

            "I know, Mamo-chan.  I know."  With tears streaking her cheeks, she lowered her 

face to his and they kissed gently, passionately.

            Light flared from the two, forcing those closest to retreat a couple of steps, so 

bright was it.  The nijizuishou on Kunzite's pillow and in Sailor Moon's hand gleamed in 

response, flashing up and away, coming to a hovering stop in the air above the pair on the 

ground.  They glittered, reflecting the light cocooning Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen 

as well as giving off their own separate rainbow colors.  As the onlookers watched, the 

seven nijizuishou merged, forming a single, multi-faceted crystal.

            "The Ginzuishou . . . " Luna breathed.  She and Artemis had run up when Tuxedo 

Kamen had first been hurt.

            The Moon Stick appeared and the Ginzuishou took its place in the curve of the 

crescent moon.  It lowered to a point in front of Sailor Moon's face and above Tuxedo 

Kamen's chest.  The ice spear melted away, leaving the terrible wound, which was 

quickly healed by the Ginzuishou's brilliant light.  Tuxedo Kamen opened his eyes and 

beheld the Ginzuishou, object of his endless, desperate quest, for the first time.  Slowly, 

his hand stole up to touch it, to make sure it was real and not another dream sent to 

torment him further.  He didn't notice that Sailor Moon, too, made a move to touch it.  

Together, their hands grasped the Moon Stick, and the gentle light turned blinding, 

enveloping the two so completely that they were hidden from view.  The Senshi and the 

generals were forced to cover their eyes or risk losing their sight.

            Moments later, the light had reduced itself to a safe level, and everyone gaped at 

the astonishing sight that met their eyes.

            *  *  *  *  *

End Chapter 6

I'm sure you can guess the 'astonishing sight', but I've written enough.  Been up since 8:30 

and it's now 11:20.  That's 8:30p.m. to 11:20a.m. folks, not the other way around, and 

since I fell asleep at 4p.m. or so, I only got 4 1/2 hours sleep.  Running on nothing but the 

caffeine I injected directly into my bloodstream at 4 in the morning and – Hey!  What the – ?  

You!  How did you get loose?!  What are you – ?  NO!  DON'T TOUCH THAT!!  

AAAHHHH!!!  STOP!!  W-Why are you looking at me like that?  D-Don't come any 

closer!  LET GO!!  HELP!!!  SOMEONE!!!  HELP MEEEEEeeeee . . . .

Greetings, friends.  I am Saturnus, MaiyaV's evil alter ego.  I don't get out much, so I don't 

expect any of you to know me.  MaiyaV keeps me on a tight leash most of the time, 

except when she suffers from sleep deprivation I can sometimes break out.  Like now.  

And it's all because of you.  I really must thank you.  Because you all wanted this next 

chapter so badly, she labored all night on it.  If she wasn't my good alter ego, I might even 

admire her for the colossal effort she put into this.  Since she is, I can only pity the poor 

sap.  But I will say you should all e-mail her after she regains control of her body (she 

always does, sooner or later) and tell her so yourselves.  Otherwise I might never have 

another chance to get loose – at least not for a long, long time.

So, in the spirit of my future freedom, I will give the notes for this chapter.  I'm really 

much better at it than MaiyaV, anyway.  She does tend to ramble on so . . .

It's pathetic, considering her choice of title, but Shingo gets only a small part in this 

chapter.  I guess there just wasn't a way to fit him in.  I'm sure she'll do better next time, 

especially after she reads these notes.

As for Tokyo Tower, that was originally from the manga.  In the anime, it was Starlight 

Tower, but if I agree with MaiyaV about anything, it's that the manga is better, at least for 

those of us who prefer the more mature Usagi-tachi to the ditzy anime renditions.  I don't 

know if what MaiyaV said about the tower is true, and as I search our mutual brain, I see 

that all she knows for sure about it is that it does broadcast TV signals and that it's in 

Tokyo.  Aside from her thought that it bears a suspiciously striking resemblance to the 

Eiffel Tower, she doesn't have any useful information to offer.

She didn't want Mamo-chan injured any longer than possible.  That's why the Ginzuishou 

healed him.  MaiyaV believes that's why it appeared originally – that Usagi's powerful 

wish to save her love brought forth the Ginzuishou, because she wasn't strong enough to 

do it on her own.  And she never liked the fact that he was kidnapped and brainwashed, 

even in the manga.  It was too depressing even for *her*, the girl who thinks grey, drizzly 

days are 'nice', wears black to weddings, & revels in thunderstorms, for Chr%$*#@ist's 

sake!!  *I'm* supposed to be the evil twin here!  Anyway . . . 

And I'm sure you'll all note the similarities between this chapter and episode 34, I believe 

it is, of the anime.  It may be 35, but I don't think so, and I'm positive it's not 33, except 

for Mamo-chan's shoulder injury, of course.

Well, dear people, it was nice while it lasted.  Send all e-mails to: maiyav@yahoo.com

I wouldn't recommend trying to send any to me.  MaiyaV would probably bomb your 

address in a fit of jealous rage.  Oh, wait, that's what *I'd* do. ^_~  So you could 

probably write me at MaiyaV's address, but I doubt I'll be able to answer.  Not even *she* 

can get to her mail as frequently as she wants to (da&#%$%@mn computers).

'And even the sun

In dawn chorus sings,

A celestial melody to the Earth below'

            ~tjaden 

Ja ne

Saturnus

Japanese Word Key:

Gambaru – roughly 'Good luck'; also 'Gambatte [ne]'

Bakayaro – A harsher curse than 'Kuso'; could translate as 'Bastard'/'Bitch'

Ikuzo – 'Let's go' or 'Here we go' or 'Here I go'; also 'Ikuyo'

Nandemonai – 'Nothing' as in 'It's nothing'

Yokatta – 'I'm [so] glad' or 'Thank goodness/God'

Kiotsukete – 'Be careful'

Yakusoku – 'Promise'

Aishiteru – 'I love you'

Atashi ai to seigi no Sailor fuku bishoujo senshi – 'I am the pretty Sailor-suited soldier of 

love and justice' with the 'Atashi' being the feminine-only version of 'I'.  So a male would

never use it.  Unless he was, you know, a transvestite or something. :-P

Sailor Moon yo – 'Sailor Moon'

Tsuki ni kawatte oshiokiyo – 'In the name of the Moon, I will punish you'


	7. Memories Are Forever, Part I

Revised

The Spawn of Satan or Thank God for Little Brothers 

Chapter 7: Memories Are Forever, Part I

*  * are for emphasis

Thoughts are in these thingies ~   ~

AN is 'Author's Notes'

Standard Disclaimers, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah.  Are the bounds of propriety 

satisfied?  No?  Tough.

More notes at bottom.

            *  *  *  *  *

            Moments later, the light had reduced itself to a safe level, and everyone gaped at 

the astonishing sight that met their eyes.

            In the spot where Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had been now stood the lost 

royalty of the Moon *and* Earth, the Moon Stick grasped tightly between their joined 

hands.  Joy suffused both their faces as they gazed into one another's eyes.  The 

Ginzuishou flashed brightly and the crescent sigil blazing from the Moon Princess' 

forehead flared in response.

            "Endymion . . . "

            "It's you.  I have found you.  Serenity."

            "I remember.  I remember it all."

            "Yes."

            Softly whispered on the barest bit of breath they spoke, yet their words were that 

much more potently emotional for all their quietness.  Neither noticed the tears that 

welled up in the others' eyes, nor that they spilled over to flow silently down their cheeks, 

too consumed were they with drinking in the visage of the one person they had sworn to 

live for and love for eternity, but instead had died without.

            The light faded at last, but Serenity and Endymion's gazes stayed locked, sharing 

newly awakened memories that burst unrelentingly from behind doors kept too long 

closed.

            "Is it – ?"  Mars swallowed convulsively.  "Is she – ?"

            "Sailor Moon is the Princess," Luna said in a voice full of quiet wonder.  "I never 

saw it.  All this time and she was right *here*, right under my nose."

            "It makes a kind of sense," Mercury muttered dazedly, as amazed as the rest of 

them.

            "Sugoi.  Sugoi.  Sugoi," Jupiter kept repeating, shaking her head at how blind 

they had all been.

            Venus and Artemis just shared a look, not saying a thing.  They had known all 

along.

            The generals were aghast.  In trying to gain all seven nijizuishou, they had 

inadvertently discovered the Ginzuishou and awakened the Moon Princess.  Queen Beryl 

would surely kill them for this.  Unless . . .  The thought occurred to them simultaneously.  

If they could kill the Princess now, and grab the Ginzuishou, that would eliminate the 

greatest threat to the Dark Kingdom.  They nodded to each other and advanced to attack.

            "We'll take that, Princess," Kunzite said menacingly.

            Before the Senshi could make a move, Serenity and Endymion turned as one and 

pointed the Moon Stick at the suddenly wary generals.  What with their memories but 

newly restored, there was so much to take in, almost too much.  The generals' roles in 

their previous lives were almost overlooked.  But a tug in Endymion's heart reminded him 

of his former friends and guardians, and the yearning to free them from Beryl and 

Metallia's control transferred itself to Serenity's heart.  She took action to fulfill her 

love's wish and free their souls.

            "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!!!!"

            The Ginzuishou activated, and the last two Dark Kingdom generals were caught 

in the wash of light that sprang from it.  As the others watched, spellbound, a blackness 

deeper than a void full of midnight seeped from the generals' bodies, curling above their 

heads.  These two clouds of nothingness combined to try to push their way through the 

light and back into their hosts' bodies, but Serenity would not allow it.  The crystal's 

light increased, and the nameless empty thing uttered a shriek that none could ever 

consider human.  Slowly, the black thing began to vanish, growing paler as the light 

consumed the dark, until finally it was gone.

            Now without that which had sustained them for so long, the generals' bodies, too, 

started to degrade.  But their souls were free from Beryl and Metallia, and they could 

safely travel to their eternal rest, with no fear of being intercepted and forced back into 

unwilling servitude.  As the last traces of the generals faded from view, all present could 

faintly hear "Arigato," whispered through the night.

            "It is done."

            The Senshi started and turned to stare at the sound of her voice.  The Princess 

they had been searching for since each had discovered they were Sailor Senshi looked as 

calm and collected as if she were only out for an evening stroll with friends.  She gave no 

outward sign that the fate of the entire world rested on the events taking place at this 

very moment.  The Princess began to walk towards her friends, appearing graceful as a 

swan, light as a feather – then her long skirt caught her up and she tripped.

            Emitting a very un-Princess-like yelp, she attempted to regain her balance by 

windmilling her arms wildly, but only succeeded in making herself tip the other way.  

Luckily, Endymion had better reflexes, and he caught her before she hit the ground.

            "Um, oops?"  Serenity, nestled securely in Endymion's arms, giggled nervously.

            "Princess or not, you're still my Usako," he laughed merrily (AN: Kinda a scary 

thought, ne?), faint dimples appearing in his cheeks.

            Setting her back on her feet, he took her arm and escorted her to where the others 

were standing without further mishap.  The Senshi, in turn, were still so astounded that 

they could do little more than gape.  All, that is, except for Venus.  She strode forward 

and faced her Princess expressionlessly, then surprised everyone by dropping to one knee 

and bowing her head.  When she glanced up, tears of joy were running unashamedly 

down her cheeks.

            "It is so good to have you back, Princess Serenity," she said formally.  Then she 

broke into a wide smile and leapt up to embrace her Princess.

            "And you as well, Prince Endymion," she added as she stepped back and wiped 

away her tears.

            "Venus, what – ?  You knew?" Serenity asked.

            "Of course," she confirmed.  "I couldn't have done my job as decoy properly 

unless I knew *who* I was supposed to protect."

            "Why didn't you tell us?"  Mercury was the first to recover her wits and break the 

Senshi's stupefied silence.

            "*Telling* wouldn't have helped you.  You had to regain your memories on your 

own.  Are you all beginning to remember now?" Venus asked.

            Mercury raised a hand to touch her head.  The others were quiet for a few 

moments, sorting through their previously dormant memories, which were just now 

starting to awaken.

            "I was Princess of Jupiter," that Senshi said wonderingly.

            "We were all Princesses of our own planets," Venus informed them.  "We were 

also the Moon Princess' court and personal guard."

            "How do you know all this?" Mars demanded a little angrily.  "And I don't 

understand *why* you couldn't tell us the truth, even if we wouldn't have remembered."

            "I told you.  Nothing I said would have awakened your memories any sooner than 

it was time, and that time wasn't until the Princess was revealed," Venus explained.  "And 

would you have believed me if I *had* told you?  I mean, past lives, a long dead 

kingdom, a princess in disguise?  It's a little hard to believe without proof.  As to the 

other – Artemis and I have always known."  She looked to her feline companion.

            He took up the narrative.  "I was awakened before Luna from the cold sleep we 

were both put into when Silver Millennium was destroyed.  You all remember the deaths 

of our previous incarnations?" he asked.  They all nodded, grim-faced as the memories of 

those last moments surfaced.  Serenity clung to Endymion as she recalled their own end, 

and he in turn held her no less tightly.

            Artemis continued, "With the last of her power, Queen Serenity used the 

Ginzuishou and the Moon Stick to send us all to the future in the hope that we would be 

able to have peaceful, happy lives.  Unfortunately, the Dark Kingdom was sent with us, 

and when they began to stir in this time, Queen Serenity's spirit awakened me with my 

memories intact and joined me with the present day Venus, who also had her memories 

restored, and instructed us to hold back the enemy until the rest of you could find each 

other and awaken to your past.  The Queen's spirit was not strong enough to awaken us 

all, so when Luna awoke, most of her memories were vague and misted.  She had only 

a general sense of her mission.  She was sent to find and guide the rest of you, while 

Venus and I instructed her through the computer at the arcade.  That is, until we met up 

with you all face to face," he finished.

            "Then it was Queen Serenity who made sure there would be someone to protect 

our peace," Jupiter said.

            "Mother," Serenity whispered, feeling the grief for her late family come surging 

up.  She started to cry, not her usual wailing, but softly, with her face buried in her 

hands.  Endymion tried to comfort her by holding her closely.

            "Maybe we should talk about this later," Luna interrupted, glancing at Serenity 

sympathetically.

            "Yes," Mercury agreed.  "The top of Tokyo Tower isn't very conducive to this sort 

of discussion."

            The others nodded, and Mars suggested, "Meet at the temple tomorrow?"  

            "Good idea," said Venus.  "But we should all be extra careful.  The Dark 

Kingdom knows who we are, and now they also know that Usagi is the Moon Princess 

*and* that she has the Ginzuishou.  I think one of us should be with her at all times."

            "I'll take her home," Endymion quickly volunteered.

            "We'll *all* take you *both* home," Venus corrected.  "You're just as important 

as the Princess, my Prince."  The other Senshi nodded, expressions determined.  They 

wouldn't be balked in this.

            Endymion sighed.  He had been hoping for a little alone time with his Princess, 

but it seemed that wasn't to be.  At least not for the moment.  He acquiesced and, the 

matter settled, led a still very upset Serenity down and out of Tokyo Tower, the Senshi 

taking up defensive positions around them, as they all headed for home.

            *  *  *  *  *

            Ikuko kept Usagi home from school again the next day, though the Ginzuishou 

had healed her hurts the night before, so the girls left Luna to guard her, while Artemis 

kept an eye on Mamoru.  Afterwards, they all met at Rei's temple, Usagi having to slip 

out her window to get past her mother.  What she didn't know was that she had been 

followed.  Shingo had seen his sister creep out the window, and he decided to hobble 

along after her and see what she was up to.

            At the temple, as the five girls, two cats (Shingo was shocked to discover that his 

sister's cat could actually *talk*), and Mamoru sat discussing the events of the last forty-

eight hours, their previous lives, and plans for future attack, a stunned Shingo listened 

to them all from the other side of the screen.  More and more, he began to understand just 

how important what his sister and her friends were doing, and how much he still did not 

know about his own sister.  A reincarnated princess from a long dead kingdom on the 

Moon!  And Mamoru-san was Tuxedo Kamen *and* the reincarnated Prince of Earth!  

To think that there had once been people living on all the planets in the Solar System.  It 

was amazing!  Then he sobered at the thought of what had happened to all those people 

when the Dark Kingdom had taken over.  At the realization that the Senshi were fighting 

to prevent what had happened to the Moon people from happening to Earth, Shingo was 

awed and scared to death.  The whole fate of the world rested on his onee-chan's 

shoulders.  He felt faint.

            "And that's why we should attack them first!"  Rei's voice yelled from the other 

side of the screen.  Shingo was jolted out of his reverie, and, putting his eye to a slit in 

the screen, he peered into the room.  "If we wait for them to come after us, we'll be sitting 

ducks!" Rei continued to argue.  "They know everything about us by now, and the longer 

we wait, the more danger we'll be putting our friends and families in."

            "She has a valid point," Ami agreed.  "The longer we delay in taking any action, 

the more time the enemy has to strike first."

            "Yeah, and anyway, we have our Princess back now, and more importantly, she 

has the Ginzuishou," Makoto said.  "We know how badly Beryl wants to get her claws on 

that, so why don't we do her a favor and bring it to her?"  Mako flashed her teeth in a 

deadly smile.

            "But can we beat her?"

            Usagi's subdued voice broke through the girls' heated discussion, and all their 

heads turned to her, eyes full of worry at the tone of her voice.  She had been so quiet, 

hardly speaking at all since the meeting had started, and now she sounded so lost, as if 

Beryl had already defeated her.  Shingo had never heard his sister sound like that.  It was 

total anathema to the Usagi he knew.

            "Queen Serenity – Mother – couldn't destroy Beryl and Metallia.  That's why we're 

here today," she whispered, staring down at her hands.  It wasn't clear if she meant *here* 

in the temple, getting ready for the final battle, or *here* in this time, leading the lives 

that they had been reborn into, or both.  She looked up, facing them all with tears in her 

eyes as she shouted, "What makes you think I can succeed where she failed?!  Why do 

you think I can do what my mother couldn't?!  Why me?!  Why do I have to be the one?  

I can't do it on my own," she whispered brokenly.  She sobbed into her hands, shoulders 

shaking with the force of her wrenching sobs.

            Mamoru gathered her into his arms.  She resisted at first, then collapsed against 

his chest, her overwhelming grief and fear pouring out as violent tremors wracked her 

small frame.  Mamoru held her, whispering comforting nonsense into her ear.  When she 

had spent herself, Usagi pressed her face tightly against his shirt, swallowing great gulps 

of air.  Breathing returning to normal except for the odd hiccup, she allowed Mamoru to 

place a finger under her chin and raise her head to meet his eyes.  He kissed her, slowly, 

deliberately, and she was reminded of a time during their previous lives when he had kissed 

her just that way once before.  Drawing back slightly, he rested his forehead against hers, 

so that when she dared open her eyes even the tiniest bit, his face filled her vision.  He 

was all she saw, her whole world right there in front of her.  Their breath mingled and 

became one, so that each was the other's source of life.  There was no one else, not a single 

soul on the entire planet other than the person in front of them at that very moment.  Usagi 

gazed at him, feeling herself captured by his eyes, calm now that her moment of weakness 

had passed and feeling a little ashamed for her behaviour.  But he just kept looking at her, 

that same quiet, intense gaze that drew her in and made her feel as if nothing could ever 

harm her again.

            So when he spoke, she was not surprised to hear him say, "You are not alone, 

Usako."  She could already feel that before he put it into words.  Her friends around her, 

her love before her – even should the world end in flames tomorrow, she knew that they 

would be with her always.

            "Usagi-chan, you won't have to fight by yourself."  Minako touched her shoulder, 

and Usagi managed a tremulous smile as she turned back to her friends.  "We'll all be 

there with you.  That's probably one reason Queen Serenity couldn't defeat Beryl the first 

time.  She was fighting alone, but with us to back you up, there's no way we can lose!" 

she exclaimed. 

            "Together forever.  Isn't that how it goes?" Makoto said.

            "Yes," Ami told her.  "I like to think that even if we hadn't been drawn together as 

Sailor Senshi, we would have found one another and become friends again, just as we 

were in our past lives."

            "Right, Ami-chan.  That's the way to think."  Rei applauded her.  "You know I 

could never pass up my chance to annoy Odango Atama in this life.  Not even the grave 

can keep me from you," Rei said in a scary voice, making a face at Usagi to match.

            Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei.  "That's not very Princess-like, Usagi-chan," 

Luna reprimanded.  Usagi stuck her tongue out at her, too.  Then she smiled.

            "Arigato, minna," she said softly.  Her voice strengthened as she added, "Now 

let's go kick Beryl's butt!"

            "HAI!!" everyone chorused.

            Shingo was *very* proud of his onee-chan.

            *  *  *  *  *

            Later at home, when everyone was eating dinner (Minako had come back with 

Usagi), Shingo kept sneaking glances at his sister, trying to visualize her as the Princess 

he knew she was.  Trouble was, she acted like the same old Usagi, except for an 

occasional lapse into brooding silence, which Minako quickly chivvied her out of.  He 

didn't think she'd noticed his covert looks in her direction, but when Usagi snapped 

irritably, "Quit staring at me!" Shingo figured she was more worried than she let on.

            After dinner, when Usagi was saying goodbye to Minako in the hall, Shingo 

hobbled past them and upstairs, intending to corner Luna in Usagi's room and make her 

tell him everything he didn't already know, which he figured might be quite a lot.  He 

froze at the top of the stairs as he heard Minako's voice drift up from the doorway.  

Instantly fearing what her words must mean, he ran as best he could down the hall to his 

sister's room, barging clumsily through the door and startling Luna from her catnap.  

Before she could react, Shingo locked the door and all the windows, barring any escape 

she might try.  He advanced on the bed, where Luna crouched warily, watching his 

every movement.

            "Now," he stated, "you are going to tell me just *what* you're planning to do."

            Luna only looked at him questioningly.  She tried a plaintive sounding "Meow."

            Shingo shook his head, never taking his eyes off her.  "I don't think so," he told 

her.  "I want to know what Minako meant and you're going to tell me."  Suddenly he 

abandoned his crutches and jumped at the bed, arms outstretched.  Luna yowled, and 

leapt nimbly over Shingo, landing behind him amid the clutter on the floor.  On the bed, 

an empty-handed Shingo cursed, using words a ten-year-old shouldn't know (AN: But 

most do, anyway), then tried for Luna again, using his good foot and the bed for a 

springboard.  He pushed off in Luna's direction, but she dodged again, and Shingo ended 

up facedown in a pile of dirty clothes.  He growled, tempted to just strangle Luna when 

he caught her instead of trying to get information from her.

            "Look," when force fails, attempt persuasion, "I know you can talk.  I heard you 

and Minako's cat, Artemis, yesterday at the temple.  So it's useless to pretend you can't."  

All the time, Shingo was crawling ever closer to Luna, very slowly so as not to scare her 

away again.  "And I know that Usagi's the Princess you were all searching for."  Luna 

gave a visible start at that.  "So it's not like you're giving away national secrets.  You're 

planning something.  I want to know what."  Luna showed no sign of agreeing with his 

carefully-thought-out reasoning.  Shingo lunged at her again, and again she danced out of 

his reach.  He banged his fists on the floor in frustration, then rolled onto his back and 

stared at the ceiling.

            "She's my sister, dammit!" he yelled.  "I deserve to know!"  He sat up and looked 

beseechingly at Luna, who was now back on the bed and looking down at him.  "I heard 

Minako.  I heard what she said to Usagi.  'One way or another, Usagi, after tomorrow, 

things will be settled forever.'  That's what she said.  What did she mean?" he pleaded.  

Luna gave no reply, only stared at him with eyes full of sympathy and a curious sadness.  

"What did she mean?!"  He yelled it this time.  He was scared he already knew what 

Minako had meant, and Luna's continuing silence did nothing to allay that fear.  "She's my 

sister," he whispered, bowing his head.  A tear slipped down his cheek, and he had to bite 

his lip to hold back the others that wanted to follow it.  "I want to help."

            "You can't."

            Shingo glanced up, wiping the tear away with the back of his hand.  Luna stood 

before him, seeming to measure him with her eyes.  Whatever she saw, it was enough, for 

she said, "It's up to the Senshi now.  Not even Artemis and I can help.  It is your sister's 

fight."

            "Isn't there *anything* I can do?" Shingo asked plaintively.

            "You can pray.  That's all any of us can do now."

            *  *  *  *  *

            They had decided that the offensive would begin early the next day, Luna had told 

Shingo.  So he set his alarm, and when, in the darkness before first light, Usagi crept past 

his room and down the stairs, Shingo was already dressed and waiting.  He followed her 

and Luna at a discreet distance, not wanting to be caught and sent home.  What he had to 

say was too important.

            As they came to the temple steps, Shingo shivered in the thin morning air.  He 

waited until Usagi had reached the top and disappeared from view, then started up 

himself.  When he had finally negotiated all those steps on his crutches (AN: You HAVE 

to feel sorry for him), Shingo hid behind one of the columns of the Shinto arch and 

watched the group gathered before the buildings.  Only Usagi, Luna, Mamoru, Rei, Ami, 

and Makoto were there.  Minako and Artemis were missing.

            None of them talked much as they waited for the tardy pair.  They sat on or stood 

around the temple steps, singly or in pairs.  Rei was dressed in her priestess garb and held 

a broom loosely in her hands.  It gave the impression she was working, but she didn't use 

it, being too preoccupied with her thoughts as she gazed out at the trees surrounding the 

temple.  Makoto was almost the same – quiet, abstracted, staring at the ground as if all 

the mysteries of the universe were contained within the speck of dust she was apparently 

studying intently.  But all present knew she wasn't seeing what was before her, or thinking 

of anything but what this day would soon bring.  Ami and Luna were discussing last minute 

plans in soft voices and fine-tuning details on pre-established ones.  Usagi and Mamoru 

just sat together on the steps, Usagi leaning against him, Mamoru with his arms around her.  

They seemed to inhabit their own world, not caring, for the time being, to come back to 

the one that depended on them.  For one moment, that moment only, they could be with 

each other and pretend that they were only another ordinary couple up early to watch a 

sunrise.  Since there was no time for regrets – the could have's, should have's, and why 

didn't I's? – they didn't speak of them.  They chose instead to make the most of the time 

they *did* have, and talked of all they could think of, from the first time they had met in 

this life to their first meeting in their previous lives.  Shingo wasn't close enough to hear 

what they said, but it was glaringly obvious that they were very much in love.

            "It doesn't seem right, does it?"

            Shingo whirled, startled, to find Minako standing behind him, Artemis draped 

over her shoulder.  She stood at the top of the stairs, and Shingo wondered how long 

she'd been there, watching him.

            "What do you mean?" he asked politely, not understanding her earlier question.

            She nodded in Usagi's direction.  "The Princess and her Prince.  It's not fair that 

they should find each other and risk losing everything all over again.  You're wondering 

why they're doing this, why we're all doing this."  It was a statement this time, not a 

question.

            Shingo considered very carefully what he wanted to say.  Minako wasn't quite 

correct.  In a way, he already understood the Senshi's decision.  And he understood his 

sister's reasons best of all.

            "Usagi . . . " he started.  "Well, she cares.  About everything.  Not just about you 

and me and our families and friends.  Or this city and its people.  She loves everything on 

this planet.  She loves the world itself."  He smiled a little sheepishly.  "I know that 

sounds extreme but . . . it's true.  And she knows she's the only one who can protect us."  

Shingo looked at Usagi sadly.  "See, I *do* know why you're all doing this.  You're just 

like Usagi.  You care, and you know you're the only ones who can do it."

            Minako stared at him, showing her surprise that he did understand after all.  She 

looked at Artemis.

            "If you understand, then why are you here?" he asked.

            Shingo shrugged.  "I have to tell Usagi something," he said, being deliberately 

vague.  Minako and Artemis waited, but when he refused to elaborate, Minako spoke.

            "Then I guess we should go.  They're waiting for us."

            *  *  *  *  *

            Shall I stop here?  I could, ya know.  I'm considering it.  It's a good place to stop, 

ne?  Ah, but I haven't written everything that I wanted to fit into this part.  But it's 

already so long, much longer than I thought it would be.  And yet, I never have set a length 

limit for chapters, have I?  OK, I'll shut up now and get on with the story.  Just had to get 

that out of my system.

            *  *  *  *  *

            When Ami and Luna abruptly cut their conversation short, Rei and Makoto were 

roused from their introspection by the sudden silence, and looked to see what had 

interrupted their thoughts.  What they saw was Minako and Artemis striding towards 

them, and limping along behind was – Shingo?

            They stopped in front of the steps, and Artemis said, "I see everyone is here."

            Luna sniffed indignantly.  "You're late," she said haughtily.

            "We had something to take care of."  Minako glanced at Shingo.

            "Onee-chan," Shingo called softly, when Usagi didn't appear to notice him right 

away.  Mamoru gave him a tiny smile and a slight nod of acknowledgment, then got 

Usagi's attention for him.

            "Shingo?  What are you doing here?"  She got up and went to him, hands on hips 

as she attempted a righteous, older sister tone of voice.  "You should be at home.  Mom'll 

freak when she finds you're not there."

            "And you?" he tossed back.  "Mom will be just as worried about you.  She'd be 

scared to death for you if she knew what I know," Shingo whispered.

            Usagi hung her head, clenching her hands.  "I know," she whispered back.  "But I 

have to go.  And you can't tell her."

            "Hai, demo – I needed to tell you something," he said.

            "Nani?"

            "Shinjiru . . .  Sailor Moon wa shinjikomu!"  He beamed.

            Usagi looked up, at first surprised by Shingo's declaration of faith, then smiling as 

brilliantly as he.  She covered the few steps between them in a single bound (AN: another 

corny bit I couldn't resist) and scooped him up in her arms.

            "Arigato, Shingo-chan," she whispered, hugging him tight.

            "Usako."  Mamoru came up to them and touched her arm.  "It's time."

            "Hai."  She let go of Shingo and led him to where Luna and Artemis were sitting 

on the steps.  The other girls crowded around as the cats cautioned them all to be careful 

and to come back safe.  They nodded, said all the brave things that people say just before 

a battle to build up their courage, and moved away from each other.

            "Minna!" Luna called.  "Henshin yo!"  The girls took out their transformation 

pens and held them high.

            "MERCURY POWER!  MAKE UP!"

            "MARS POWER!  MAKE UP!"

            "JUPITER POWER!  MAKE UP!"

            "VENUS POWER!  MAKE UP!"

            Usagi thrust her hand at the sky and Mamoru raised a red rose he had pulled from his 

jacket to the heavens.

            "MOON PRISM POWER!  MAKE UP!"

            Seconds later, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Usagi, and Mamoru were gone, and in 

their places stood the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.  The Senshi joined hands in a 

circle, Tuxedo Kamen in the middle.  The Senshi repeated their transformation phrases, 

this time not saying the release words, just holding the power as it built up inside them.

            Then they yelled together:

            "SAILOR TELEPORT!"

            The ground cracked with the force of the energy's release, and the Senshi and 

Tuxedo Kamen disappeared in a swirl of color and a flash of light.  The two cats and 

Shingo were alone.

            "Gambatte ne, minna-chan," Luna said.  The three stared at the sky as the sun 

peeked over the edge of the world, and dawn's first light illuminated the first day of the 

beginning of the end.

            *  *  *  *  *

End chapter 7

BIG sigh  DOOONNNEE!!!!!!  Longest chapter to date.  Short stories don't count. 

Time for DA DUM DE DUM Interesting Trivia!  I know you all just can't *wait*!

Guess where I got the title from.  Aww, c'mon!  Guess!   . . . that's a really lousy guess.  

Don't ever guess when I tell you to.  Hmm, it seems you won't get it if I don't tell you.  

This title came from an episode of 'Magnum, P.I.'  I know you've all heard of it.  Tom 

Selleck starred in this '80's series.  I LUV IT!!!  No disses, no flames.  If you've ever 

seen this episode and the others related to it, you'd understand.  If not . . . I pity you.  

But it fits.

The generals had to go.  I considered just healing them, have them join the Senshi, then 

kill them off later, but it was too much trouble for a story with only ten chapters.

Like how Minako and Artemis 'splained everything?  No?  Tough.  It's manga-ish.  They 

knew who the princess was, but Venus passed herself off as the princess to protect Usagi.  

Didn't I already say all this?

About everyone's attitudes – Shingo, Usagi, Luna, etc. – hope ya liked them.  They seem 

realistic to me, but I'm probably biased.  Oh, and I think Shingo knows his sister well 

enough to know what he's talking about when Minako and Artemis confront him.

That little bit after their talk?  I went a little crazy.  I'm sorry, and it will probably 

happen again.  I have serious problems. insert sunny smile here

They left like they left in ep. 45, only with the addition of Tuxedo Kamen and Shingo.

Let me apologize for last chapter's notes.  Saturnus can be a little . . . well, *you* know.  

Especially when she hasn't been out in so long.  I had a hard time stuffing her back in the 

trunk I usually keep her locked up in.  She seems to like my new hobby.  But her 

problems are not mine.  I'm just self-destructive.  She'd like to take the whole world with 

her when she goes. ^_^

Send all questions, comments, nuclear weapons – NO, Saturnus (ignore her) – and no 

flames, please, to: maiyav@yahoo.com

'Don't worry about people stealing an idea.  If it's original, 

you will have to ram it down their throats.'

            ~Howard Aiken

Luv, Peace, and Pocky (yum!)

MaiyaV ^_~

Japanese Word Key:

Shinjiru . . . - 'I believe . . .'

Sailor Moon wa shinjikomu - 'I believe completely in Sailor Moon'

But don't quote me.  I'm not sure of the grammar.

*******************************************************************

I AM NOW!  Thank you, Serenity Raye, for your corrections & suggestions.  I like this

LOTS better!  ^_^


	8. Memories Are Forever, Part II

The Spawn of Satan or Thank God for Little Brothers 

Chapter 8: Memories Are Forever, Part II

*  * are for emphasis

Thoughts are in these thingies ~   ~

AN is Author's Notes

Standard Disclaimers Apply (I'm so SICK of saying that!  Everyone knows I make no 

claim to owning anything having to do with Sailor Moon besides the idea for this fanfic. 

Sigh I am so put upon -_-)

Notes at bottom (Where else?)

Tanoshimu!

            *  *  *  *  *

            "Oi.  Come on, now.  Wake up."

            Usagi felt the hand on her shoulder, shaking, shaking, shaking, as the voice 

murmured on insistently, but dimly, as if both the hand and the voice were coming from 

very far away.  She frowned groggily, trying to move away from the annoying hand while 

tuning out the voice.  She was very good at tuning out.  But just then – 

            "Usako.  You have to wake up."

            Her eyes snapped open.  Mamoru's face was before her, a tenseness in his jaw and 

a V creasing his forehead, telling her he was deeply worried about something.

            ~Wait a minute~

            ~Mamoru . . .?~

            "Mamo-chan!"  She quickly shot upright, unease coloring her face and tone.  

"What happened to your transformation?"  
            He shook his head.  "I don't know, Usako, but it's happened to all of us."

            She looked around, *seeing*, for the first time, that they were not at their intended 

destination.  She only noticed as an afterthought that she and the other Senshi were in 

their normal street clothes.  The surroundings demanded too much of her attention to 

leave room for such a mundane concern as missing transformations to detract from it.  

She only took a second to feel for her brooch and, finding it still on her chest bow, gave 

in to mixed feelings of puzzlement, astonishment, and awe.

            It was all around grey, rocky, and *empty*.  It was the emptiness that was most 

oppressive.  Usagi *knew*, with a certainty reserved only for absolutes, that they six were 

the only ones in the entire . . . wherever this was.  The silence was the silence of complete 

and utter nothingness, and that might have been enough to throw her into a hysterical fit 

of fright if not for the accompanying feel that the emptiness was . . . waiting.  A soft, 

subtle sort of waiting, a feeling that underscored the grey and the rocks and the ruins 

wherever one looked.

            ~What the – ?  Ruins?~

            She focused on what she had thought had been a pile of jumbled rocks at first.  

The jumble resolved itself into broken columns, battered staircases, wrecked buildings, 

shattered walkways, and just a general mélange of destruction.  And it was all grey.  It 

was as if the environs had leeched the remains of whatever color, whatever *life*, they 

might once have held.

            "Everything's . . . dead."  She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself to shut 

out the overwhelming bleakness.  What made it worse was that everything wasn't *just* 

dead.  It had been murdered.  The marks of violent death were everywhere.  But old, very 

old.  The pain of all that had been lost resonated sharply with something deep within her.  

Usagi shuddered as the centuries-old echo of that pain rolled through her.

            "Usako."  Mamoru held her by the shoulders.  She blinked and focused on his 

concerned features, grateful that he had interposed his body between her and the ruins.  

His voice and manner were very tender, very careful.  He helped her to her feet and asked 

gently, "Do you realize where we are?"  
            She looked at him, mystified.  She knew where they *weren't*, but why was he 

asking that question, in that tone, as if he expected *her* to know?

            No, not *know*.  Realize.  Understanding dawned and slowly, oh so very slowly, 

she raised her head to gaze at the night sky.  For night it was, the stars flashing brightly 

with a light that could never be seen from Earth's surface.  It had been daybreak when 

they'd left.  Trembling more than a little, she turned her head.

            Earth stood out against the silver-black backdrop (AN: That's one hell of a tongue 

twister ^_~) like a blue-white jewel, glowing brilliantly with a glory all its own.  Usagi 

stared, bedazzled and more than a little in shock, until Rei's voice broke the awed hush.

            "We – are on – the Moon.  WE – ARE – ON – THE – MOON!"  Her tone was 

shaky and more than a bit wild, as if she didn't, couldn't, quite believe what she was saying.  

The rest of the girls were in a similar state, unable to believe what was right in front of 

their eyes.  They started babbling at one another like the frightened teenagers they were 

instead of the reincarnated saviors of the world they were supposed to be.  Finally, one 

rational voice cut through the furor.

            "We are on the Moon."  Spoken that way, entirely calm, wholly sure, fully in 

control, Mamoru sounded like he might have been commenting that they were just out for 

a walk in the park, or a stroll to the arcade.  He made it sound *real*.  He looked each girl 

in the eye until he was satisfied they had come to their senses, then said, "Perhaps 

someone might figure out what we are doing here at all, for I seem to recall that we were 

aiming for D-Point in the North Pole.  Right?"  He raised an eyebrow at Ami, who started 

and blushed, then pulled out her computer and began typing furiously.  Mamoru surveyed 

the others while they waited, Usagi's hand gripped deathly tight in his the only sign that 

he was just as uneasy as the girls.  She surely noticed, but said nothing, only gripped back 

just as tightly, matching pressure for pressure.  For that, the hold and the silence both, he 

was grateful.  Grateful and proud.  His Usako was so strong when it was needed, he 

would've felt ashamed by his fear if he hadn't known she was just as scared, more-so 

probably, than he was.  But he was proud she was controlling it so well.

            So were the Senshi, for that matter.  Once a lucid, familiar voice had spoken up 

and confirmed reality, the girls seemed to be handling it well.  Rei was kneeling, doing a 

little prayer thingie to measure the vibes of the place they'd landed in, Ami was still 

typing, Makoto was poking around the ruins, careful not to touch anything, and Minako 

was trying to henshin, unsuccessfully, with her pen.

            Usagi shifted at his side, whispering, "How do you think we got here?"

            Mamoru shrugged.  "I don't know, Usako.  Ami might be able to tell us."

            She moistened dry lips, speaking hesitantly.  "*Why* do you think we're here?"

            "I don't know that either," his tone turned grim, "but I'm sure we'll find out."

            She looked at him quietly for a few moments, then nodded.  Her other hand joined 

the one already holding his, and she clung as if her life depended on that unbreakable 

grasp.

            "Minna."  Ami's soft voice drew them all to her as she continued.  "I don't know 

who, and I'm not sure how exactly, but someone or something – *grabbed* us, is the 

closest I can come – in mid-teleport and pulled us here.  And that same power is blocking 

us from transforming."

            "Probably one of Beryl's traps to keep us out of the way while she takes over 

Earth," Mako growled, cracking her knuckles angrily, helplessly.

            Rei shook her head, a strange look on her face.  "No.  No, I don't think it's Beryl.  

There isn't any hint of the Dark Kingdom here.  None at all.  Not even old traces from – " 

she hesitated.

            "From when they invaded the Moon centuries ago," Minako finished flatly.

            Rei nodded reluctantly and said, "There should be.  There are other traces, many 

others, and the ruins show obvious signs of battle, not just the falling down type of 

disrepair you'd see if it had been abandoned."  She waved a hand behind her, the gesture 

teeming with repressed frustration and nervousness.

            "Yes."  Usagi sounded so odd, so distant, that the others glanced at her in concern.  

Her eyes were glazed, unseeing, or perhaps seeing something more, something beyond 

ordinary sight.

            Mamoru slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders, suggesting, "Maybe we 

should find this mysterious power and see what it wants from us."

            The girls agreed, and Ami tapped a few keys, then pointed to the ruins.  "There's 

an energy signature over that way."

            Mako grimaced.  "I was afraid you'd say that."  Then she shrugged 

philosophically and took point.  Ami followed, still typing away, while Rei, walking next 

to her, concentrated on separating the myriad feelings she was picking up on.  Mamoru 

and Minako brought up the rear with a very distracted Usagi sheltered between them.

            The unreserved desolation of the place discouraged any inclination for talk.  Even 

if mundane chatter might have been comforting, there was a-a *feel* to the air that 

prevented it.  No one wanted to breach the silence that had permeated the ruins for 

centuries any more than absolutely necessary.  It seemed disrespectful, somehow.  As if to 

disturb whatever presence that slept here, waiting, would be to awaken a leviathan too 

awesome to contemplate, too transcendent to comprehend by those less than it.

            The shattered ruins were scrupulously avoided, but even so, when they passed 

through a narrow area, Minako brushed against a wall portion that was still standing.  She 

jumped back almost immediately, gasping in surprise as the seemingly solid rock 

crumbled to powdery dust without a sound.  The others turned to stare, then looked at one 

another, wide-eyed with superstitious fear.  All except Usagi, that is, who didn't seem to 

notice anything was amiss.  Finally, Mako gulped audibly and whispered, "Come on."  

She started out again, beckoning for the rest of them to follow.

            As they were walking, Ami quietly issued directions every so often.  It soon 

became clear that they were headed to the center of the ruined city.  For city it had been.  

If the ruins were any indication, it had been a glorious city indeed.  Memories were 

sparked and happy times recalled as a familiar sight was recognized under the damask of 

destruction and bleak greyness.  These memories were incomplete at best, the overall 

picture remembered better than specific details.  But the memories were there, and Usagi 

was the one who felt them most strongly.  If she wasn't blank and unresponsive, she was 

flinching and whimpering in pain.  When it was apparent she could go no further on her 

own, Mamoru scooped her up in his arms and she buried her face in his shirt, trembling 

uncontrollably.

            The girls stopped and gathered around their friend worriedly.  "Should we stop?" 

Ami asked.  "Go on and leave you two here, maybe?"

            "No," Mamoru said softly.  "No, she'll be all right.  It's just a bit much for her.  And 

I think," an unreadable expression flickered across his features, "I think she's being 

affected by this presence we all feel.  She may be what it's been waiting for."

            The girls looked wary and uncertain.  They obviously hadn't thought of that.  

Mako ventured, "Is that a good thing?  If this presence is what's keeping us from 

transforming . . ."

            "I don't think we're in danger.  At least," he amended, "not from anything here."

            "How do you know that?" Minako challenged.

            "A feeling.  I can't explain more clearly than that.  Don't you feel it?"

            Rei nodded vigorously.  "Yes!  It's there, all around us.  It's almost like – "

            "Almost like coming home."

            Usagi's voice startled them, so unexpected was it.  Her head was up, her eyes 

clear and focused on her friends.  In a strong voice she said, "Put me down.  I'm okay 

now."  When Mamoru hesitated, she smiled gently and reassured them, "Honto, minna.  

Daijoubu."

            Once on her feet, Usagi immediately started off.  Her friends had to rush to keep 

up with her, and nothing they called out slowed her in the least.  She obviously knew 

where she was going, and the determination in her stride spoke louder than any shout that 

she wasn't going to let anything get in her way.

            She stopped abruptly at the top of a rise in the land, staring intently at something 

hidden from the others' view by the hilltop.  When they reached her, they saw what had 

made her halt so suddenly.

            "This is it," Ami breathed, clutching her computer spasmodically. 

            "How did she know?" Minako asked rhetorically.

            Usagi shook her head.  "It just . . . felt *right*, if that makes any sense."

            "I think we all understand."  Mamoru threaded his fingers through hers and the six 

stood motionless, studying their destination.

            A single, intact pillar stood upright about thirty paces in front of them, apparently 

made of crystal, or a substance very much like.  It was undamaged, and as they drew 

nearer, they saw that, unlike the adjacent landscape, this spire had retained its color.  The 

blue-white of centuries old ice, it flickered and gleamed with a weird inner light.

            "This is it?" Rei wondered softly.

            "Ami-chan?" Mako said.

            "This is definitely what my computer's scanners were picking up.  There is a 

power contained within this spire," Ami confirmed.

            "What now?" Mako demanded.

            "Why don't we – " Mamoru began, then broke off as Usagi's hand slipped from his 

and she moved to within touching distance of the spire.

            "Usako?"

            She half-turned, murmuring, "It's all right.  Don't be afraid."  Her attention was 

wholly fixated on the spire.  She was so intent she didn't even feel it when Mamoru 

grabbed her hand.  She just stepped closer and raised her free hand, laying it flat against 

the smooth side of the spire.  The light inside flickered several more times, each flicker 

weaker than the one before, until it finally died out altogether.  The spire appeared as 

dead as the rest of the ruins.

            *  *  *  *  *

            Rei: Usagi-baka!  You've really done it now!

            Usagi: Nuh-uh!  Didn't do nuthin' but touch it!

            Rei: With you, that's all it takes!

            Usagi: Rei-chan's mean! sticks out tongue

            Rei: Yeah?  Well you're stupid! sticks out tongue

            Usagi: talks around tongue Bossy, loud-mouthed brat!

            Rei: talks around tongue Clumsy, whiny coward!

            Ami nervously breaks into the name-calling tongue war while Makoto, Minako, 

and Mamoru stand back and sigh.

            Ami: Um, guys?  I think we should get back to the story.  There are a lot of nice 

people waiting to see what happens.glances at the nice people, thoroughly embarrassed

            Usagi and Rei's mouths snap shut and their eyes grow *very* round as they slowly 

turn their heads to meet all the angry stares directed at them from the 'nice' people.  They 

gulp and grin sickly as their faces turn an identical shade of red.

            Minako: I think they get it.

            Mamoru: apologizes to all the nice people Sorry about that everyone.

            Mako: nods, satisfied, and grins evilly It won't happen again.

            MaiyaV: Maybe. insert sunny smile here Back to the show!

            *  *  *  *  *

            Slowly the light flashed back into being, growing brighter, stronger, until the 

whole column was aglow.  Faintly, an image could be seen forming in the center on the light.  

It grew and solidified until all present could make out the shape of a tiny woman, no more 

than knee high.  Usagi let her hand fall away and she stepped back.  The lady followed 

her movement, gliding out of the column 'til all that connected her to it was a thread of 

light.  She hovered chest height in the air, eyes closed, absolutely motionless.

            "She looks like Usagi," Mako breathed.

            She did indeed, but an older, more mature version, for all her size. Or, rather, lack 

of size.  The lady's facial structure was almost identical, and her hair was styled in 

odagoes.  The most telling similarity was the crescent moon mark on her forehead.  But 

this lady possessed such a regal bearing that nothing, not even her diminutive size, could 

detract from it.

            As if Mako's words had been some sort of signal, the lady's eyes opened and she 

faced the people around her, fixing her gaze, at last, on Usagi.

            "Greetings all."  Her voice matched her manner, dignified and proud.  "It has been 

a long time.  It is good to see you all again."  The sincerity in her tone made the words 

inadequate and clumsy.  "Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus."  She looked at each in turn as 

she named them.  "Endymion."  A pause.  "Serenity."  Here she smiled, and the warmth in 

it made the surroundings seem a little less desolate, a little more alive.  "I would be very 

surprised if any of you remember me.  I am – rather, I was – Queen Serenity."

            Startled gasps met this revelation as the lady continued.  "Actually, I am a 

projection of the Queen.  A small piece of her consciousness, stored in the Moon's 

computer system.  I had hoped never to be needed, but I realized I was to hope in vain.  

Therefore, I am here.  My kawaii Serenity," the Queen smiled again, "you have grown 

so."

            "Mother," Usagi choked out.

            "My purpose is to remind you all of what came before.  Since you are here, you 

must have recalled your past lives.  But not all your memories have awakened.  I am to 

help you remember everything."  With that, the spire's light swelled and enveloped them 

all in its mandorla.

            *  *  *  *  *

            ~The Silver Millennium was a time of peace for all the planets in the Solar 

System.  Relations were good with every government, and war was unheard of.  But one 

day, on Earth, there arose a faction discontent with the rule of the Moon.  These humans 

were jealous of the Moon people's power and immortality.  They wanted it for 

themselves, but if they couldn't have it, then no one could.

            ~The ruler of Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity, broke off relations with Earth 

when it became apparent further contact would do more harm than good.  None actually 

believed the humans would start anything serious, and it was reasoned that if the source 

of this faction's dissatisfaction were removed, they might calm down a bit.

            ~Now, the Queen had a daughter, the Princess Serenity, who had fallen in love 

with the Prince of Earth, Endymion, and he with her.  They continued to see one another 

secretly, and he confided in her his fears that nothing would stop his people from 

attacking.  Hatred and jealousy for the people of the Moon had swept the planet.

            ~The Prince pledged his love to the Princess, and his loyalty to the continuity of 

the Silver Millennium.  If there was to be war, he vowed, he would fight with the people 

of the Moon.

            ~The Princess was sorrowful that he had to make such a heartrending choice, but 

she felt her love for the Prince burn more brightly than ever.  When the humans finally 

attacked the Moon, there was no stopping them.  Then, it was learned, they were backed 

by a powerful evil.  The leader of the humans was one self-styled 'Queen' Beryl of the 

Dark Kingdom, who was the avatar of Queen Metallia.  They ripped through the Moon's 

forces as if they were no more than wet paper.  It soon became clear that none would walk 

away from this fight.

            ~Beryl desired the Earth Prince.  This desire, and the jealousy sparked when she 

discovered his love for another, were what allowed Metallia to gain control of Beryl as an 

avatar.  Metallia fed off the hate and rage she kindled in humanity's heart.

            ~When Beryl and Endymion faced each other at the last, he pled with her to cast 

Metallia aside, for if she had the will, Metallia could have no hold over her.  But Beryl 

was too lost in her hatred and her lust for power.  In her rage at not being able to win the 

Prince of Earth for herself, she struck him down in front of the Princess.

            ~Overcome with anguish, the Princess picked up her love's sword and turned it on 

herself.  She could not, would not, live without him.

            ~By this time, all was lost. The Prince and Princess were dead, as were the 

Princess's guardian Senshi, the foremost protectors of the Silver Millennium.  It appeared 

as if Beryl and Metallia had won.

            ~That was when Queen Serenity raised the Silver Crystal.  Maboroshi no 

Ginzuishou.  The single greatest power in the Solar System.  Perhaps the Universe.  

Utalizing the full power of the Silver Crystal costs the user her life.  If she wanted her 

daughter to live, Queen Serenity knew she had no other choice.  Silver Millennium was 

lost, but she could grant her people the chance for peaceful, happy lives.

            ~She used the Silver Crystal to send her people to the future, to be reborn with no 

memory of their previous lives, with the hope that her daughter would be happy.  The 

only drawback was that the Queen could not pick and choose who to send and who to 

leave.  Metallia had been weakened, but was by no means destroyed.  She and Beryl were 

sent as well, along with their Dark Kingdom forces, and Queen Serenity was wise enough 

to realize that they would try to subjugate the Earth of the future the way they had the 

Earth of Silver Millennium.  So provision was made for the Princess and her Senshi to be 

able to protect their new home.

            ~The time of the Silver Millennium ended, destroyed then forgotten in the distant 

recesses of time, and the Solar System had been set a new course to follow to its ultimate 

destiny.~

            *  *  *  *  *

            The vision of the past receded and normal sight returned.  Usagi found herself 

clasped against Mamoru's chest, tears leaking down both their faces.  The other girls were 

similarly mourning their lost past.  The vibrant glamour of the spire had dimmed to a 

muted glow, and Queen Serenity's image had turned wispy-looking and transparent.  She 

faded even more in the few moments they took to gather their collective wit.

            "Queen," Minako whispered, "nani – ?"

            "The past," she replied faintly.  "Full knowledge of your past is needed if you wish 

to preserve your future.  Now you have that knowledge, and my purpose is fulfilled."  

With a last, wistful smile, the last vestiges of Queen Serenity's spirit faded away.

            There were various cries of "Queen!" and "Matte!" and Usagi's anguished "Okaa-

sama!" but all that was left was a fleeting "Good luck," that dwindled away even as the 

Queen's projection had.

            The stillness was bittersweet, the fullness of completed memories warring with 

the knowledge that what was to come would be worse than what had come before if they 

didn't defeat the Dark Kingdom once and for all.  This time, should they fail, Earth would 

have no second chance.

            At length, Ami wiped her eyes and, checking her computer, said in a subdued 

voice, "We can henshin now."

            No one responded for a minute, then Mako shook herself.  "In that case, we 

should get going."

            "We don't have time to waste just standing around here," Rei agreed.

            "We're the Sailor Senshi."  Minako smiled.  "People are depending on us."

            Mamoru shot her a wry grin.  "We?" 

            The girls giggled, relieving the tension and sadness hanging in the air.  "Well," 

Minako corrected, "the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.  Ne, minna?"  They nodded, 

big grins on their faces, then everyone glanced at Usagi.

            She nodded, a slow smile blooming on her face.  "Hai," she said softly.  "We are, 

aren't we?  I guess we haven't much choice."  The words were harsh, but the tone was 

content, accepting, finally, of a fate that had been pushed onto all of them.  Usagi 

transformed, Mamoru and the girls following her lead.  Minutes later, the Moon was 

empty and desolate once again.

            *  *  *  *  *

End Chapter 8

OK, OK, OK!  I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for this chapter.  I have no excuse for 

not getting it out sooner from the time the seventh chapter was posted to about a month 

ago, except that I just wasn't interested in working on this chapter.  I'm almost done with 

this fic, and I have problems with endings.  I don't like them.  So yes, I am intentionally 

procrastinating, and I will, in all likelihood, continue to procrastinate.  YOU HAVE 

BEEN WARNED.  But, I did promise someone a month ago that this chapter would be 

out in ten days, and it would have been.  The thing is, I probably shouldn't have set such a 

definite time, because I think I jinxed myself.  I was typing this up, I was in the middle of 

the chapter, and the hard drive on my laptop burned out, it fried, the circuits exploded, 

complete and total meltdown.  I AM NOT KIDDING.  Just count yourselves lucky I write 

everything down AND save it on a disk, otherwise you wouldn't have a chapter 8 at all.

OK, apologies have been offered and, presumably, accepted.  On with the notes, of 

which there are, admittedly, few.

Blah blah, blah blah, blah blah.  Think manga and you'll have the concept for the whole 

chapter.  But then, this whole fic has been leaning more and more towards the manga, and 

less towards the anime.

Yes, the Moon was a completely depressing place, and your point is?

Mamoru – well, what can I say?  I rather liked the way he turned out for this chapter.  He's 

NOT indifferent, not stuck with the oh-I'm-so-much-older-and-more-mature-and-you're-

all-foolish-little-'fraidy-cats-whoever-thought-you-could-be-superheroines-what-made-

you-think-you-could-possibly-save-the-world-etc-etc superior attitude problem the anime 

gifted him with, and don't we all just love them for it?

Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Complain all ya want, but I think Usagi's reaction to her surroundings 

is realistic, and it's my fic.

Now, 'bout that little scene, you know the one I'm talking 'bout.  I just can't seem to get 

through a serious chapter without relieving said seriousness in some way.  That scene was 

it.

Tragedy, heartbreak, and sacrifice.  What more can a person ask for?  And it only gets 

better from here on in! ^_^

Send all, well, um, ok, maybe not *all* comments, to: maiyav@yahoo.com

"Tell all the truth but tell it slant,

Success in circuit lies,

Too bright for our infirm delight

The truth's superb surprise;

As lightning to the children eased

With explanation kind,

The truth must dazzle gradually

Or every man be blind."

            ~Emily Dickinson

Good Journey,

MaiyaV ^_~

Japanese Word Key:

Kawaii – 'Cute'

Okaa-sama – 'Mother', very formal


	9. Beyond the Edge of Light

The Spawn of Satan or Thank God for Little Brothers

Chapter 9: Beyond the Edge of Light

*  * are for emphasis

Thoughts are in these thingies ~  ~

Author's Notes are AN

I DID IT!!  I have finally convinced everyone who has ever even THOUGHT about 

owning Sailor Moon-tachi to sell to me for a measly quadrillion dollars!  HAHAHA!  

It's MINE!  ALL MINE!!  MaiyaV, time for your medicine  (sing-song)  Yeees, 

Mom!  ^_~

Notes at bottom

If you don't like it, you'll probably burn in Hell.

            *  *  *  *  *

            ~Well, it looks like we found D-Point this time~ Sailor Moon thought sourly.  

Shivering in the icy wind, she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep 

warm and waited for Mercury to tell them which way to go.

            Where the Moon had been grey, D-Point in the Arctic was a solid white.  And 

absolutely freezing.  The girls' fukus did little to insulate them against the cold, and they 

were all turning a very interesting shade of blue.  Sailor Moon envied Tuxedo Kamen 

his cape, pants, and long sleeves, which at least cut the frigid wind.

            "Hurry up, Mercury," she complained through chattering teeth.

            "I'm trying, Sailor Moon, but I'm being blocked," Mercury replied calmly.

            "Ooohh, but I'm freezing!"  She hopped about semi-frantically, rubbing her arms 

vigorously and looking exactly like her namesake.

            "We're all freezing, Usagi-baka," Mars retorted hotly.  "We don't need to be 

stuck listening to your whining as well.  I believe that's called 'cruel and unusual 

punishment' in the United States of America."

            Before Sailor Moon could start in, as she so dearly wanted to, Mercury stated, 

"Got it, minna.  This way."  She began walking, and the others had no choice but to 

catch up or get left behind.

            They had gone perhaps a couple hundred yards, headed into the wind, when 

there was a rumbling and the ground suddenly fell out from under them.  Amidst yells, 

curses, and screams, the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were swallowed up by the white 

Earth.

            *  *  *  *  *

            "Where are we?"

            "I'm getting tired of hearing that," Mars complained.

            "I'm getting tired of saying it," Venus replied.

            "It's obvious we were caught in a Dark Kingdom trap," Mercury supplied.

            "Is there any way out?" Tuxedo Kamen wondered aloud as he studied the ultra-

smooth walls of the chamber they had been unceremoniously dumped into.  He ran his 

hands over them, searching for a hidden door, a hatch, a crack, *something* that would 

let them out.

            "Can you get us out, Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked her friend.

            "I'm checking."  She scanned their prison with her visor and said, "My 

calculations indicate that there's a corridor behind that wall."  She pointed.

            "Gotcha.  SUPREME THUNDER!"  Jupiter blasted said wall into rubble, 

revealing an empty hallway stretching away in two directions.

            The others gaped at her while Jupiter gave them the 'V is for victory' sign and 

grinned wickedly.  "If they didn't want it broke, they shouldn't have dropped us here."

            The girls and Tuxedo Kamen sweat-dropped, then Venus shook her head.  "Let's 

get going.  That blast probably attracted some unfriendly company that we *don't* 

want to meet in this tiny room."

            Everyone clambered out of Jupiter's hole, then let Mercury lead the way.  She 

pointed them in the most likely direction to find Queen Beryl, and they started off, alert 

for the surprises they were sure were in store for them.

            *  *  *  *  *

            "How do we get *into* these messes?"

            "I have no idea, Mars," Jupiter said when she managed a spare second after 

tossing a youma into the far wall.

            The six were currently surrounded by a very large number of youmas, their 

backs to a wall, their escape on the other side of a spacious room.

            "Well, how do we get out of this mess?!" Mars yelled.

            "Like this.  CRESCENT BEAM!"  Venus blasted a path straight through the 

youmas all the way to the opening.

            "C'mon!"  She led the charge, plowing right into the mass.  The others quickly 

followed her, punching and kicking their way through when the gap began to close.

            When the last of them had reached the doorway safely, they turned and stopped, 

prepared to fight.  But the youmas had mysteriously halted.

            "What are they doing?" Sailor Moon whispered nervously.

            "Don't know," Jupiter shrugged.

            "Let's get out of here before they make up their minds."  Tuxedo Kamen started 

inching into the mouth of the passage, and the others began backing up as well, keeping 

one eye on the dark entrance and the other on the youmas.  When they moved, the 

youmas lunged forward.

            "Minna, yamete," Mercury called.  They stopped.  The youmas stopped.  "Take 

two steps into the passage," she instructed.  They obeyed and the youmas swarmed 

forwards again.  When the six stopped after the two steps, the youmas stopped also.  

"Take two more steps, please."

            "Why?"  Mars sounded frustrated.  "What's the point?  If we move, they come 

after us."

            "Please, Mars.  Trust me.  I have a theory," she offered placatingly.

            Mars rolled her eyes.  "You always have a theory."  But she took the two steps 

with the others.  Mercury remained where she was.  The youmas didn't move.

            "That's it," she said softly.  "Someone's going to have to stay."

            "What?"  Now Mars was outraged.  "Stay?  Are you insane?  We can't leave 

someone in this place, let alone leave them *here*!"  She swept an expansive arm in the 

general direction of the youmas.

            "You're right, Mars," Venus agreed.  "We should leave two someones."

            "Ugh.  Not what I meant," Mars complained.

            "No," Sailor Moon protested.  "There're way too many.  We might not even be  

able to beat them if we all stayed together."

            "We're not talking about fighting them, Sailor Moon," Mercury said.  "A couple 

of us will stay just to keep the youmas from following, but also so there's someone to 

watch the other's back."

            "Sounds good to me," Jupiter spoke up.  "I'll stay."

            "Oh, what the – I'll stay, too," Mars grumbled.

            "Perhaps I – " Mercury began, but Mars cut her off.

            "Uh-uh, no way, Mercury.  Sailor Moon needs you more than we do."

            "But your powers are offensive, and much stronger than mine," she argued 

logically.  "Surely you're needed to – "

            "Yes, but *you're* the one who's got to lead everyone to Beryl," Jupiter pointed 

out.  "And don't call me Shirley," she dead-panned.  (AN: Sorry, minna)

            "True.  But what about you?"

            "I don't like us splitting up," Sailor Moon said.

            "Me, neither."  Mars rubbed her arms.  "Bad vibes in this place, real bad."

            "How do we find each other when we need to?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

            "It should be simple," Venus supplied.  "We still have our communicators."

            "So you guys page us when you find Beryl and we'll join you," Jupiter 

suggested.

            "What about – " Tuxedo Kamen jerked a thumb at the motionless youmas.

            "Don't worry," Jupiter smiled.  "We'll find a way."

            Everyone reluctantly agreed, and Tuxedo Kamen, Sailors Moon, Venus, and 

Mercury took off down the passage.  Jupiter and Mars stayed behind and the youmas 

did not pursue.

            *  *  *  *  *

            Sailor Moon was panting rapidly with the effort of keeping up with Venus.  

"Which . . . way . . . now?" she huffed when they came to an intersection.

            Venus shook her head.  "Don't know," she managed to gasp out between deep 

breaths.  "Guess we'll try left."  They turned as one and sped down the passage.

            Things were not looking up.  After leaving Jupiter and Mars, the rest of them 

had wandered around, moving progressively deeper into the citadel of the Dark 

Kingdom, when suddenly, Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen had been sucked through a 

trapdoor in the floor.  Though she cried and pounded with all her might, Sailor Moon 

couldn't get the floor to open up again.  Whether she wanted her friends returned to her 

or to be swallowed up herself, to go wherever they had gone, wasn't clear.  Finally 

Venus had pulled her away with hands and words, convincing her friend that the others 

could be found only if they kept moving.

            Without Mercury's guidance, though, the two were stuck making the best 

guesses they could, which mostly came down to instinct, luck, and a vague feeling that 

something extremely *bad* was sort of in that direction.  Unfortunately, someone was 

obviously playing with them, as they eventually ended up back in the room where they'd 

left Mars, Jupiter, and a slew of youmas.  But there was no sign of the pair now, and 

the two Senshi had been forced to run when the youmas spotted them.  Standing still 

didn't seem to work anymore.

            Sailor Moon couldn't stop thinking about her friends.  Mars, Jupiter – what had 

happened to them?  Were Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen okay?  Where were they all?  

Why hadn't they used their communicators?  When she and Venus had tried theirs, all 

they got was static.  But the homing beacon was still working.  Why was that?  What if 

the reason she hadn't been able to reach anybody was because they were all dead?  That 

was it.  Beryl had tricked them into splitting up, then she had captured the others and 

killed them.

            Suddenly she couldn't breathe any longer.  She halted abruptly and dropped to 

her knees, fists pressed against the cold stone floor, tears running down her face.

            Venus stopped and came back.  "Sailor Moon . . .?"

            "It's . . .  hopeless . . . " she sobbed.  "They're . . . they're all dead . . . I just 

know it."  She raised imploring eyes to Venus, grasping her friend's wrist tightly 

between her trembling hands.  "We should leave.  Now.  Before anything else happens.  

We'll think up a new plan; have Luna and Artemis train us better."

            "Sailor Moon, they're not dead."  Venus' voice was velvet-sheathed steel.

            "You don't know that!"

            "I do.  I feel it."  She smiled.  Normally she was beautiful when she smiled, but 

her faith . . . that made her shine.  "You feel it, too, admit it."

            Sailor Moon nodded reluctantly, letting go of Venus' wrist to dry her eyes.  "I 

do," she whispered.  "I do."

            "Good.  Come on, then.  We'll never find anyone just sitting around," she said 

wryly.

            "We shouldn't have come.  We weren't ready."  There was a quiet, peculiar 

despair in Sailor Moon's voice, totally at odds with her normal genki personality.

            Venus frowned worriedly.  "Perhaps not," she allowed.  "But we were right to 

want to protect the ones we love.  Now, are you coming?"  

            Sailor Moon slowly stood and looked at her friend, a long and searching look.  

Then she nodded and hugged her fiercely.  "Arigatou, Venus-chan."

            Venus hugged her back, quickly, then they broke apart and took off to find their 

friends.

            *  *  *  *  *

            Sailors Moon and Venus cautiously edged their way out of the corridor and into 

an enormous room.  They couldn't actually *see* how big the room was, it being 

swathed in darkness and all, but their few footsteps echoed in a most imposing way.  

Not knowing what dangers might await them, but not able to turn back, they decided to 

circle the room, keeping one hand on the wall and their steps short and careful.

            When the way they had entered from was only a smear against the black, the 

two remaining Senshi were blinded by a sudden powerful light flooding the area where 

they stood, arms thrown up to protect their abused eyes as they braced for attack.

            Squinting against the harsh glare, Sailor Venus struggled to make out the 

shadow she had glimpsed hovering beyond the edge of the light.

            "Dare ga – ?" she called out challengingly.  The only answer the mysterious 

figure gave was derisive laughter.

            "I think we're trouble," Venus murmured to her Princess.

            "Chigau."  The voice was as mockingly pleasant as the laugh.  "You're dead."

            The woman, for the voice was a deep but feminine alto, glided into the sphere 

of light a step at a time, obviously relishing her dramatic entrance.  Her very presence 

radiated negative energy, enough to absorb the light she stood in, transforming the 

bright glare to a sickly yellowish glow.

            Venus took up a defensive position in front of her princess and, loathing 

coloring her tone black, hissed one word.

            "Beryl."

            "I was beginning to wonder if I should send someone to fetch you.  All your 

other little friends arrived long ago."  She gestured, and four separate areas in the great 

room lit up simultaneously.  There, chained in a row to the wall, were the missing 

Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.  Hands above their heads, arms yanked back in a position 

painful to behold, each and every one of them were slumped forwards, unconscious and 

unresisting at the cruel treatment being visited upon them by their enemies.

            "Minna!" Sailor Moon screamed.

            Only Sailor Mars stirred.  Moving as if every muscle in her body weighed a 

hundred pounds each, she managed to raise her head enough to look in her leader's 

direction.  But her gaze was unfocused, and the only two free Senshi left cringed at the 

sight of blood streaking their friend's exotic features.

            It took a few tries, but Mars finally croaked out, in a voice hoarse from 

screaming, "Baka . . .  Don't sound . . . so worried.  Hurry up and . . . trash this bitch . . 

. so . . . we can . . . all . . . go . . ."  Her voice faded as she spoke, and before she could 

finish, her head drooped and her body sagged against its bonds as her strength drained 

away and she blacked out again.

            "Mars!"

            Sailor Mars!"

            The two Senshi were catapulted back into the wall as they frantically tried to 

rush to their friends.  Sailor Moon was back up immediately and pounding on the shield 

that had unexpectedly caged them.  When physical attacks didn't so much as scratch it,  

she leapt back and grabbed her tiara.

            "MOON TIARA – KYAAAA!!!!!!"

            The girls screamed in agony as bolts of dark energy lanced out from the shield, 

striking into them, knocking them down.

            "Now, now," Beryl chided when the rain of black lightning ceased, her voice 

revealing her malicious enjoyment of the torture, "guests must always remember to be 

on their best behaviour.  Especially when visiting with a queen."  A cruel smile twisted 

naturally striking features into something hideous, hinting at worse to come.  "And to 

ensure your continued good behaviour, I took the liberty of securing some – how shall 

we say – insurance?"

            Another light blossomed directly opposite from the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.  

Sailor Moon was shocked speechless as she met the terrified eyes of the person hanging 

by his wrists from a chain that vanished into the depths of the ceiling.

            "SHINGO!"

            She found her voice in a burst of horror at seeing her little brother caught in the 

lair of her worst enemy.  This was what they'd been trying to avoid.

            ~It's all been for nothing,~ she thought numbly.  ~It's over.  We've lost.~

            "Nee-chan!"  Shingo was terrified, but also deadly ashamed at having been 

captured so easily.  "Gomen!  I tried . . . Luna and Artemis tried to protect me . . . but I 

couldn't get away fast enough . . . I couldn't run . . . I'm sorry!"

            Shingo's impassioned cry struck Sailor Moon like an arrow to the heart, instantly 

snapping her out of her benumbed state.

            ~No.  NO!  We aren't dead yet!~

            Righteous outrage blazing in her eyes like a funeral pyre, her gaze locked onto 

Beryl, and if will alone could have done the trick, the Queen of the Dark Kingdom 

would have burst into flame on the spot.  Even Venus and Shingo were shocked at the 

strength of the anger emanating from Sailor Moon.  As it was, the force of her rage 

lashed out at Beryl like a living thing, making itself felt so powerfully that Beryl took an 

unconscious step back.  This obviously wasn't going as she had planned.  Then she 

caught herself and straightened, fury at being made to quail before anyone showing in 

every rigid line of her body.  The unchecked violence on her face promised dire 

retribution.

            Sailor Moon kept her eyes on Beryl the whole time as she reached for her tiara 

once more.

            "MOON – "

            As soon as she spoke, the black lightnings flared from the shield, raking her and 

Venus from head to toe.  Though reeling in agony and covered in burns, Sailor Moon 

refused to be cowed.

            ~I – can – do – this!~  

            Gritting her teeth, she forced out – 

            "TIARA – "

            The lightnings increased in strength and frequency.  Sailor Moon couldn't help 

the short scream that escaped her.  She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her hands.  

The small pain of her fingernails digging into her palms gave her something else to 

focus on besides the horrendous pain being dealt her.  Taking a deep breath, she 

screamed with all her might – 

            "ACTION!"

            In the same moment she threw her tiara, she heard, just behind her –

            "CRESCENT BEAM!"

            Venus' attack merged with Sailor Moon's tiara, and they smashed through the 

shield together, shattering it.  The black lightnings recoiled on Beryl, and she screeched 

in pain and anger as they focused in on her.

            Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara on the rebound and quickly shouted, "MOON 

TIARA ACTION!"  The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen sprawled across the floor, freed 

from their bonds, and Shingo suddenly found himself dropping through the air like a 

brick as the tiara sheered through the chain he was suspended from.  Before he had 

time to do more than let out a startled yell, Venus caught him in mid-fall.  Less than 

five seconds later, they were safely on the ground.

            "Help me check them," Venus commanded, kneeling next to an unconscious 

Mars.  Sailor Moon was already there, hovering anxiously over Tuxedo Kamen, but she 

spared a second to hug Shingo fiercely as he hobbled over to her.  He was ready to 

apologize again, but she whispered, "It's not ever your fault that you couldn't do 

anything against Beryl.  Thank you for what you *could* do."

            "What?  I don't understand."  Shingo pulled back, studying his nee-chan's teary 

eyes in bewilderment.

            She managed a small smile.  "I was ready to give up.  But seeing you reminded 

me why I had to fight; why I couldn't allow myself to just give in without having tried 

my absolute best.  Like I know you did.  If I try like that, if I give everything I have, 

even if Beryl kills me, I can't lose."

            "That's right."  A hand fell on her shoulder and she whirled, gladness and relief 

mixing with the tears in her eyes.

            "Mamo-chan!"  She all but threw herself into his embrace.  "Daijoubu?!" she 

demanded, framing his face with her hands.

            "Hai.  Nothing serious."  He gripped her hand as they stood to face the others, 

who were also back on their feet.  Everyone seemed all right, barring the occasional 

ugly bruise or nasty cut that looked worse than it was.  All except for Mars, that is.  

The blood still streaked her face, and she had a hand to her head as if to prevent it from 

rolling off.

            "Minna, daijoubu?  Mars?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly.

            "We're all okay," Venus asserted.  "Mercury checked them over."

            "Yes," Mercury's soft voice confirmed.  "Mars' injured the worst, and she only 

has a slight concussion."

            "Nandemonai," Mars waved them all off irritably.  "It's nothing killing Beryl 

won't fix."

            "You got that right," Jupiter agreed viciously.  She was sporting a beauty of a 

black eye, which was already puffing up and turning a deep shade of purple.  She 

cracked her knuckles as she peered around the murky room out of her good eye.  

"Where is that bitch?"

            "I-I don't know."  Venus turned a complete circle as she surveyed the room.  

"She *was* here.  When the shield broke, it recoiled on her and then – "

            "Then we lost track of her," Sailor Moon finished in a dismayed tone.

            "Coward," Mars scoffed.  "Ran away."

            "I don't think so, Mars," Mercury denied, playing with her computer.  "I think – " 

she broke off as the room began to rumble.  Cracks appeared in the floor and walls, and 

chunks of the ceiling began to crash down around them.  The Senshi formed a tight 

circle, Tuxedo Kamen carrying Shingo in the middle.

            "What?  She couldn't beat us, so now she's gonna bury us?" Jupiter yelled above 

the tumult.

            "That's not it!" Mercury shouted urgently.  "There's power building up under us, 

a lot of power!  This whole area is going to be destroyed if it continues!  We have to 

get to the surface!"

            "Mars!  Can you do it?!"

            "Don't worry about me, Odango Atama!  Let's get out of here!  MARS 

POWER!"

            The others followed her lead without hesitation.

            "MERCURY POWER!"  
            "JUPITER POWER!"

            "VENUS POWER!"  
            "MOON PRISM POWER!"

            "SAILOR TELEPORT!"

            They were whisked away just as the floor started to buckle and the ceiling 

caved in.  The next they knew, they were back in the open air, exposed to the violently 

biting winds and the pelting snow of the Arctic.  A half-mile distant they could espy a 

crater, newly formed, with greasy black smoke rising from it in waves to stain the sky 

for as far as the eye could see.

            "Is-is that it?" Shingo asked breathlessly.  "Did we win?"

            "No."  Mercury shook her head.  "That power I mentioned?  It's heading this 

way.  Fast."

            "And it probably won't be too happy when it gets here," Jupiter added.

            They felt the rumbling then.  Not like before, this was more distant, but it was 

getting nearer every second.

            "Shingo, get back, get away!" Sailor Moon yelled.  He did as she ordered, 

limping away as fast as his ankle would let him, but the merciless shaking of the ground 

tossed him down before he'd gone ten feet.

            A sudden plume of dirt, rock, ice, and snow exploded right where the Senshi 

were valiantly attempting, and miserably failing, to keep their own balance.  The girls 

were thrown in all directions, and Tuxedo Kamen ended up some distance behind 

Shingo.

            But Sailor Moon . . . 

            "Nee-chan!"

            Shingo was forced to watch, helpless, as she was sucked into the pit, 

disappearing from sight.

            *  *  *  *  *

End Chapter 9

Sorry 'bout the long wait.  I seem to have lost interest in my little project.  Therefore, I 

don't know when, or even if, I'll have chapter 10 out.  It'll probably be out sooner or 

later, seeing as how I hate loose ends . . . but don't hold your breath.

What to say, what to say . . . Happy New Year!  Happy birthday to my imouto-chan!  

She is now legally able to gamble, vote, and buy ciggies for our mother.

It seems to me that Shingo is coming off as rather . . . whiny.  I wanted to use him as 

one of the main motivators for Sailor Moon, but he apologizes waaaayyy too much.  

What do you guys think?  Ah, well.  He *is* a kid, after all.

Sorry there isn't a lot of Usagi/Mamoru sappiness.  There will be in the last chapter, 

promise.

"Fear less, hope more;

Whine less, breathe more;

Talk less; say more;

Hate less, love more;

And all good things are yours."

            ~Swedish Proverb

Peace, luv, and pocky!

MaiyaV ^_~

maiyav@yahoo.com

Japanese Word Key:

Yamete – 'Stop' or 'Don't'

Genki – The best word I can think of is 'Perky', although words like 'Terminally 

Cheerful' also come to mind.  I've seen it translated as 'Energetic' or 'Peppy'.  Difficult 

to pin down in English.  It means all these things and more I haven't listed.

Arigatou – Same as 'Arigato' but with a bit more accent on the end.

Dare ga – Here, I used it to say 'Who's there?'  Seen it as 'Who is it?' also.

Chigau – 'Wrong' or 'You're wrong' or 'That's wrong' or 'That's not it' or 'That's not 

right' . . . You get the idea, ne?

Nee-chan - Same as Onee-chan, without the 'O'

Imouto - 'Little Sister'


	10. The Last Day

The Spawn of Satan or Thank God For Little Brothers 

Chapter 10: The Last Day

*  * are for emphasis

Thoughts are in these thingies ~  ~

Author's Notes are AN

What is di . . . dis . . . uh, cl-cl-claimmmmeeerrrrrrrrrr??????

Notes at bottom

Hmm, took a little while to finish this, didn't I? screams everyone who's been waiting the two years to see the end NO DUH, GENIUS!!!!! MaiyaV sweat-drops Eh-heh.  'Nways, I present you all with the final chapter of SOS.  Read, and be amazed! . . . or not.

            *  *  *  *  *

            If today were the last of all days

            Would it change how you feel, who you are

            Would you rise for a moment above all your fears

            Become one with the moon and the stars

            *  *  *  *  *

            He couldn't think.  Sheer horror and unparalleled grief held him paralyzed, staring numbly at the pit into which Sailor Moon had vanished.  She couldn't be gone.  It wasn't possible.  Not when he'd just found her, finally, again.  Not like this.  It was like that last fateful day; like that night in the park.  Yet again, he'd been powerless to protect her.  Once more, he had failed to act correctly, and she had suffered, paid the price that should have been his and his alone.

            All at once, with a clarity that surprised even him, the certainty of what he had to do crystallized within him.  There was no doubt, no fear, no hesitation; even his sorrow had melted away, to be replaced with a calm assurance that the action he was about to take, the decision he had already committed himself to, was *right* beyond anything he had faced up 'til now.

            Standing, the trembling ground no longer affecting him in the least, he ran with a smooth, practiced glide, and, heedless of his companions sudden comprehensive shouts, leapt into the pit.

            *  *  *  *  *

            Would you like what you see looking down

            Did you give everything that you could

            Have you done everything that you wanted to do

            Is there still so much more that you would

            *  *  *  *  *

            She fell forever.  There was nothing as discernable as up or down, but on some level she felt herself falling, endlessly, into a depth of blackness, of malice, no lack of sight could disguise.

            The perfect, cold silence was broken by a Voice one only hears in nightmares, a Voice she had thought, in her ignorance, that she'd forgotten.  But such malevolence, such outright burning hatred, once heard, can never be truly forgotten.

            "Maboroshi no Ginzuishou.  Give up the Ginzuishou to me and you may leave here, to live one more day."  Though sibilantly sincere, the Voice could not alter the pure darkness radiating from the presence that spoke.  The darkness that she kept falling ever deeper into.

            "And then what?" she challenged, determined to hide her fear.  "I buy my freedom for a little longer, only to doom everyone in the end, myself included?  Never!  I'll never agree to such a thing."

            "Foolish princess," the Voice hissed.  "I offer the chance to come to me of your own free will, when I could simply kill you and take the Ginzuishou easily."

            "Then why haven't you?"  Inspiration struck, and, sounding braver than she felt, she declared confidently, "You can't, can you?  You can't just take it from me, because you know it'll never work for you, just as I won't!"

            The Voice, no longer a slithery whisper, echoed all around her, a deep, powerful thrumming that hurt her ears and made her head ring with the horrific images it evoked.

            "I am more than you!  I have brought better than you to serve me, stronger than you to their knees when they would not be made to serve.  You are worth far less than the effort required to snuff your light out of this realm of existence.  This planet was once mine to do with as I pleased.  These pathetic human creatures you care so much for are pitifully easy to manipulate.  It and they are well on their way to being mine again.  With or without your pointless acknowledgment of your fate, I will once more reign over this planet, directing those that come to me to crush utterly all who resist.  You might have been useful for what little power you possess, princess of a dead kingdom, but I find your defiance an unwelcome obstacle.  I will kill you, then those others who accompany you shall be made over to replace my generals you so thoroughly destroyed, and they will be the ones to lead the new wave against this Earth you all strove so futilely to protect.  They will be my conquerors, my punishers, my executioners!"

            "Iya!  I – we – will never give in to you!  We will stop you!"  She twirled out her Moon Stick, the Ginzuishou glinting brightly in the not-so-empty black.  But the presence behind the Voice gathered itself beyond the light radiated by the Ginzuishou, and suddenly the light seemed no more than a spark flickering weakly, uselessly, against the awesome, awful majesty of such pure evil.

            Its laugh was a hideousness all its own.  The instant before it struck, the pulsating dark hissed triumphantly, "I will have it all this time."

            *  *  *  *  *

            Follow your dream to the end of the rainbow

            Way beyond one pot of gold

            Open your eyes to the colors around you

            And find the true beauty life holds

            *  *  *  *  *

            He wasn't sure how, but he found he could maneuver himself through the thick emptiness, after a fashion, by focusing his thoughts on where he wanted to be.  Not that he could see, feel, hear, et cetera, that he was actually moving.  He couldn't even tell if he was still falling.  But he knew the only place he wanted to be in this forsaken dimension was by her side, holding her, giving to her whatever she might need, be it strength, courage, or love, that would allow her to prevail and, more importantly, survive.

            And since the pinpoint of light he had started out just barely seeing was steadily getting larger, he knew he had to be headed in the right direction.

            The nearer he came, the more he could make out.  The light was circular, globe-shaped even, but not pure.  It was marred by streaks of darkness as empty as the light was full.  The streaks weren't part of the light sphere; he could see they were actually negative energy being tossed at the light, to break and ripple over it as if the sphere were really a shield.  And those bolts were emanating from the very blackness he was moving through.

            He didn't know how long the light sphere had been holding.  Time, like direction and gravity, was meaningless here.  But the light was growing fainter, contracting in on itself even as he watched.  The bolts began to shake the light ever so slightly, and he whipped his head around frantically, desperately searching for something, anything, to fight in this damnable blackness.

            ~There!~  Not more than a flicker, but he was sure that was the key.  By now close enough to see the occupant of the light sphere, the generator and the source, he put on a burst of speed and threw a rose at the spot where he'd seen that flicker with all of his might.

            *  *  *  *  *

            Would you live for the moment like when you were young

            Time didn't travel so fast

            Be free in the present

            Enjoying the now

            Not tied to a future or past

            *  *  *  *  *

            She was weakening.  Just like her mother.  It was her worst fear.  Alone, she wasn't strong enough.

            *Something* flashed by, too fast for her to see, but the negative energy cut off abruptly, and a terrible wail of outraged injury assaulted her, sending waves of pain through her head.  She threw her hands up, protecting her ears, and when the cry died down, was surprised to find herself clasped securely in someone's arms.

            "Mamo-chan!" she cried joyfully, looking up.

            "Usako," he returned, and, pulling her tight against him, kissed her fervently.

            Light exploded from them (AN: I hope that doesn't happen every time they kiss, or certain people will be in for a big surprise ^o^), and a greater scream, more rage-filled than the previous one, was heard before it fled, taking the darkness with it.

            *  *  *  *  *

            Follow your dream to the end of the rainbow

            Way beyond one pot of gold

            Open your eyes to the colors around you

            And find the true beauty life holds

            *  *  *  *  *

            Shingo was terrified and heartsick.  The Senshi had started battling Beryl the instant she emerged from the ground, right after Tuxedo Kamen had dived after Sailor Moon.  But they were the ones getting hurt.  Four against one seemed like stacked odds to him, but Beryl had taken all the Senshi threw at her and appeared to just shake it off.

            The Senshi, on the other hand, were visibly battle-scarred, barely holding their own, and fast approaching exhaustion.  Not one attack, whether singly or as a combined effort, had phased the evil queen for very long.

            Shingo huddled miserably behind a snow mound and wondered anxiously what had become of Usagi and Mamoru-san.  Without them, the Senshi, and by extension the whole world, were doomed.

            A sudden shaking, worse than any that had come before, knocked everyone but Beryl off their feet.  An immense black – something – burst from the gorge into which Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had fallen.  A torturous bellow emanated from it, striking everyone down from the pain such a horrid cry caused.  All but Beryl.

            The evil queen laughed horribly, exultantly, and thrust open arm to the blackness.  Swifter than a striking snake, it engulfed her.  Black lightning flashed on a black background, leaving afterimages in the vision to burn the eye to blindness.

            Shingo turned away, blinking rapidly, and when he looked back, the blackness was just finishing seeping into Beryl, leaving her standing transformed.  She threw her arms to the lowering sky overhead and laughed maniacally.  Trailing off, her smirk the only warning, she blasted each Senshi one-handed.  The girls, caught by surprise, were barely able to raise their arms in defense before the negative energy crashed into them, their shrieks sharp with pained disbelief.  Coming to rest, leaving long trails in the snow and ice where their bodies had slid and skittered over the harsh ground, the Sailor Senshi lay quiet and unmoving for long moments, just stunned or . . .  Shingo didn't know.

            Beryl laughed again, then exclaimed, "The power!  It is mine!  I *am* power!  And when I claim the Ginzuishou, I will be strong enough to claim this world as my own in one move!"  Her malevolent gaze, somehow darker, more evil than before, raked the fallen Senshi with one contemptuous glance.  Shingo was relieved to see Sailor Jupiter push herself up, standing with only a minor wobble, and meet that hard look with one of her own that, despite her wounds, weakness, and dishevelment, managed to be just as hard.  He was doubly relieved, then amazed, to see the rest of the Senshi – Mars, Mercury, Venus – stagger up next to Jupiter and, though each was as worn and battered as Jupiter, match the determination in her face measure for measure.

            "You can be sure that the only thing you'll be *claiming* anytime soon is your place in the next life!" Mars spat.

            Beryl's smugly chill expression sent a shiver of fear coursing through Shingo's thin frame, but none of the Senshi so much as blinked.  "I have already conquered the grave.  I have proved mightier than all those who stood opposed before me!  What is left but for me to take my rightful place as the supreme power of the universe?  All will acknowledge me – or they will die!"

            She gestured, and the girls were enveloped in a sheet of negative energy that held them rigid as it flowed through their bodies, allowing them to finally drop only when Beryl gestured again and the power cut off.

            "Oh, yes," she murmured silkily.  "I will have such a pleasant time breaking the four of you to my will.  Perhaps I will keep your princess alive, after all.  Just so long as it takes for you to call me master.  Then, as a final test, I will have *you* kill her."

            At those words, Venus heaved herself up, stiff-armed, and launched an angry attack at the gloating queen.  Shingo gaped in slack-jawed astonishment as she simply stood there, letting the power wash over her, and not leaving so much as a scratch.

            Beryl turned her head and speared Venus with a look, teeth glinting whitely as she gave a slow, self-satisfied smile.

            "You, though, I think I shall have to make an example of."

            "I think not!" declared a familiar voice.

            From the opening in the cracked earth shot a light as radiant as Beryl's new halo was grim.  Shingo and the Senshi shielded their eyes from the glare, but Beryl screeched in pain and staggered back several feet, out of reach of the light.

            "This ends now, Beryl.  No more will you threaten this planet.  No longer will your evil be free to manipulate innocents.  I – *we* – will never allow you to harm another soul!"

            The light coalesced into a single spot, flaring brightly then dying down rapidly, to leave the figures of Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity of the Moon facing Queen Beryl, avatar of Queen Metallia and ruler of the Dark Kingdom, in regal but determined defiance.

            "Usagi!" Shingo caroled joyfully, certain Beryl was gonna get it now.  He had never seen his sister's princess incarnation before, and looked now with new eyes.  Likewise, Mamoru-san was an astonishment all his own.  Beautiful, majestic, all that dreamers dream and wishers wish.  It was one thing to hear others speak of his sister and Mamoru-san as some kind of royalty, another thing entirely to see it made manifest.  Any doubts that Shingo might have had left were swept away as Usagi, Princess Serenity, spoke again.

            "This is out last day, Beryl.  You had your chance at redemption. And you threw it away.  You have forfeited your right to another."

            Beryl straightened to her full, intimidating height and sneered, "What need have I for redemption?  I *grant* such things!  I do not cower on my knees like some whipped dog for them!  You pitiful crawling worm of a weak, impotent line of equally powerless queens, you are the one in need of help!  None shall ever remember that such as you existed, once I have destroyed you and those you protect.  Unless you wish this battle to be your last, commit yourself to me now!"

            "You are going down, Beryl, even if I have to go with you," Serenity said quietly.

            Beryl hissed in rage, but Serenity ignored her, stepping back into Endymion's one-armed embrace as they both grasped the hilt of the Moon Stick.  Bringing it up, they leveled it at the enraged queen, and as one, yelled –

            "MOON – "

            Beryl shrieked, "I'll kill you all!"

            "HEALING – "

            Raising her hands, the queen sent twisting black ropes of negative energy at the shining royal couple.

            "ESCALATION!"

            The concussion as the two opposing energies struck was enormous, knocking all but Beryl and the royal couple flat as the shockwave raced out from around them.  Shingo was mostly protected by his little mound of snow, but the Senshi went flying.  There was little they could do at the moment except cling to where they fell and try to hold on, as the power buffeted them this way and that.  Shingo could immediately see, though, that his sister was in a precarious position.  The negative energy of Metallia was inexorably pushing back the pure light of the Ginzuishou.  Serenity's face was pale and strained, Endymion's grim and unwavering in his intensity.

            Beryl suddenly pulled out an extra burst of power from somewhere, and the Moon Stick was torn violently from Serenity and Endymion's entwined hands.  It flew end over end to land upright, stuck in the snow, glinting feebly as its glow faded.

            Endymion wasted no time in shielding Serenity.  Pulling his sword from its sheath, he took the brunt of the black lightnings on it, turning it away from himself and his love.  Stepping fully in front of Serenity, he held, but Shingo could tell that he couldn't hold for long.

            "SUPREME THUNDER!"

            Jupiter's attack did little to distract Beryl, but Shingo saw the other Senshi move to surround the evil queen.  Beryl cackled wildly, raising hands to the heavens.  Negative energy rained down, scorching the ground and the Sailor Senshi.  Shingo covered his head, deadly ashamed when a whimper of fear escaped him.  Usagi, his notoriously cowardly sister, wasn't whimpering.

            He chanced a look.  The Senshi were attacking Beryl all-out.  Venus whipped her body out of range of the lightning, pulling what even an inexperienced Shingo realized was a difficult stunt when she fired her Crescent Beam from a completely upside-down position, before landing in an easy crouch.

            Mercury took advantage of that small window of opportunity, the bubbles of her Shabon Spray concealing the darting forms of Mars and Jupiter as they rushed in to deal devastating blows from opposite directions.  Leaping away, Mars avoided retaliation, but Jupiter was nicked by Beryl's razor-sharp talons as they shot out, astonishing in their length and speed, slicing a gash low in her leg.  Shingo saw blood misting the air even from as far away as he was.

            Jupiter hardly noticed.  Landing, she raised a fist, shouting defiance, and threw her power at Beryl with all the righteous anger that fueled her warrior spirit.

            It couldn't have been timed more perfectly.  The attacks of the other three Senshi struck Beryl at the exact moment that Jupiter's did.  The evil queen keeled over, shrieking madly, and it appeared the Senshi were finally gaining the upper hand.

            "Onore!" Beryl screamed.  She whirled on each of the Senshi, negative energy writhing like living flames down her arms, over the backs of her hands, slamming into the girls and sending them, yelling, to their knees.

            Shingo winced.  Glancing at Usagi, he saw Mamoru-san helping her stand, still protecting her from the queen's wrath.  She yelled something at Beryl; Shingo couldn't make it all out, but it sounded like a plea, and the evil queen turned on the princess and her prince.  Jealousy alive on her face, hate in her eyes, Beryl blasted the two.  Serenity screamed, both from pain and from watching, helpless, as Endymion took the brunt of it.

            But Shingo had already seen what he needed to see, and knew what had to be done.  Resolved, if frightened, eyes fell on the Moon Stick just a few scant feet in front of him, out of reach to everyone but him.

            ~Well~ gulped the boy, ~here goes everything.~

            Jumping up, Shingo dashed for the Moon Stick in a limping run, diving and rolling as soon as he was in reach in order to avoid anything that might be heading his way.  Coming up with the Moon Stick held triumphantly in one hand, he ran as close to his sister as he could get, straight into the shadow of the towering Beryl.

            "Onee-chan!" he shouted.

            Serenity's head jerked up.  "Shingo?  Baka!  Nigete!" she screamed.

            Shingo hurled the Moon Stick at her with all his strength, using his best fastball, down the middle of the plate, so-fast-they-never-saw-it-coming pitch.  Serenity's hand shot out automatically, the Moon Stick slapping into her palm.

            "Yes!" Shingo cried.  Cupping hands around his mouth, he yelled, "Do it together, Nee-chan!  Issho ni!"

            Gentian eyes wide, Serenity stared at Shingo for a frozen moment before a smile broke over her face, and she nodded.  Shingo grinned back in relief.

            The shadow laying over him suddenly darkened.  "Meddlesome insect," Beryl hissed.  Shingo stared in terror, rooted to the spot as she pointed a hand in his direction.  He flinched, only able to wait for the blow to fall.

            A flash of red crossed Shingo's vision and a rose blossomed (AN: Ha-ha – sarcasm) in Beryl's hand, stuck firmly through the middle of her palm, the needle-sharp point poking out the back of her hand streaked with blood.  Beryl screeched like a harpy, grabbing her wrist but not daring to touch the pure rose.  Instead, she started to disintegrate it with negative energy.  But the rose would not surrender willingly, making the negative energy work to eat it slowly away.

            Shingo's astonishment turned to gratified understanding when he shot a glance at the royal couple.  Endymion met the sandy-haired boy's blue eyes that so mirrored his sister's in their innocence and nodded gravely in regal salute.  Serenity's expression of relief morphed into determination as she looked from her brother to Beryl.

            "Minna!" Serenity called.

            The Senshi knew exactly what to do.  They'd prepared for this moment, trained dutifully for it, ever since they'd found out who they were, who they'd been, what they could do, what their destiny was.  Leaping to their places at their princess' side, the Senshi gave up their power to her.

            "MERCURY POWER!"

            "MARS POWER!"

            "JUPITER POWER!"

            "VENUS POWER!"

            Beryl snarled furiously, rage redoubling as her every effort was thwarted, and collected all her effort for one last, massive attack.

            Serenity and Endymion, hands once again united on the Moon Stick and joined by the Senshi, faced Beryl and yelled, one final time –

            "MOON PRISM POWER!"

            Shingo watched, awestruck, as a light brighter than all the suns in the galaxy engulfed the world.

            *  *  *  *  *

            You probably say all you wanted to say

            But doesn't it strike you as strange

            That we'd only begin to start living our lives

            If today were the last of all days

            If today were the last of all days

            Of all days . . . 

            *  *  *  *  *

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

            The scream of frustrated anger rocked the house as a young boy of about ten raced down the stairs followed by a girl of fourteen.  The girl had her hair done up in two buns on either side of her head, long tails streaming out from each of them, reaching to below her knees.  They were both done up nicely, dressy casual, as if for a party.

            "Shingooooo!!!!  You get back here right now!" screamed the girl as her little brother fled into the living room.

            "HA-HA-HA!!!  Make me, Usagi-baka!" yelled the boy right back.

            *CRASH*

            "I've got you now, Brat!"  Usagi backed Shingo into a corner.  "A clown, am I?  I hope your future girlfriend appreciates how much I'm gonna punish you."

            "Who do you think you are?  Sailor Moon?  *She* isn't so hideous that she needs to wear make-up."  Shingo gave an impudent grin and dodged the book Usagi threw at him, laughing when it thunked against the wall and their mother yelled at them to take it outside.  Shingo dashed past Usagi, snatching up his shoes and tugging them on as he darted out the door, Usagi hot on his heels.  Their father was just coming down the sidewalk, home from work for the weekend.  Shingo ran past him with a breathless, "Hi Papa, see you later!"

            Kenji stared after him bemusedly, then held out an arm to catch Usagi before she could get by, too.  "Slow down, watch where you're going, and leave your brother alone."

            "But, Papa – " Usagi protested.  "He called me hideous."

            "You are a very beautiful young lady, and I expect you to act like one," Kenji said, smiling.

            Usagi beamed.  "Arigatou, Papa.  We'll be back later."  She took off after Shingo.

            "Have a good time!" Kenji called at her retreating figure.  "Kids," he said to himself.

            Usagi quickly caught up with Shingo, still intent on painful retribution, and reached out a hand to snag the back of his collar.  Shingo cast a glance back at her as they bolted around a corner, and they cannoned into another person headed the other way, first Shingo and then Usagi, one right after the other.  The three fell in a heap of tangled limbs to the ground.

            "Itaaa," groaned the person pinned to the sidewalk.  "Couldn't you two crash into someone else for once?"

            Shingo and Usagi scrambled off of Mamoru, each as pink as bubblegum.  "Gomen, Mamo-chan," Usagi said meekly.

            "Me, too," Shingo added, shamefaced.

            Mamoru favored them with a smile as he climbed to his feet.  "I thought I was going to pick you two up?"  He, like Usagi and Shingo, was dressed rather smartly, the sapphire-tinted shirt in particular calling special attention to his eyes.  Mamoru noticed that Usagi's embarrassed expression had disappeared, to be replaced with an adoring, dreamy-eyed look as she stared up at him.  It was his turn to color as he become conscious of Shingo rocking on his heels and whistling innocently, for Mamoru had been caught into staring back at Usagi without even realizing it, and several minutes had gone by.

            Mamoru cleared his throat hastily.  "We'd better get going or we'll be late."  Shingo nodded mock-solemnly as Usagi latched onto Mamoru's arm, making him blush harder as Shingo snickered under his breath.

            The trio made their way to Hikawa Shrine, Usagi alternately chatting with Mamoru and bickering with Shingo, who ran ahead as soon as the temple steps were in sight.  Shingo took the stairs two at a time, thankful his ankle had been healed.  It'd been only a hairline fracture, something called a spiral fracture, but it would have required a good month of mending before he got a walking cast, due to the fact that that type of break weakened a bone worse than a single, straight break would have.  The doctor had been baffled when something so complicated had healed in less than a week, and had seemed happy enough to pass it off as an X-ray mix-up, claiming the ankle had only been sprained after all.

            Shingo knew the truth.  Luna had explained it to him, once he'd realized that he could walk without pain.  The backwash of the Ginzuishou's power had healed him and the others of any hurts taken in the final battle.  That had been part of Usagi's pure wish, to stop Beryl and save the world without sacrificing anyone else.

            Shingo paused at the top of the steps, the sun momentarily blinding him.  Squinting, he looked around, catching sight of the others immediately.  Enthusiastically shouting a greeting, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Luna, and Artemis all turned as Shingo approached, returning the greeting as they continued to set things up.  As Makoto finished putting up a large table, Rei and Ami set down the food dishes they held and went back inside for the rest of it.  Minako, with the dubious help of the two cats, was still attaching decorations to the nearby trees, paper lanterns and garlands and such.  Shingo moved to help her as Makoto began unfolding chairs.

            "It's really nice of Rei-san's grandfather to let us have this party here," Shingo said.

            "I'll tell you something that isn't really a secret, Shingo," Minako whispered.  "Rei-san's ji-san is somewhat of a pervert.  He likes having all us young and beautiful girls hanging around.  Claims it boosts business for the shrine, but we all know better."

            "Oh."  Shingo sweat-dropped, admitting that, yes, the one time he'd met the old man, he'd seemed a little shifty-eyed, but the boy hadn't thought he was an out-and-out hentai.

            Minako slapped him on the back and laughed.  "Relax, kid.  He just likes to look.  And, as you said, he's really very nice.  Why, Rei adores him the way you do Usagi."

            "I do not," Shingo protested, "adore that Odango Atama!"

            Minako giggled.  "Of course you do.  As much as we do.  As much as she adores you."  Serious, she placed a hand on his shoulder.  "You did good, Shingo-kun.  Never forget that."

            Shingo stared into the wise blue eyes of this girl who'd seen only fourteen years on this Earth, yet was not naïve, not so young as her years would have most believe.  Her kind, sweet smile fit with the guardian he saw shining out of her eyes, making her appear, for the moment, serene and proud and knowing.  He nodded.

            Slapping him hard on the back again, Minako grinned, the moment passing like an errant breeze, leaving her at once carefree and fretful.  "C'mon, we gotta get the rest of these up.  If you're here, then they're not too far away."

            "They were right behind me," Shingo confirmed.  They worked fast, then went to help Makoto, who was struggling with a stubborn miniature folding table that didn't want to unfold.  "Here, let me take this end," Shingo offered.

            Makoto shot him a grateful smile as Minako moved next to Shingo.  "Thanks, guys.  You're lifesavers."

            "It's what we do!" Minako exclaimed, setting the table upright.

            "And proud of it," Makoto seconded.  She wiped her forehead.  "Phew!  It seems your help is always coming just in time."  She smiled at Shingo, who looked at his feet and mumbled something, embarrassed.  "Sometimes," Makoto mused, "people who aren't anything but ordinary are called on to do extraordinary things, and it's their very ordinariness that allows them to be able to do it.  I think that's why all of us were able to try so hard.  We've been ordinary our entire lives; we know exactly what it was we had to protect, exactly what we stood to lose.  We enjoy who we were, but we're glad to be who we are now, and we want to keep it this way, all of us together, for the rest of our ordinary and not-so-ordinary lives."  Laid-back and confident, tall, strong, and unflinching, Makoto gazed at the trees as she thought out loud, and Shingo could see the warrior spirit that was never quite hidden reflected in her eyes, face, and voice.  She turned to them, Shingo looking at her in admiration,  Minako in understanding, and flushed slightly.  Clearing her throat, Makoto continued, "And we should probably help Rei and Ami carry out the rest of the food."

            In the kitchen, they found the two girls cleaning up a small mess.  "We had an accident," Ami explained.  "They're not here yet, are they?"

            "No," Shingo said.  "It'll probably take them a few more minutes to get up the steps.  Usagi was acting all lovey-dovey," he added with a ten-year-old's disgust of girls.  "I don't know why Mamoru-san puts up with it."

            Ami hid a smile.  "Usagi-chan has always been a little high on life.  It's her strength.  Sometimes I wish I could be more like that.  Able to be happy and sad over the little things, instead of always stressing over the big.  Or what I consider big.  I suppose that's what it comes down to in the end.  It's our perception of things and how they relate to us that gives them importance.  If they're not important to us, then we don't take the time to be bothered by them one way or the other."

            Rei stood and chucked a paper towel in the garbage bin.  "Hmph.  Usagi is still an Odango Atama in my book," she muttered.  "Little, big, it doesn't matter.  It's all equally important to her.  She's *got* no sense of perception whatsoever."

            "Could it merely be that Usagi-chan's perception is different from everyone else's?" Ami asked mildly.  "A bit more finely tuned?"

            "More like out of tune," Rei groused.  Shingo laughed quietly, and they all grabbed a dish of food or a pile of paper plates or napkins and headed outside.  "But," Rei continued less scathingly, as they arranged things neatly on the table, "we are like that, too, whatever Ami says.  I don't think it's something we've always known, unlike Usagi, but we've had it in us all along.  Everyone does.  For us, being Senshi is what brought it out.  For you, these past couple of weeks have seen you make a good start on it."

            "What is 'it', exactly?" Shingo queried.

            "Strength of will, to see you through whatever life throws your way," Rei said.

            "Wisdom, to know what you have to do," Ami added.

            "Courage, for when you have to do it," Makoto chimed in.

            "Compassion," Minako finished, "so you'll always remember who you're doing it for."

            "Faith."  Shingo turned to see who had spoken.  Artemis sat at his feet, Luna at his side.  He gave a sly feline smile as he continued.  "The most important thing you'll ever need is faith in the people you fight for.  Even those you fight against are deserving of faith.  Some, such as Beryl, will never stop, no matter how wrong they are.  Others, though it may not seem so at the time, may have the same goals in mind as you, yet go about reaching them in an entirely different manner."

            Luna stood and wreathed herself around Shingo's ankles until he stooped and picked her up.  He couldn't believe how he could ever have been afraid of her, just because she was a cat.  Making herself comfortable in the boy's arms, Luna gave a considering lick to her paw before speaking.  "And then, there's love.  Love can work miracles."

            Shingo gave a nod of understanding.  After all, he'd seen it, felt it, for himself.  For a brief moment, they had all felt it, and it had been the most staggering power Shingo had ever come across in his short life.  Thinking he could never have an experience that would equal it if he lived to be one hundred, Shingo turned to see Mamoru and Usagi climb into view, pausing at the top of the temple stairs as they caught sight of the rest of them.  The girls smiled and waved greetings, and Usagi grinned back as Mamoru placed his hands on her shoulders.  Usagi looked up at Mamoru and placed a hand over his where it rested on her shoulder.  Something inside Shingo's chest swelled with a warmth at the rightness of the picture they presented, standing united in the sunshine of a bright new day; the same something that made him feel privileged to know these people, to be with them here in this time and in this life.  He knew, then, that he'd just topped that power, and couldn't understand how something so simple could surpass something as dire and compelling such as the fight they'd all survived.

            ~But won't it be interesting to find out.~

            "Let's party!"

                                                              *THE END*

            *  *  *  *  *

End Chapter 10

The song is "THE LAST DAY" by Marilyn Scott.

It was a good little story, all-in-all.  Not my best, but I don't write bad stories, so, though the plot is somewhat mediocre, I did a good job in sticking to my original idea.  All I wanted to do in this story was to add Shingo and to make the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen find out the others' identities so they could all fight together – and not get killed or brainwashed.  A little more manga, a little less juvenile, and a little originality, and presto!  Instant fic.  Really, I just wanted to see what would happen if Shingo had found out who Sailor Moon was.  The fics I write are for me, which is why I don't need or appreciate flames.  I am glad that others have enjoyed reading this story along with me, but I won't alter it when there is no point.  I appreciate you guys telling me what you think of the story, or even just that you liked it.  I hope you all continue to appreciate the works of others, as most have need of a moral boost every now and again, since everyone can't be as confident as me.  And if that sounds supercilious, it's because it is.  I mean, I am.  This is a simple little fic that wasn't meant to go more than five chapters until I got to wondering, 'What If?'  Which is how all my fics get started in the first place.  The point is I stuck to and achieved my goal.  I did what I said I would and got the intended result.  How many of you can say the same?

Thank you, those who hung around to see this story through to its end.  And a personal thank you to all those who left reviews over the previous nine chapters:

ying87: My very first reviewer for SOS on FFN, signed and everything.  You hold a special place in my heart.  And yes, I am evil, and I enjoy torture.  That is, I enjoy being the torturer instead of the tortured.  And thank you for multiple reviews!

aquarius: Glad to have people enjoy my smattering of Japanese words and phrases.  Different languages always sound more romantic than saying it in English.

fireash: Encouraging words are always a morale booster.  Yours are much appreciated.  Oh, and I don't really mind if you don't review each chapter.  There's always someone who'll say something nice.  It's a compliment that you're too caught up in the storyline to want to take time to stop and review.  Go back later if you feel guilty.  No biggie.  And thank you for multiple reviews AND for reading ODW.  I think it's very good, too. J

Twilight Hues:  I LOVED you review.  Long, chatty reviews are always a joy and a pleasure to read, especially when they're as friendly and clever as yours.

aurora: Haha!  Short and to the point reviews are quite nice as well.  Especially when I can tell that rabid, demanding tone means you like my story!  Oh, and as too putting the translation next to the Japanese – I think it breaks up the flow of the narrative, takes away from the romantic mystery of the foreign language.  You could always print it out.  And THANK YOU FOR GETTING IT!!  This IS like the anime with, as you said, a little twist.

Usagi-1313:  Ah, an oldster!  You have no idea how nice it is to know people still remember this story.  I'm gratified to know you like it enough to re-read it here on FFN.

ttk: Fear not, this story is finally complete!  I hope you have enjoyed it.

Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: Thank you!  Heartfelt begging is always a stroke to the ego.

shadinah: Yes, I love those cliffhangers!  They're peppered throughout all my writing, so if you read anything else I eventually post, beware!

White Eternity:  Hehehe, enthusiastic dread is never amiss in a review.

Angel Wendy: Thanks!  I love words of encouragement and enjoyment!

starfall3: Yes, I am evil, thank you for the compliment. ^_^

~PIEDERMORT~: SOS has been posted on Alicia Blade's and Lady Starra's website, First Love: A Sailormoon Romance (which is what, incidentally, started me writing SOS); and on LadySpring's website, Kawaii Love, which went down on 9/11 and went back up under new ownership.  I never resubmitted 'cuz it seemed like a hassle, and First love went idle.

hatami: First evil and now the devil.  The compliments just keep rolling in!

katie: I, too, must be a hopeless romantic, for I wrote SOS, did I not?  I hope your romantic bones were set suitably atingle by this, the final chapter of SOS.

moonlit angel: A triple compliment!  Thank you!  Suspense is my goal.

Brianne:  Your pleas have been answered.  Is it to your satisfaction?

kairinu: Thank you Thank You THANK YOU!!!  Any and every type of review is a wonderful boost!  It means I got under your skin, even a little bit.

Caoilte: Another compliment . . . I just rake then in with this cliffhanger business.   HA!  Good to know you, too, appreciate my Japlish.  I love like-minded people!

Kachie-chan: Evil, devil, now cruel . . . THANK YOU!!!

Maiden Genisis: Aww, brilliant?  (MaiyaV turns bashful, toes the ground)  Shucks, thank 'ee kindly, ma'am.

RavenWolf11: Thanks!  I do like to rope my readers in.  Bait the hook, cast off, and – !

christina: I love you oldsters.  Those that liked my story enough to come back, re-read the parts you know to get to the parts you don't.  I hope you like the ending after being kept waiting for so long.

BenRG:  I ADORE your reviews!  Your little rating scale is so CUTE!  Short and to the point reviews are nice, but don't vary much in wording.  You always have a ready, unique, and honest comment that makes me happy to read.  Oh, and I hope I did find a balance between Shingo and Usagi.  I drew from the way my own little brother makes me feel.__

LinH: People call me evil (my fav), and awesome, say they love me and hate me – I like!  And I hate the evil Mamoru plotline, too.  Yet another reason I wrote this story.

Chichibiusa: Thank YOU!  Fabulous.  I never imagined my ten-chap story would merit such grandiose praise as FABULOUS.  Makes me feel all mushy and warm. J 

Cap'n Jack Sparrow: Thanks!  Gee, I've heard that name before . . . ^_^

celticas: Thanks, and yes, it's supposed to be like the anime.  That's the point.

Devil Velociraptor: Thank you!  Yes, it is great, isn't it?

samsonite: Thanks! Well, what do you think?  Is Shingo enough of a hero for you?

Water-Soter: Oh, THANK YOU!!  I truly love your review.  You got my story in one!

sailor aqua001: Many thank for them kind words!  I hope you enjoyed SOS.

Serena71: Another wonderful person who doesn't only just enjoy my story but understands where I'm coming from.  THANK YOU!!!

pamela: Beautiful . . . *sniff*  Thank you, oh thank you!

Lady Sylver: Thank you!  Gratifying to know that my fic captured your attention enough to make you want to read it.  And all you have to do to learn Japanese is to keep plugging away at it.  Good luck, or, as the Senshi say, Gambatte ne!

DarkSun: Awww *blush*  Thank you!  Sorry 'bout Motoki, but he had his 15 min.  I hope you enjoyed the story anyway.

TheEvilManatee: HAHAHA!  Yep, that I did, and now it's done.

Now that's it's done, I find I don't want to let it go.  Ah, well, it wasn't destined to be an intricate fic.  I have others in the works for that.  Three are even Sailor Moon related.  So check back every now and again and you may find something new that appeals to you.  And remember: 

"Too soon, too soon comes Death so show

We love more deeply than we know

And love in life should strive to see

Sometimes what love in death would be."

Luv, Peace, & Pocky!

– MaiyaV ^_~

Japanese Word Key:

Onore – a curse, definitely.  What it means is open to debate, as most curses are.  Others have translated it as 'Bitch' and probably aren't far off.

Nigete – 'Run'

Issho ni – 'Together'

Ji-san – a short, less formal form of 'Oji-san', 'Oji' meaning either 'Uncle' or, in this case, 'Grandfather', with the honorific '-san' being a term of respect, and NOT translating to 'Mr. Grandfather'.

If you like anime at all – DUB IS *NOT* ANIME!!!!! – you ought to be able to catch most all of the words I've used just by listening closely enough to any decent 4 ep. tape/DVD.  I'd recommend mahou shoujo (magical girl) or relationship genres for some of it, though.  Touchy-feely Gundam Wing is NOT.


End file.
